Just a Theory
by Aspendragon
Summary: Taking a job as a janitor meant I would be able to attend one of the most elite high schools in Japan! Besides cleaning urinals and picking up after others, I saw no downfalls - until I had to clean the third music room. Kyouya X OC
1. The Student Janitor

"**Just a Theory"**

_An Ouran High School Host Club Story_

Aspendragon

Original story & characters © Bisco Hatori

**~ Chapter One ~**

**~ The Student Janitor ~**

With a swifter in one hand and pushing a floor polisher with the other, I made my way down the north corridor, perfectly aware one of the music rooms were in the daily usage of the school's unique Host Club. Yet it was late (nearly six thirty) and most of the student body was already gone (save for the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa-san left the school after dusk.) Surely if the school was devoid of carefree, bored students the Host Club would have dispersed by now.

Even if they hadn't left yet, I would just have to ask them to leave, it would be awkward to clean with them around – or anyone in general.

Approaching the third music room I grasped the handle and went to open the door.

It was locked.

A good sign the room was empty and with that thought in mind, I placed the swifter down then unlatched the jingling key ring from my belt and skimmed through the silver and gold keys. Each one had it's own ornate design and on my first day I would have been at a loss if not for the numbers put on each for my own convenience.

Finding the most oriental key of them all, I unlocked the door with it then stepped inside with the key ring back on my belt and swifter in hand.

The Host Club was a group of handsome individuals, from what I've been told, that helped the carefree student body (more so the female population) pass through their free time by entertaining them. I've never been given a full description of what the hosts honestly did, but I did know the girls of the school always talked about them and for the most part, the boys were very envious.

I've also never met them, eye to eye, or spoken to any of them for that matter.

Until now.

Inside were eight students, all lazing about on couches that formed a circle so as that they could face one another. I was instantly given the impression I had just interrupted a meeting of sorts, considering one boy (I'm pretty sure he was the Ootori guy in my Physics class) in glasses had stopped typing on a sleek, black laptop sitting on his lap.

The Hitachiin twins (there were no other twins in the entire school surprisingly) had their backs to me, so when I entered they had to turn their heads – in unison – and gave me a baffled expression.

"_Nani?_" they spoke, again, in unison. I tried not to feel a little unnerved…

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought the room was empty." I spoke, the reply was almost automatic, this wouldn't be the first time I walked in on a student gathering. I remembered the first time I walked in on the Newspaper Club, unfortunately for them, that was the first time I had to operate a "high-quality" vacuum cleaner. Those papers were suctioned faster than the Roadrunner could outrun Wiley the Coyote.

"Don't worry, we were just finishing up~" a tall blonde exclaimed in a princely manner, his violet eyes gazing up at me like I was an angel of sorts.

In a janitor jumpsuit.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I tugged at the brim of my green hat in hopes of concealing my dark brown hair that had been pulled back in a messy braid. Earlier, as a part of my routine, I had removed my glasses and placed contacts in my eyes. It was a part of my disguise – how many students who worked as janitors in their own school wanted to be recognized as such?

"You look familiar," the blonde continued, his eyes shifting from dreamy to curious within half-seconds. My brain sent up a red flag, it also reminded me this was Tamaki Suoh – he was in my Advanced Statistics class!

"I don't recognize her," Ootori-san claimed bluntly, I couldn't help, but feel a little offended. The smaller of the two blondes present (I couldn't recall his name although he looked familiar), the one holding a large stuffed bunny and munching on some strawberry cake, looked up at me and his eyes instantly glazed over.

_Crap_, I remember now.

**Five days ago right after school ended**

I had just changed into my janitor's outfit when I heard a small crash down the hall, being the nice person I am (and because I'm going to have to clean up whatever broke) I grabbed a broom and dustpan (somehow these weren't a "high-quality, self-efficient" broom and dustpan) and began making my way down the hall.

I stopped short when I saw it was a young blonde boy (at the time I thought he was an elementary student) and an older, taller boy with dark hair was beside him. The blonde's eyes were shadowed and the taller boy stared down at the mess that consisted of a shattered plate and a ruined slice of carrot cake.

"Is everything all right? No one got hurt?" I asked as I walked up to them, I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but the blonde was cradling a stuffed bunny. I also realized he bore an Ouran High School coat of arms on his uniform, I frowned slightly, but quickly shrugged it off.

"The cake…" the blonde muttered under his breath, I bent down and began sweeping it up.

"It's no big deal, why don't you get another piece of cake from the kitchen?" I asked after I swept the last crumb up, the blonde snuggled further into his bunny.

"It was the last slice of Usa-chan's favorite cake…" he replied, his eyes sad and shining from underneath his bangs, I mentally sighed then gave a smile.

"Well, what's your favorite? I'll go and get some and you and Usa-chan can share until you can get carrot cake later some other day, kay?" I'm normally polite by nature (plus I want to keep this job) and this kid was adorable, so what the heck right?

The effect was almost instant, the blonde gazed up at me quickly after I had said it and gave a big, happy smile.

"Strawberry!" I faintly recall the older boy smiling slightly in my direction after I had returned with the slice of strawberry cake, the former completely forgotten by boy and his bunny.

**Back to the Present**

"_Tsuyu-chan!_"the blonde cried before he launched up at me, the cake he had been chewing before had mysteriously vanished into his mouth and with Usa-chan in tow, he embraced me like I had rescued him from a building on fire.

"Hello Haninozuka-san," I greeted back, but far more calmly than how the blonde had addressed me, he gave me a half-hearted glare after I managed to set him back on his feet.

"Tsuyu-_chaaaan_," he whined, I sighed.

"Okay, Hunny-sempai," I corrected myself, I didn't think I would be on friendly terms with him already. Although when we introduced ourselves the day we met, he did say to call him "Hunny."

"Hello Mori-san," I greeted the tall, dark-haired youth, remembering his preferred nickname. He gave a small nod in return, Tamaki snapped his fingers loudly.

"I know who you are – Tsuyu-chan!" he cried, I gave him a blank look.

"Of course you would know _now_," I replied evenly, Tamaki stood up with pride.

"You're that girl in my Stats class!" he announced, I sweat-dropped.

_Great, now I'm going to be known as "Tsuyu-chan of Tamaki Suoh's Stats class," what a title,_ I thought numbly as Hunny tugged at my hand.

"You should visit the Host Club now! That way we can eat strawberry cake together!" I gave him a small smile again, my heart melting – and to think I don't want kids.

"Depends on how big the discount is," I said jokingly, I felt a pair of glasses glance at me then glance back at the screen of his laptop. "Anyway, I have to clean, when do you think you'll be done or would you mind if I started dusting?"

Tamaki went to open his mouth, but a shorter boy with brown hair a shade lighter than mine spoke up.

"Soon would be nice, I have to study and do homework." He claimed, Tamaki wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh Haruhi-chan~ You really need to get your nose out of those books every once in a while! Life's too short – too wonderful and great – to be smoldered by boring scholars!" Tamaki cried, I felt an eyebrow twitch. _I_ had to study and do homework too, so it would nice if they hurried up!

"Renge, what was that last suggestion?" Ootori-san questioned the long-haired girl to his left, Tamaki to his right on the nearby sofa. I could only assume they were talking about cosplay or themes, it's impossible to go through a day in this school and not understand that part of the club's activities. Leaving the floor polisher where it was I decided to start dusting with or without their consent.

The girl rambled on about South America and a country called Venezuela and numerous other Hispanic cultures, claiming the club should do something based on those societies.

"Seeing the twins in matching sombreros would be eye-catching and perhaps we could have Hunny ride a dockey and have Mori as its' guide! We could have a _la fiesta_, or so they say…or what about Alaska! Igloos could be a nice touch!" The girl, Renge went on and on, sometimes I noticed the boy's fingers stopped typing when Renge spouted something over the top and continued when something made more sense.

All the while Hunny accompanied me through the room, it didn't seem like the meeting was drawing to a close like Tamaki had claimed.

"So you're a student here too? You're really hard-working and nice! Usa-chan likes you! What's your favorite flavor? Mine's strawberry!" Hunny chatted, I had to get on my tip-toes to reach the top of the window.

"Hm, I like cherry, strawberry's in second," I replied, my brows were furrowed in concentration as I continued trying to reach the edge of the window, contemplating whether I should stand on a chair surrounded by rich students.

"Do you like cleaning Tsuyu-chan?" Hunny continued.

"Sort of, I'm not a big fan of cleaning up vomit though," I replied, Hunny made a face. A minute and several questions later when I was about to give up and fetch a chair, someone gently took the swifter's handle from me and reached up and easily swiped away the small amount of dust accumulating on the highest part of the window.

It was Mori-sempai and I smiled brightly when he continued to dust the rest of the window.

"Usa-chan and I want to clean too " exclaimed Hunny.

"Hey, what's this Tsuyu-chan?" one of the twins spoke up in reference to the floor polisher, I turned around to find that they had both moved from the couch to gawk over the machine.

"What does it do?" the other questioned.

"It polishes the floor, but I'm not going to do that till I move the furniture – wait! Be careful!" One of the twins pushed one of the buttons and because it was cordless (go figure) and the button that had been pushed just so happened to be the 'Power' button, the polisher turned on with a soft roar. With the handles grasped by the Hitachiins, they began slowly pushing it without my consent, the two stared at it in wonder as the floor emerged from underneath it clean and silky smooth.

"Hold on – the furniture -" I glanced up and found Tamaki already moving the couches with the unwanted help of Haruhi.

"Kyouya – get up and help! Don't make Haruhi do a grown man's work! What if he breaks his spine and ends up in the hospital! _Gasp!_ That can paralyze him and he wouldn't graduate from high school! he would live in a hovel all his life!" Tamaki exclaimed, his face clearly changing from eagerness to horror as fast as his earlier shift in moods had.

"_Shut up_ Tamaki-sempai! My spine is NOT going to break! These things aren't _that_ heavy!" Haruhi snapped.

Renge had stopped talking on and on about different countries and outfits long enough to be motivated (by everyone else) to remove all vases and small decorations from the room, then she vanished sitting upon a randomly placed pedestal that spiraled dramatically into the floor. Hunny had been placed on Mori's shoulders and was helping dusting while the twins managed to get excited enough to help move couches with Tamaki and Haruhi (under my orders to remove furniture before they polish the floor.)

Kyouya had shut his laptop and stood up moments before the twins could pick it up and twist it to force him up. With depressed faces, they stuck their tongue out at him before carrying the couch toward a faraway wall.

"You seem to have a definite hold over us Honiwa-san," Kyouya spoke as he approached me, I was confused.

"What did I do? I came in here to clean, but I somehow got…er…" I was looking for the right word, "…most of you all to do it for me."

Kyouya gave a smile, he seemed kind enough even though he had been the one that had lightly offended me before.

"Don't worry, they're not as capable of the job as you are." He said, "you should consider chasing us out of the room now before there is collateral damage."

"Collateral damage? Why would-" _Crash! Snap! ROOOAAARRRR!_ Within the first ten minutes they had begun cleaning (perfectly fine they were mind you) there was a small domino effect that led to Kyouya's prediction. I didn't comprehend it at first, but this is how I reasoned it through and figured it out.

Hunny had somehow thrown the swifter through the window when he misjudged his strength to knock loose an inconveniently placed smudge along the sill, this startled the twins into snapping on 'Maximum Power' on the polisher. This button forced the machine to clear the room and smash into the couch that Tamaki and Haruhi had been placing against the wall adjacent to Mori and Hunny.

The power of the polisher combined with the supreme momentum it had gathered in such a short distance sent the couch airborne and through the window it was about to be placed beside - clear out of Haruhi and Tamaki's hands.

The polisher didn't stop there, it leaped out after the couch.

"You see," Kyouya began, adjusting his glasses in the process seconds after a strange silence pursued (the roar of the polisher could still be heard several feet down whizzing through the courtyard, sputtering polish over the bright green grass.)

"None of us – excluding Haruhi – have ever done much housework in our lives, it's best in all of our interests to avoid such duties and leave them to the experts." I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or not with the use of 'experts' in that explanation. A scream was heard from down below as the polisher chased after him, Tamaki and Haruhi nervously peeked out the window. The Hitachiins, who had remained immobile where the polisher had left them, blinked and looked at one another with identical looks of surprise. Mori looked bored as he stared at the new hole in the once glorious window of their music room, Hunny briefly wondered if this was a good time for more sweets.

As the minutes ticked by, the more and more my skin began to boil and a mixture of worry and ire escalated within me.

_My days at Ouran are over!_ I thought purposely as I gave a sigh of defeat, trying to relieve the new waves of emotion that were rolling over me like tsunamis. I could always try to convince the superintendent and headmaster it wasn't my fault, but I wasn't wanted here to begin with.

_There goes all my hopes of a good career_, I thought sadly as the polisher crashed into a wall of the school's. A stream of rising, black smoke rose just outside of the window it had smashed through.

"I'll cover for you," Kyouya claimed, the whole group along with myself gave him a surprised look, but his smile suddenly seemed a little darker, he was extremely handsome and I might have been blushing from the attention if not for the circumstances, but a chill just went down my spine.

"For what price?" I asked cautiously, already knowing the catch was going to be a bad one.

"Requesting a host everyday till graduation, that should cover half the amount it will take to repair the room." Kyouya claimed, he revealed a clipboard out of nowhere and a pen clicked from somewhere behind it, his eyes were glossed over by his spectacles.

"Oh, you will probably have to replace the polisher as well, I'll have to make up another way for you to pay us back for that too." Now at this point in time my mind was spiraling down in a deep, dark hole. I wasn't entirely sure of what was going on and was pretty certain the others were confused too, my jaw had dropped without my knowing.

"W-What? You're going to pay the expanses?" I managed to choke out, Kyouya gave me a look of sheer, arrogant confidence.

"Unless you have the whole amount on you right now?" I paled at his words, he continued to grin.

"Requesting begins as soon as we rent out another room then, it's two thousand yen a visit." He claimed, I planned on living the rest of my life in debt from there on out.

The day seemed to begin with promise too.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello all, this fanfiction is purely for fun reasons! I had put some heart symbols in here to accompany some of Hunny's dialogue, but it didn't stick through the transfer into the document manager TT _

_I love Kyouya severely, so this will definitely be for Kyouya fans! There will be no character bashing and I'm hoping my character will develop a friendship of sorts with most the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. I'm also going to include the Zuka Club, Ranka, everyone! I'm hoping the readers will enjoy it as much as I do since this is also practice on fluff and romance on my part ^^_

_Please review and tell me what you think - I enjoy constructive criticism and encouragement! If at any time Tsuyu seems to be turning into a sue, please tell me! I'm hoping the originality of her being a student janitor will deter her from becoming one - also, she's a little cheeky, but she might make friends more so with Renge and Ranka than with Haruhi for many reasons! Wait until later additions to find out why! _


	2. Text Messaging

**~ Chapter Two ~**

**~ Text Messaging ~**

"Two thousand yen?" _How am I suppose to get all of ALL that money for the rest of my high school career?_ I sounded exasperated, the whole effect of the permanent damage to the floor polisher and the loss of the swifter were finally settling on my chest. I glared at the man behind the glasses.

"I'm a _janitor_ here! You aren't _seriously_ expecting me to be able to pay all of that?" The room was quiet, so even though my voice was slightly louder than normal, it sounded as if I were yelling at the top of my lungs. Kyouya frowned lightly.

"The third music room is obviously out of commission for the time being, while the repairs take place you can discover another way for your income to rise." Kyouya claimed in a silky smooth voice, my glare darkened even further as my eyes landed on the twins and a suddenly scared Hunny. Mori looked as nonchalant as ever and didn't even twitch when my eyes landed on his cousin, I must not have looked nearly as threatening as I had originally thought because only Hunny's eyes were shining (or were they tearing because out of guilt?)

The twins shrugged, not looking nearly as sorry for the incident they were most responsible for as I believe they should be. I went to open my mouth to blame them, but instantly mulled it over.

What difference would it make? Why would blaming them so openly help me? I straightened and calmly remembered our social differences – our clothes, our postures, our voices and mannerisms. Our connections (or in my case, lack thereof) and our money (again, lack thereof). I simply didn't stand a chance and blurting things out like a stupid monkey wouldn't assist my situation.

"Hey, that's not fair Kyouya-sempai! She had no control over what Hikaru and Koaru had done! They should have listened to her in the first place," Haruhi shouted out, the twins backed away with their hands up in mock defense when Haruhi shot them a vicious glare before gazing back at Kyouya. His support helped ease my nerves and rising blood pressure, I instantly began to relax, maybe I could get out of this entire ordeal unscathed.

"Hikaru and Koaru can take the blame for what they have done – they won't get thrown out." Haruhi continued.

"Hunny started it," Hikaru and Koaru claimed as they blissfully pointed him out on Mori's shoulders. The blonde began to cry.

"I'm sorry Tsuyu-chan for losing your feather-stick!" I sighed inwardly, truthfully I didn't really blame Hunny-sempai. The twins weren't supposed to be anywhere near the polisher in the first place.

"Why would that matter? Those items were in Honiwa's possession and in the headmaster's eyes she holds the responsibility for them. By allowing the club to cover the expanses, not only would Honiwa get off the hook, as they say, but we would also have another customer." Kyouya explained.

"I wouldn't exactly be a customer, more like a forced client." I told him, his glasses flashed.

"It's either that or get expelled," he said, looking straight at me, I felt my world crumbling beneath my feet.

"Wait, how will the headmaster not know about the cleaning items? As you said before, I hold responsibility over them – if he finds out they broke I will still get blamed." I reasoned, Kyouya continued to smile.

"He'll never know if we replace them fast enough," almost instantly his phone was in his hands, I took note it was small, sleek, and black like his laptop. It looked mighty expansive like everything else, of course, it was Kyouya's overall appearance and dark atmosphere that really made me take him seriously.

All thoughts and hopes of getting out of this situation unscathed flew out the window like the polisher did.

"But…" I trailed off with a sigh, my brain racked for any loop holes, but it came up with none.

"When…" I inhaled deeply, "…do you think the Host Club will resume? I don't want to miss a day and get in even more trouble with it,"

"Kyouya, I can't stand how you're putting such stress on an already (clearly poor) commoner who has managed her way into Ouran from scratch the commoner's way!" Tamaki blurted out as he slid over to Kyouya's side, he seemed sincere, but I doubted his airy attitude was honestly going to get me out of this, or help at least. I watched as Kyouya barely registered the blonde's existence as his glasses flashed, cell phone still in hand.

"If you're going to put her through this _at least_ give her the benefit of the doubt – I'm sure she didn't mean to allow the twins near that polish-floor machine!" I found myself glaring at Tamaki, but I wasn't the only one.

"Tamaki-sempai! She _told_ them not to touch it!" Haruhi corrected with a rough edge to his voice, I looked over at Hikaru and Koaru.

"I did, but this blame game isn't getting us anywhere and to be quite frank I don't want this to drag on any longer than it already has." I felt I was doing an all right job of holding back any aggravation from leaking into my words, but I was certain I was radiating of anger and annoyance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mori (with Hunny still riding on his shoulders) take a step back.

"I agree," Kyouya claimed, brushing Tamaki off. The blonde slid into a corner, a dark blue mist hovered around him. Pity did enter my emotional system, but it died as quickly as it had come.

"Yes," Kyouya said into his cell phone, apparently he called whoever he was calling in the moment my attention had turned to the woeful prince. "A new set is needed immediately." Without another word, Kyouya hung up and returned his phone to one of his pant pockets.

"You could have at least said thank you," I nearly growled out, Haruhi shook his head.

"I'm going home," said the brunette, Tamaki snapped back to life and raced over to Haruhi.

"Noooo~! Don't leave me with Mom! He's mean!" the blonde whined as he clung to Haruhi, I watched as Haruhi promptly pushed him to the ground and walked out of the room, the twins followed after, but not before jubilantly stepping on the fallen Tamaki.

"See you tomorrow _tono_," the twins chanted together, their laughter echoed off the hallway walls. I felt pressure around my midsection and looked down to find it was Hunny embracing me. His big, brown eyes still teary and his face looked absolutely adorable. All I could to do was pat him on the head and reassure him I would live – somehow.

"I guess I'll have to get another job," I said after Hunny and Mori left, Kyouya was the only one left around to hear.

"That's for you to decide, why don't you ask your parents for money?" I turned to look at him, too tired to honestly glare. I shrugged.

"That IS for me to decide Ootori-san," I replied evenly, he adjusted his glasses.

"Call me Kyouya, it is proper considering I am a host." He corrected, I shrugged again.

"I guess that'll be the only reason ne?" I went to leave when Kyouya added:

"Your new supplies should be awaiting you in the janitor's suite, Tsuyu-san." The black-haired youth claimed as I opened the third music room's door.

"It's Honiwa-san, Ootori-sempai." I cast him one last glance before exiting, I didn't stay long enough to see his upcoming smirk.

"At least she dropped the –san." He said to himself.

* * *

Around the time I finished cleaning (Kyouya was true to his word, the new polisher and swifter were ready to go downstairs in the janitor's suite – yes, it's a suite as shocking as that may sound) all my ire toward the Host Club dissipated for the most part. I wasn't the kind of person who could hold a grudge, or at least not hold it for long. After putting the cleaning supplies away (an hour and half later), I changed out of my janitor clothes and into regular (and as Ouran students put it) commoner attire. A pair of faded, denim Jeans and a worn tee from _Hot Topic_. "Charlie the Unicorn" bounced off my shirt in all it's glory when I received a text message on my phone.

Unlike Kyouya's, it was battered and the red color had been chipped off some areas. Dents adorned it like a car that had been rear-ended one too many times. It was a brick, or at least had the endurance of one.

I slid it open to discover the number was unknown to the phone's memory, when I opened the message up I visibly paled.

"**Greetings Honiwa-san, this is Ootori-sempai.**" _Smartass._"**I thought it would be kind of me to inform you that our club activities will return to normal on November 20****th****.**"

I looked at the calendar on my phone afterwards, the twentieth was only a week away – that wasn't enough to get a job and a second paycheck! Well, technically it would be my only paycheck, this job as a janitor was my part in taking an education here at Ouran, I didn't get a cent back.

I got another text – this time from Hunny.

"**TSUYU-CHAN!**!!**XD333333**" _Oh no,_ "**I CANT WAIT TO C U 2MORROW!**"

My phone vibrated again with another handful of text messages.

"**Tsuyu-chan I'm so sorry Kyouya was taking advantage of you! I mean that in the least filthiest way btw 3" **from Tamaki.

"**Hello Tsuyu-chan! Bring in more commoner things! Haruhi neglects us,**" from Hikaru and Koaru, I faintly wondered if I would ever be able to tell them apart.

"…**hey.**" Three guess who – Mori, seriously, why did he even bother sending a message?

The only one I didn't get a text from was Haruhi.

Another 'bing' from my phone made me take back what I thought.

"**I'll try & get u a discount, trust me, I kno theyre pricey.**" Haruhi claimed, I couldn't help, but smile with appreciation. Taking the price for a host down even by ten yen would make my life at least ten yen cheaper.

I got another text message from Kyouya.

"**I took the liberty of giving all the Host Club members your cell phone number, just so you can keep in touch.**" I noticed how Kyouya was the only one who didn't abbreviate his words or shorten them, he must have mastered _Prediction_.

"**How did you get my number in the first place???**" I texted back, some of the ire from earlier began to rise back up.

"**I have my ways.**" Was his reply, I snapped my phone shut.

I left the school with flames sprouting from the ground behind me, unlike most of Ouran, I didn't have a limo, I preferred to walk – more environmental and less calories for me. I wasn't a terribly thin girl, there was some thickness to my hips and thighs that betrayed my Japanese heritage, but that allowed me to have more of a chest area, but even that was somewhat annoying.

The rest of the walk home my mind was filled with irritation at the Host Club, most of the blame in my mind resided on the twins and Kyouya's shoulders, but it was my pride that prevented me from doing much to act on it.

* * *

The next day at Ouran turned out normal, but due to the previous day's adventure, I didn't make any faulty predictions based on how the morning class turned out.

It also seemed that Hunny had made it his life ambition to make up for the "feather-stick" incident by greeting me every morning before homeroom.

"Tsuyu-chaaaan!" Bunny Boy, as I often like to call him (mentally,) bounced up onto me before giving me a tight hug.

"You look more like a girl!" he commented bluntly, but he didn't seem to realize it, true, I was in the buttercup yellow dresses that consisted of the Ouran female student population school uniform. My dark brown hair had been pulled back into a loose braid, ending with a matching yellow ribbon tied in a small bow, my bangs were split apart to frame my green eyes. I wore my glasses which weren't thick in frame, mostly in hopes of Kyouya still not being able to recognize me in Physics class and because it IS a part of my disguise. Hunny took no time at all to point them out.

"Why are you wearing glasses Tsuyu-chan?" Hunny asked, blinking innocently after I set him back on the ground (I feel I've been doing that a lot lately.)

"I'm near-sighted," I replied, I took notice of Mori standing behind where I had placed Hunny.

"Really? Takashi is too!" Hunny exclaimed as he looked up at his cousin, I nodded.

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked Mori, he shook his head.

"I wear glasses when I read," the tall boy stated, I nodded.

"Don't you have to go to homeroom?" I questioned further, Hunny nodded solemnly, Usa-chan's head moved in unison considering its head was bunched up against Hunny's chin.

"We'll see you later at lunch then, 'kay?" Hunny cried.

"All right, bye." Was my weak reply before going into my homeroom class.

My Physics class came into the day a little too soon, unfortunately for me, Kyouya DID recognize me and even went as far as volunteering to be my partner for the day.

Scratch that, the new assignment was a week-long one.

"What? Didn't get to torture me enough yesterday?" I asked as we stood at a black, sleek lab table. Was it just me or was everything associating with Kyouya black and sleek? Were these omens or clues to his sadistic personality I have yet to see in full bloom? Kyouya merely smiled, with yesterday and its outcome still hanging over my head, his handsome looks and cool charms still didn't have the effect on me as it did the overall female student body of Ouran.

"Apparently not," he replied, his laptop out and in full use, his slender fingers ran over it rapidly and efficiently. He was already way ahead on _our_ project. Physics was not my forte and I would scream this to the world if I was ever loud enough to do it, but apparently this project revolved around E=mc2 and to be honest, I was daydreaming when the teacher explained it.

Kyouya was quick on that memo like he was quick on everything else.

"We have to study from where the Chinese alchemists left off on magnetism, then write a paper about how it connects to future discoveries such as the attraction between fur and amber, alias electricity. Lab consists of small demonstrations between two objects that prove magnetism exists and photographs are required." Kyouya briefed, my brain fizzed and sputtered like the floor polisher on grass.

"I'll leave you to the photographs," he said, surprising me with his generosity, I shook my head.

"I don't understand this and as much as I hate to say it, I've got to take part in _more_ than just taking pictures." He raised a brow at me and I absent-mindedly took a glance over at his old partners he had in the past when lab companionship was required. So far I knew four girls were his partners and one guy, the four girls _fought_ tooth and nail to be his partner and the boy somehow became his partner when the teacher finally banned Kyouya being paired up with a girl. I was an exception since I didn't fight for Kyouya and jump on his fan bandwagon.

"What I'm saying is," I growled, if I were a partner with anybody else, we would fail because I'm usually dubbed the "smart one." If I didn't have a clue, the whole group didn't have a clue. "I want to do some work too, smart work." I emphasized, but I felt unintelligent in saying that in that way. Kyouya blinked then continued with a more genuine smile.

"All right," his fingers slowed to a stop on his laptop, "let's get going."

I was suddenly under the impression that if I slowed the assignment down he would take off and finish without me.

"By the way, Hunny-sempai claims he has a proposition for you. Talk to him later if you want to find out about it," Kyouya stated thirty minutes later in between equations and formulas, I nodded with a questioning frown on my face.

By the time Advanced Statistics rolled around, I was all "hosted" out, Tamaki, on the other hand, was overly enthusiastic and like Kyouya, wanted my utmost attention. Okay, Kyouya didn't want my utmost attention, but it was my attention nonetheless Tamaki wanted the most. Somehow he did this without neglecting his normal, pampered crowd of ogling girls.

"Did you get my text yesterday?" Tamaki asked from his seat next to mine, I gave a nod.

"Yes, along with everybody else's," was my reply, Tamaki smiled brightly, it wasn't like Kyouya's, perfect, sincere, and happy. His violet eyes shined with excitement, he kind of reminded me of a little boy (not like Hunny) who was normally overly eager for usually nothing.

"Tell me, considering you are being forced into coming to the Host Club once it reopens – but you should enjoy yourself, it's not expansive for no reason – what cosplay do you love the most? Food? Dishware? Flowers? Decoration?"

"What? Are you planning on having the room ready for _me_ alone for the rest of my high school career?" I asked, Tamaki smile got a little broader, if it were even possible.

"It seems like a good idea, as long as your ideas are better than Hikaru and Koaru's…" he trailed off and looked off into the distance, as if remembering something tragic. The girls in the room swooned because for some unfathomable reason, even though he probably didn't do it on purpose, he looked like he were posing for a photo shoot in Milan.

"Um, well, let's see…" he seemed sincere enough to listen to my ideas, of which I did appreciate. So far, I like him, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori. The twins and Kyouya had their work cut out for them to impress me, but I didn't really want them too.

"I like watching _Studio Ghibli_ movies," I said, Tamaki returned in full bubbly mode with those words.

"Really? I LOVE him! What's your favorite movie?"

"Uh, probably _The Cat Returns_ and _Nausicaa_, why?" Tamaki looked up in thought, using his fingers to count something. Then in a burst of excitement he cried:

"All right! Leave it to me!" I wasn't sure what he meant, but the next hour Tamaki had devoured a small notebook with random doodles and words. When class was over he raced out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Second chapter to my first OHSHC fanfic - woot! At first, I wasn't sure it would get a lot of attention, but there are more faves than reviews - please REVIEW if you are going to fave! I want to know why you like it and what you think should be different, predict what might happen - sure, you KNOW this is a KyouyaXOC pairing, but spare me some thoughts! I'm trying to improve my writing skills and as much as I want the attention (I'll be honest) I want the critique even more. I'm an art student at one of the best colleges in the nation! I can take a review full of bad marks as long as they are constructive! I want to be a serious author, but how can I prove that if no one will take me seriously enough to review? Just a LITTLE bit of feedback please!_

_Lol, I also kept forgetting Tsuyu doesn't know Haruhi is a girl (yet) and had to keep correcting myself (she is a he at this point in time.)_

Thank you for your reviews ~ -**YouStoleMyName- **, **Kinthinia** , & **sessys girl forever**


	3. Reasons NOT to pack a Bento

**~ Chapter Three ~**

**~ Reasons NOT to pack a Bento ~**

The next morning rolled about quicker than I anticipated, when Hunny came to greet me in all his floral glory I sensed a feeling of déjà vu.

"Morning Tusyu-chan!" Okay, I'll admit it, he's _really_ adorable.

"Same to you Hunny-sempai," I gazed up at the dark-haired boy I knew, now, tailed the small blonde wherever he went. "Morning to you too, Mori-sempai."

He nodded in return, I absently wondered what his voice sounded like, he hasn't spoken since I met him a couple of days ago.

"So, Hunny-sempai, Ootori-sempai told me you had a … proposition for me?" I asked, Hunny let go of me before applying a puppy-dog eyed expression to his face.

"Tsuyu-chaaan, you were supposed to text me about it!" I wasn't exactly certain if he was reprimanding me about the concept or not, I shrugged.

"Texting is a bit of a pain for me, I prefer talking in person." I replied, Hunny frowned, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll text you next time 'kay?" Hunny smiled, Usa-chan's ears bobbed lightly as its owner began to jump up and down.

"Don't worry Tsuyu-chan! You don't have to text if you don't want to!" Hunny cried, but I couldn't help the feeling he was only saying that since he probably still felt bad about the accident he had – somewhat – caused.

"Anyway, Tsuyu-chan! Since you mentioned needing another job, I went ahead and found one for you~!" Hunny exclaimed with a big grin on his childish face, I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of job?" I had a feeling I would have to be cautious from now on, even though in the back of my head there was a voice telling me there wasn't much to worry about since being a janitor is as close as one could get to the worst occupation ever.

"How would you like to be my guest at my cake parties?" Hunny asked, I frowned.

"Why would you pay me to be your guest?" I inquired, Hunny gave me a thoughtful look that almost seemed sad.

"Because if I asked you after you got a real second job you wouldn't have time to come and visit and have cake with me! Plus Takashi is usually at kendo conditioning, I thought this way we could eat two cakes at once!" explained Hunny.

_Doesn't he mean kill two birds with one stone?_ I faintly wondered as pink and violet flowers appeared out of nowhere and hovered around the small blonde's head.

"Are you…serious?" As I said before, I figured I should be extremely cautious. Hunny was cute, _insanely_ cute, but Kyouya was good-looking in his own right and he was downright manipulative. Hunny doesn't seem like the type to pull something horrible, but he could pull something nonetheless. Hunny peered up at me, the flowers remained where they were.

"Of course I'm serious silly!" he cried, somewhat in disbelief I wouldn't believe him. I blinked at him, weighing the possibilities of this being some sort of joke. Peering up at Mori, I found his eyes meeting mine and the idea suddenly didn't seem so unappealing and outrageous. Still, I had to be careful not to get mixed up in some wicked game.

"I'll think about it," was my reply, Hunny nodded.

"Okay, you can tell me your answer later." The blonde claimed, "oh, by the way Tsuyu-chan,"

"Yes?"

"Your salary would be twelve thousand per party," he claimed, my brain shot out to Pluto.

"…"

"……"

"Tsuyu-chan?"

"……….."

"Tsuyu-chan….?"

"Holy…" my eyes narrowed, "that's not funny Hunny-sempai!"

Hunny instantly appeared hurt.

"W-what?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was expecting like six hundred yen, but _twelve thousand?_" my voice was growing louder and the warning bell rang through the air.

"I'm not trying to buy your friendship if that's what you're worried about Tsuyu-chan…" Hunny muttered, as if afraid if he spoke any louder he would trigger a violent reaction out of me. I had to refrain from slapping my palm into my forehead, my pride was chomping at me now, _ordering me _not to take this. Reason claimed this could be a prank as appearances could be very misleading, but my emotions were like huge waves. Crashing and swirling, telling me to do one thing or another.

_Hunny is extremely wealthy and apparently trustworthy,_ my thoughts scrambled together, _what would HE gain from this?_

Images of the Hitachiins instantly soared into my mind, this would be something they would pull, but not Hunny…

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Hunny-sempai," I apologized, "that was just a little…overwhelming." The blonde grinned broadly.

"Yay~! Then how about-"

"I can't let you pay me though Sempai," I cut in quickly, waving a hand mildly. The warning bell rang again. Mori blinked and Hunny suddenly appeared sad.

"Let me think about this Hunny, you two have to get to class." I claimed before heading toward my homeroom. "Later,"

The two seniors stood there, it wasn't until half a moment later did Mori nudge Hunny into the direction of their homeroom did they move. The blonde clutched at his stuffed rabbit tighter than usual, his eyes brighter than they were a moment ago.

"Honiwa…_Honiwa_ Tsuyu, Takashi?" Hunny peered up at his cousin, Mori nodded.

"Yeah," the stoic one of the two said, Hunny grinned into Usa-chan's ears.

"I thought so," Mori smiled an almost sad smile while he and his bouncy cousin entered their homeroom.

The glossy pages of my Physics textbook glared up at me in all it's befuddling glory. I was close to ripping out my hair at this point, rereading paragraph after paragraph. This wouldn't be so difficult if my mind wouldn't head out to sea with my concentration every other sentence into the text. Across from me was Kyouya, lazily smirking as the light from his laptop's monitor reflected off of his glasses. His fingers were hovering steadily over the keyboard, typing rapidly in between irregular intervals.

At this point in our project, the subject matter still made little sense to me, but damnit, I was _trying_! Sometimes I wondered if the headmaster and the administration made things perpetually harder for me, everyone else seemed to be doing better, although no one was nearly as confident and smug as the Ootori genius.

There goes the concentration again…why couldn't these alchemists come up with something beneficial – like _gluing_ people's minds in place so they wouldn't wander off!

I wonder what Tamaki ran out of the room for yesterday…_damnit!_

I hunkered down with my elbows on the surface of the table, eyes focused on the one paragraph my brain has been trying to absorb for the last twenty minutes. Kyouya wasn't one to not comment on my sudden movement.

"Lost and confused are we?" he questioned without looking up from his laptop, I had this peculiar feeling he had already finished the assignment and was simply toying with me until I caught up with him – if I ever did.

"Would you find me if I said yes?" I replied, not fully realizing what I had just said was incredibly cheesy and cliché. When the words repeated themselves in my head I felt my cheeks burn and tried to hide my face by putting the textbook on an angle in front of me. Kyouya chuckled.

"I wouldn't even bother sending a search party," he said, but instead of feeling offended (be it his intention or not,) I thought I heard a challenge in his tone.

"Fine, I'll use a compass," was my retort, I knew how to make one from scratch. Sort of.

"What if it breaks or doesn't point north?"

"It'll lead me to what I desire the most," I replied, inwardly laughing at my trite comebacks, knowing the possibility of my appeal to Kyouya could decline into the negatives.

"Ah, what is it that you want most?" I blinked, the question was innocent, but I heard a dark underlay in his words. Peering over the top of the book and its pages, I found Kyouya's eyes meeting mine.

_Hm? He must be referring to 'that,'_ not like it was a real mystery, but it wasn't a popular conversation topic by any means. I shrugged.

"At the moment, a moment of realization. This…er, book doesn't make any sense. In fact, I don't feel like I'm learning anything at all from this project." It was clear this wasn't what Kyouya was expecting, he adjusted his glasses before returning his hand to his keyboard.

"It takes more than rereading to make something click, perhaps we should do some experimentation on our own. For your sake of course," Kyouya claimed, I raised an eyebrow. Is Kyouya _volunteering_ to spend more time with me?

"We'll start when the Host Club reopens, then you can request me for further guidance. How does that sound?" he added, a smirk playing on his lips.

_That sounds __**terrible**__!_

Around lunch time I began gathering my thoughts, normally I sat by myself or between different groups of friends. During these times I felt like a borderline, like I was the one person that separated others from communicating with each other. Not that it wasn't awkward, it could be tiring.

Students at Ouran were incredibly kind people, despite what some parts of biased society might say. That could be because they're surrounded by happy folk, basically my kind of folk. Those of us who were hired were so because of our nature and precision. Employees at Ouran had to be optimistic, polite, intelligent, and quick onto problems and armed with solutions. Then again, wealthy students were brought up in lavish home styles and with straitlaced grandparents.

_That sounded a little hypocritical…._

Sipping out from a juice box I packed that morning, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a girl turning her gaze on to me from the next table. She saw the juice box and was immediately on my case.

_Reasons for NOT packing a lunch of ANY KIND at Ouran:_

_One ~ the rich kids with longer attention spans than that of the average kid._

"Ah! Is that a bento?" she asked, her eyes were glazed over in wonder as she stared at it, some of her friends caught up to her in emotion.

"Oh wow! So you don't buy entrees from the school buffet?" another girl asked, I blinked.

"No, this way is cheaper." I replied evenly, I had more than enough patience, without it I wouldn't be able to work here. I picked up the unopened bag of chopsticks, the girls watched with fascination as the plastic crinkled and snapped. When I went to pull out the chopsticks and pull them apart, the girls squealed.

_Two ~ Chopsticks are already opened and snapped apart by the school's food company. Apparently this makes it logical to stare at disposable ones packaged in plastic._

"Haruhi-kun packs his own bento lunches too!" the girl who talked to me first exclaimed, the surrounding girls instantly went googly-eyed.

"Really? Fujiouka?" I questioned, the girls nodded.

"They normally sit with Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki if he gets the chance, but as of late…" the girls trailed off to look off to the far side of the room, I peered up in unison and followed their gaze. My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, the entire west side of the cafeteria was jammed with buttercup yellow dresses. I saw a handful of blue blazers too.

_Three ~ The people here are crazy._

When I spotted Haruhi I didn't feel nearly as sympathetic as I figured I would. While Tamaki was soaking in all the praise and adoration of the girls, Haruhi was sitting off to the side calmly, eating his bento lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be urging her to trade her food with one of them, Kyouya was on his laptop and eating at the same time, Hunny was being offered so many cakes and pastries I began to wonder if he had a dentist on speed dial. Mori was near Hunny per usual, taking in all the feminine chatter below him (he is pretty tall.)

All in all, Haruhi was taking everything into stride, smiling when necessary when a pretty girl said something to him.

But was it just me, or were all the girls crazier than usual?

"Why's it so hectic over there?" I questioned, some of the girls next to me sighed.

"The Host Club is closed this week due to repairs, can you believe it?" one of the girls said with a despaired sigh.

"Can you believe that a bear got loose in the school and wrecked it? I mean, honestly, why would it look for honey in here?" one of the girls said, the idea was so outrageous I swallowed some rice wrong.

_A bear? In the school?_ What idiot host came up with THAT idea?! My eyes instantly roamed over to Tamaki, out of instinct I came realize his airy brainwaves would've came up with it. Only he could have thought of it and convince the students that's what happened.

"Are you all right, um…?"

"Tsuyu, and yes, I'm fine," I replied, the girls' faces brightened.

"It is shocking we know, but since the club is closed all the usual customers want to be around them during lunch. "

"Why aren't you over there? You sounded pretty fond of Fujiouka-san earlier," I remarked, a couple of girls pulled up their uniform sleeves and pushed away some strands of hair to reveal bandages.

"Already tried," they said in unison, I sweat-dropped.

"Did you all...well, _fight_ for their attention or something?" I asked, they shook their heads.

"Ladies do not fight, we simply kept knocking into one another." A girl claimed, folding her arms in distaste of the very idea of fighting. "Fighting is for those who got in here because of their gangster parents."

Was it just me, or does the word 'gangster' sound like a foreign word coming out of these prestigious girls' mouths?

"Oh," I blinked before turning my gaze back to my lunch.

Advanced Statistics was, _somehow_, more tiring than Physics. Personally I thought I did fairly well in this class, algebra and calculus were a whole other story, but stats wasn't an unbearable challenge.

Tamaki Suoh, however, nearly is.

_Why is he passing me NOTES in class!_

I looked down at a piece of folded, lined paper he had me tear out of one my notebooks. Apparently he adored the design on it – colorful designs of chibi hearts and flowers printed in low opacity occupied the lower, right-hand corner of one of my stationeries. Although I wouldn't consider my type as a girly-girl, I did like a good design when I saw one – regardless of color.

Unfolding it quietly, all the while scratching down more equations in my math notebook, I read it.

_You want to be a Graphic Designer?_

Oh shoot! I _wrote_ that?! Considering this must have been the one hundredth note I had gotten back from Tamaki, somewhere in the middle I didn't bother paying attention to what I had written down in response. Apparently I wrote down more than he needed to know.

Ouran was a place for wealthy children to grow into their parents shoes as business people, doctors, lawyers, surgeons, vice versa. Not for those who wish to pursue art, of any kind.

And I just blurted out my deepest desire to a bumbling, blonde, drama king!

_No! That's crazy, I came here to get good enough grades to enter a medical school. _I quickly wrote down, folded the paper and nearly flung it back to Tamaki at my left. My face had flushed in the process, the very idea of my becoming a Graphic Designer had been shot down and left to burn in the wreckage. Scorned and laughed at, my dream was just that, something that will never happen.

I would have to settle for becoming a doctor or an undertaker, taking things apart had to be more interesting than defending bad people or dealing with the citizens of Japan who wouldn't answer their phones because of Caller ID…

I glanced up at Tamaki through my eyelashes, he held a hand to his chin while his eyes skimmed over and over my answer. He looked so deep in thought, in this serious pose I wasn't sure of what to make of him – times like these I could see why girls loved him. He wasn't the kind of guy who would manipulate them for his own gains, he aimed to please.

He was also a very good listener, or in this case reader, when notes were over and we were given practice sheets, he would partner up with me and we would listen to one another ramble. Of course, I value what I have to say, whatever came out of Tamaki's was normally something outlandish – like sitting at a kotatsu.

_What was so great about a kotatsu anyway?_

I tried to catch on to what our teacher was explaining amidst my daydreaming when Tamaki wrote something down under my sentence. At the same time Tamaki was folding the note up again I caught Yuemori-sensei's glasses flash (in a way that was eerily similar to Kyouya's manner.) She had spotted Tamaki doing something strictly forbidden in her class – prepare to pass a note.

I shot a desperate look at Tamaki who was smiling brightly and stretching his hand out to drop the note on my desk's surface, all the while I was shaking my head rapidly, but subtly.

Yuemori-sensei was on me like a hawk on a field mouse, she snatched up the note and gave Tamaki and I a suspicious look.

"I will see you _both_ after class," she said before high-stepping up back to the front of the room, leaving the note on her desk before returning to her lecture.

Fifty minutes later Tamaki and I were standing straight-backed, side by side, in front of Yuemori-sensei, who was quietly reading the note we had been passing back and forth at her desk. It was a good four pages long (I winced when she unraveled it, I hadn't realized Tamaki had been taping them together) and she was reading every single word.

_Oh Kami, what had I written down?_

Shifting uncertainly from foot to foot, Tamaki would nudge me gently with his hand. I couldn't help but be nervous, I was never a troublemaker, heck, I was the furthest thing from a daredevil. Being on anyone's bad side, especially a sensei's, was new and alien to me. Tamaki, for one, was taking this all in stride, as if he felt he had written the Bible and was awaiting praise and I, some sinful, erotic fairy-tale I would no doubt get in trouble for.

"You have broken a rule in my class, you know this." Yuemori-sensei's voice was older, firmly set in the 1940s. Her skin wrinkled at the edges of her gray eyes and her fingers were knobby and sharp. If she had a ruler I'm sure she would have given us a swat or ten, but her tone was much warmer than I thought it would be.

"I don't give warnings, therefore the both of you will be cleaning my room at the end of the day today, alone." She claimed, I nodded in instant submission, Tamaki absolutely beamed.

"Great! I can use the tools of the commoners that Tsuyu-chan so proudly uses! I will do my best!" Tamaki announced, I sweat-dropped and wished I could evaporate or melt into the floor. Yuemori-sensei was not amused.

"I expect you in a couple of hours, you're dismissed." Yuemori-sensei claimed.

"Oh, hold on one more moment Honiwa," Yuemori-sensei's voice called out as Tamaki and I got to her door, where her next period's students were waiting for entrance. When Tamaki turned around Yuemori-sensei shooed him out the door, leaving me to return to the spot in front of her desk.

"You wrote you wanted to be a Graphic Designer? That's very impractical for an Ouran student, Honiwa. But I feel you know this, am I correct?" Yuemori asked, I nodded solemnly.

"I did, I don't want to be one anymore Sensei," I tried my best to sound convincing, but she didn't seemed assured.

"And you're sure about that?" Yuemori-sensei inquired further, I nodded again.

"I don't see what's the matter with pursuing this goal, if you have any talent and passion for it." Yuemori-sensei claimed, my eyes widened as I gave her a strange look.

"That's crazy!" I burst out, but instantly withdrew, "Sorry,"

"Sane people seldom go the distance, Honiwa." Yuemori-sensei stated with a knowing look, "Besides, an Ouran education is a brilliant back-up plan if all doesn't go well. Become a doctor or a lawyer if you choose, in this age, it's up to you."

Outside Tamaki was waiting for me.

"What did she say?" he asked curiously.

"Just a few words of encouragement," I said as he walked alongside me as we scurried down the hall. Thankfully our last classes were opposite to one another.

"Something about sane people don't always go the distance and so on," I explained, Tamaki's eyebrows vanished into his hairline.

"What? That's what I_ wrote_ down!" he yelped, I blinked then smiled.

"I'm sure," was my reply, Tamaki pouted.

"What? You don't believe me?"

After Tamaki and I managed to clean the room (the Hitachiins DID pay a visit, but I _refused_ to let them in past the door) the blonde left for a Host Club meeting in one of Ouran's libraries. After changing into my janitor jumpsuit and grabbing a self-filtering mop ringer and bucket, I made my way down one of my hallways scheduled to be cleaned today.

As fate would have it, Hunny rammed headfirst into my gut in a steel-iron embrace.

"Tsuyu-chan!" he cried happily, I sighed.

"I made my decision Hunny-sempai," I claimed, Hunny released me before gazing up into my face, his hazel eyes huge and wondering.

"I'll attend _once _every _other_ week and you will not pay me, is that clear? No under the table or anything sneaky like that," I added on with a smile, Hunny frowned.

"But-" I waved him off.

"Don't worry, I already have another job in mind, when do you want me to come over…oh, and I need your address," Hunny shook his head with a big grin on his face, although the smile didn't reach his eyes all the way.

"Tsuyu-chan can take my limo! We can go straight to a café after school ne?" I blinked as Hunny snuggled into Usa-chan, I gave an exasperated sigh.

"All right Hunny-sempai, what day?"

"How about this Saturday after school and work?" Hunny cried, I nodded, that was fine.

_Work hard and everything will be fine in the end._

"Don't forget, the Host Club reopens this Friday," Kyouya's voice came out of nowhere, I jumped before I spun around to confront him.

"I never got around to asking, but how will I clean if I'm in the Music Room?" I questioned, Kyouya's glasses flashed.

"I've already had it arranged that you clean _after_ club activities," he answered, a dark cloud hovered over my thoughts. "Hunny's proposal also clears a small portion of your debt, your assistance will greatly help Mori-sempai as he conditions as he is away from his cousin."

I gave a Hunny a strange look, Mori, who had only just appeared behind the small blonde, looked as nonchalant as ever. Was I _attending_ Hunny's 'tea parties' or _babysitting_ him?

"You look better without glasses, Yu-_chan_," Koaru and Hikaru purred into my ears as they made themselves comfortable on my shoulders. I could see their identical smirks out of the corners of my eyes.

"It's _Tsu_yu,"

"All right, _Yu-chan_," I growled as they laughed.

"You should request us Friday, Yu-chan," one of the twins continued, Hikaru or Koaru, who knew? "You could teach us properly about how to use these things," he pointed down at the mop ringer and bucket.

"That's not possible, she's requesting myself I believe," Kyouya claimed, Hikaru, Koaru, and Hunny all gave Kyouya sad moans.

"Why would she request for you?" the twins teased half-heartedly.

"But I was hoping to give her some strawberry cheesecake!" Hunny cried.

"She needs advanced guidance for Physics, else wise she will fail, and Hunny, she is already going to a café with you Saturday instead of going to the Host Club." Kyouya explained, the twins gave me sinister looks that promised worldwide doom and Hunny nodded solemnly. I frowned.

"You mean – if I go with Hunny-sempai every week instead of every other week I can have at least one day free? Money wise?" I asked, sounding hopeful. Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"I thought you were under the impression _you_ were _paying_ for Hunny's tea parties?" Kyouya admitted in mock shame, in a cartoon, I'm certain my jaw would have hit the ground.

"What? But why-"

"I did say your debt would diminish with this upcoming responsibility, what money you pay will end up in a company that owes me fifteen percent of their daily profit,"

"You _are_ evil," I growled out without thinking, the twins barked out with laughter before patting me non-too-gently on the back, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"That's the Shadow King for you," one of the twins shouted, I glared at them, Kyouya never bothered to deny the title.

"Don't you all have a meeting somewhere?" I asked, as if on cue, I heard Tamaki and Haruhi's voices pop out from behind a corner and drawing closer. They were arguing about something concerning commoners and visiting Haruhi, I felt so bad for him. Haruhi anyway.

"It has already been adjourned," Kyouya answered, I resisted rolling my eyes.

_Of course, so they come to torment me._

"We thought we could be of assistance," one of the twins said, I raised a brow at him.

"I think _not_-"

"Aw! Come on Yu-chan!" the other cried, I glanced at him, my eyebrows furrowing in thought.

_In some way I had to differentiate the two!_

"No, and it's Tsuyu,"

"If we call you Tsu-chan will you let us help?"

"No,"

"Yu-_kun?_"

"No,"

"Yu-_dono?_"

"Could you just let me work in peace?!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Poor, poor Tsuyu. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! Please keep up the feedback - I mostly want to make sure I'm keeping everyone in character, I feel especially proud of how I'm keeping Kyouya manipulative, i hate it when OCs get to know the character they're paired up with too fast when in reality, that rarely happens. Of course, I love fluff as much as the next person, but considering it's hard to come up with fluff and keep Kyouya in person I'm feeling a little discouraged. If anyone has any ideal scenes, feel free to share them. I always read my inbox and reviews!_


	4. Taking on Ayanokouji

**~ Chapter Four ~**

**~ Taking on Ayanokouji ~**

With a sigh I buried my face into my hands, I had just written down everything corresponding to specific days on my calendar. Everything that would soon be happening would be happening within a matter of days – requesting a host every day (2,000¥), attending my first tea party at the nearby _Lolita Café_ with Hunny (only Kami knows how much that will devour my finances), a Physics exam was scheduled for next week, not to mention cleaning every single day till graduation…I was getting tired thinking about it all.

Then to top it all off, the administration had shot my work permit to smithereens! According to them, if I had another job my grades would decline and make a black mark on Ouran's perfect record. I also happen to feel that they are right, it's a challenge to push through many of the A-1 classes as it is, if my grades were to slip…

So what was I supposed to do about that dang Host Club and Hunny's sugary appetite? Use my savings?

Which very well might happen, my savings made up financially for my lack of pride to use it. I thought by investing all my past birthday money and allowance into mutual funds and saving envelopes in the bank, that I was doing the right thing. In the long run I would be able to afford my own housing after graduation or dorming at a university, to be able to pay my college tuition without a worry.

If I delve into my savings now, it would all be gone by my last day of high school.

Would it last me though? This led to other questions, like, is it even worth coming here to Ouran? Was it honestly worth the bother using my parents' connections to get into the place even if it meant physical labor?

Granted, I was as ignorant to cleaning as a good majority of Ouran's students, but to survive I had to adapt. As primitive as that may sound, that's what I had to do. Most people would turn to their parents, but me?

I wanted to see something for myself I guess you could say.

My cell phone vibrated on my desk, I eyed it as the front display showed an image of a small envelope and the name of the sender.

_Tamaki_? I picked it up and flipped it open, a text message flipped open and revealed its contents.

_Want 2 go 2 a park w/ the Host Club Sunday? Commoners like that sort of thing rite? Haruhi will come 2,_ he said, I frowned.

I would be spending a good amount of time with them against my will, why would I want to spend time outside of class in what little free time I have? Then again, Tamaki (a Suoh) is going through a lot of trouble texting me about it. It would be rude to refuse when in all honesty, I had nothing better to do.

Except studying. My eyes deliberately turned to gaze at my Physics textbook, of which, gleamed evilly in the dim lighting of my room.

Needless to say, I accepted Tamaki's invitation.

* * *

**Thursday//**_**Significance?**__ Last official day of my unofficial freedom._

"What do you think about Albert Einstein?" I asked absently, twenty minutes ago our "Bunsen" burner had been taken away on the account my hair had almost been set on fire. I could have sworn I pulled all of it back! Instead of using fire, Kyouya had resorted to a more simpler way of experimentation.

Writing out the complicated vocabulary in this week's chapter on flashcards for me to study.

"What do you mean?" Kyouya replied back mildly, per usual, his laptop was out and about, pleasing its master with its juicy informational blogs and ability to tear down firewalls as persistent as the Great Wall of China. Our Physics project was due tomorrow and since Kyouya confessed ours was finished (what a surprise), he would spend the rest of today's class attempting to make sense of it to me.

In which I thought was rather kind of him, although he looked extremely bored out of his mind.

Unlike the usual, his hair seemed a little tousled as if he had been shaken awake this morning and he wasn't adjusting his glasses nearly as much as he usually does. Throughout class, I had been meaning to ask him if something was wrong, but every time I opened my mouth I shut it nervously, whenever the question repeated itself in my mind it sounded awkward. It's not like I knew him that well to begin with…

"Well, some people believe he shouldn't have come up with E equals Mc squared as it led to the Atomic bomb on Japan from the United States, thus, killing many people. Yet the formula benefitted the scientific and medical world, surely you, an Ootori, would have some opinion of him?" I explained, Kyouya gave me a semi-amused look.

"You're using such big words, perhaps this exercise works for you Honiwa-san," Kyouya claimed.

"Don't change the subject, I know you heard me."

"You do know Einstein became so engrossed in his work, almost an obsession really, it led to familial issues?" stated Kyouya, I nodded.

"Yeah, tends to happen when your priorities are screwed up." I replied, Kyouya's fingers stopped typing along his keyboard.

"If his family came first, do you think he would have discovered e equals Mc squared?" he inquired further, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe, maybe not, if it did, it probably would have happened later in his life." I inferred.

"Is that so? He did live apart from his wife and two sons for five years before his marriage ended up in divorce, don't you think he should have spent more time with his family? Despite the fame his brilliance would eventually come to?" Kyouya gave me a practical stare, as if expecting a practical response.

"He shouldn't have been so far from his family, it wasn't as if he were a soldier in a war," I whispered mostly to myself, "it's not like humankind would have been better or worse with the coming of his discoveries, it's not like the end of the world would have come if he experimented and discovered at Zurich with his family."

"And besides, if family was so far down the ladder, why even bother going through the trouble of making one?" was my conclusion, my mind could sometimes be far too practical for my own good, but it made more sense and stupidity became more clear that way.

Getting lost in these ramblings made me forget who I was speaking to.

"Heirs are important, but I do see your point," Kyouya spoke, but his voice did not betray him and it irked me how I felt there was more to be said on the matter concerning him. My green eyes bore into his gray ones – spending time with him has left me almost _used_ to him, like a friendship just waiting to happen.

Not that I would ever admit to that, nothing would come from it, would it?

"Kids aren't that great, why go through sex and child birth when you could get a kid from an orphanage." I claimed, Kyouya blinked.

"Interesting theory," he said as his lips curled up in amusement, I shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm different." I looked at him as he returned to his laptop until my brainwaves came to an abrupt thought.

"Did you just _agree_ with me?" I blurted out, causing some heads to turn in our direction. Kyouya just smiled as his continued to type.

"You could say that,"

As the class came to a close and the labs were shuffling to be cleaned before the bell rang, Kyouya skimmed through my flashcards.

"That's a good start, I think we both will agree to keep you away from fire in the near and far future however," Kyouya claimed as he went to pass me the cards, when our hands touched for the briefest of seconds, butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach.

"Thanks for your help," I managed to say as I packed the cards away, the flesh on my skin that touched his still tingled.

"You did get Tamaki's message right?" Kyouya asked as we headed toward the door as the bell rang.

"Yes, I'll be meeting you all at the Koen Gardens?"

"I was under the impression one of us would be picking you up?" I narrowed my eyes up at him suspiciously.

"No, it's all right, I told Tamaki I would find my own way." I tried to assure Kyouya, but he didn't seem convinced. We went our separate ways as soon as we stepped out of the Physics classroom. Shame riddled every fiber of my being.

_Did he know? Did he want to know how and where I lived because he knew? Or am I just exaggerating? Maybe he just wants to make sure I get a ride, geez Tsuyu, not everyone has ulterior motives!_

Lunchtime I hung out with the girls who had been talking with me since they fancied my bento lunches.

There were three of them ~ the first of whom who spoke to me was Ayame Jonochi, a pale, thin girl with wavy, brown hair. Her bangs were split and shoved aside to frame her face, of which consisted of brown eyes hidden behind frameless glasses. She claims she a regular at the Host Club when they're open and normally requests Tamaki or Haruhi.

The second was my grade's Class Vice-President, Momoka Kurakano. Adorable with long, honey-colored hair (a small portion spun into a pair of braided knobs on either side of her head) complete with wayward, fluffy bangs. Without glasses (like Ayame and I) her eyes appeared huge and bubbly.

The oddest of the bunch is Reiko Kanazuki, who hardly spoke at all. I found out the hard when she did speak, it was of curses and black magic. It was only at lunch that I ever saw her, apparently she was in cohorts with Nekozawa-sempai's Black Magic Club in the basement. Despite those strange attributes, she was an attractive girl with black, straightly-trimmed hair and deep eyes. In comparison to Ayame and Momoka, she was rather shy, but managed to be a regular at the Host Club as well, but normally requested Hunny.

Somehow I managed to grab a table with three other occupants who did not require a borderline, or so to speak. It felt strange and wonderful at the same time, to think I managed to find company in this glamorous school while holding a janitor job down and they did NOT enjoy excessive amounts of cakes, plus they talked.

"So, Tsuyu-chan, we can call you that right?" Momoka asked bravely, I nodded as I unpacked my bento.

"I have no problem with that," _not that I could stop you anyway,_ I thought, Reiko glanced at my lunch, thankfully not with the same fascination as Ayame and Momoka.

"Is there…anyway you could sacrifice your onigiri, Tsuyu-chan?" she asked, I frowned.

"You mean…onigiri are not served here?" I asked, bewildered. From personal experience, I knew the cafeteria staff took great pride in being able to serve anything the students desired, no matter the kind. Reiko looked away, slightly flushed.

"They already have condiments added…"

"Meaning they're not plain?"

"Yes…" My eye brows rose into my hairline, she may not be a janitor, but Reiko was as odd as they come.

"Sure, you can have one, but you are eating lunch right?" I asked, pinpointing the empty space in front of Reiko. It was then I noticed that Momoka and Ayame didn't have their meals either. I gave them all odd looks.

"Are you all going anorexic on me or something? Or did the kitchen break down?" which was absolutely impossible, or as close as one could get to impossible anyway. This school must have ten extra generators for every function throughout the premises.

"That's not it, Tamaki's in line…" Ayame claimed as she gazed toward the back of the dining area, sure enough, Tamaki and his loyal fans were blocking the entrance to the food. I sighed, this was ridiculous – the Host Club would be up and running _tomorrow_ for Kami's sake!

"I'm sorry, but that's just pathetic," I growled as I leaned back in my chair. I refused to touch my food until my newfound friends had theirs!

"It's the way things are though," a new voice popped up, my brain sent up red flags as warnings as a girl came up to our table. Although she wore the same pastel-colored dress as us, her red, long hair and sly eyes screamed 'witch.' Reiko may seem like one to the ignorant, but during school hours, she bore the same uniform and merely symbolized a quiet person.

This girl was trouble, it was written across her acne-free forehead.

"Hello, Ayanokouji-san." Momoka said, but it sounded strained, like she was forcing herself to be polite. I scrutinized this girl, she certainly didn't have the aura a nice person would have.

"Hm, some would suppose so," I replied, putting a hand to my chin out of habit, I normally did that when I would do some intense thinking (like Physics homework.)

"Then again, it's illogical and people have gotten hurt because of their lack of decorum." I explained further, "I thought this was a school of fine upbringing, surely this isn't the first time any of these girls have seen good looking men, or people in general."

Momoka seemed almost bolder (if it was possible) since I spoke up to this Ayanokouji (what a mouthful, I'll call her Ayano-san instead.) Reiko remained silent and her eyes were downcast as if in concentration on the onigiri in her hands that I had given to her. Ayame seemed to be _glaring_ at the redhead.

Ayano-san smirked.

"It's also illogical for Tamaki to have feelings for another male student, as he so carelessly expresses toward the peasant," I couldn't help but join forces with Ayame, there was no doubt in my mind she was referring to Haruhi.

"So he's homosexual, so what?" Ayano-san shot me a fierce look and Momoka looked appalled.

"Tamaki-san is not _gay_!" Momoka gasped, "he's such a ladies' man!"

"Plus there is no evidence for it," I continued with a smirk of my own that I shot back at Ayano-san. "These _feelings_ you claim he has toward Fujiouka-san may resemble something else, friends should not always be assumed to be couples, good grief."

"But all he does is hug him, swing him around and call him adorable, he's even called him his own 'daughter!'" Ayano-san cried, the glare lifted off my face to be replaced by something of mock empathy.

"Ooh, that certainly makes things more kinky then, I now see your perspective on this Ayano-san," I claimed, Momoka and Ayame gave me looks of pure disgust at the use of my language, Reiko, on the other hand, burst out laughing. Surrounding students that overheard the conversation either shared feelings with Momoka and Ayame (mostly the girls) or Reiko (mostly the boys.)

_Ayano-san?_ The redhead thought with great aggravation, a shadow cast over her face.

"You're not taking this seriously-" she growled, but being the kind person that I am, I cut her off.

"You don't know that, you also don't know that from this conversation I have picked out tidbits of info from your reactions and dialogue that led me to a conclusion about you." I said, I subconsciously knew that I had a good portion of attention drawn to my person. "You have been brought up in a fine manner like many of the good students here, but you believe you should only associate with those of similar standing. Thus, making you a complete and total harpy, in modern slang, a bitch."

Momoka and Ayame's eyes widened even further, Reiko had to hide her laughter in the palms of her hands.

"Expressing your thoughts over Tamaki's possible homo-sexualism is a way for you to make you feel better about yourself, I'm guessing you and the Host Club (or Tamaki personally) had a bit of a tiff in the past. Why else would you be so bitter?"

"And lastly, ever heard of the saying 'misery enjoys company?' You _are _misery, expressing your meager thoughts with those who could care less shows this – you want someone to join your bandwagon against the Host Club. Tell me, are any of these wrong?"

Ayano-san must have been holding in some wicked shrieks by the looks of her inflating head, Reiko had grown quiet watching this.

"You have no _right_ to talk you-"

"Is there a problem here?" It was Kyouya – how convenient, no? Ayano-san snapped around, glaring holes up into face, I wanted to bring up the fact that if lasers did shoot out of peoples eyes, Kyouya's glasses would have done Ayano-san in instantly. I refrained, I had to contain some of my dignity, even if I just sacrificed some of it to curse.

"Not. At. All." Ayano-san huffed out before stomping away, her eyes narrowed on me dangerously before sitting down at a far, faraway table. I smiled calmly as Kyouya gave me a questioning look, but as always, I had that lingering feeling that he knew the entire story already.

"I'm guessing you would like to know where that came from?" I asked, Momoka and Ayame were too busy fawning over Kyouya's charming looks to listen to my 'appalling' speech. Reiko I trusted the moment she laughed at my 'elegant' insults toward Ayano-san.

"Indeed," he replied, he too, sounded amused with a slight touch of confusion. If he were baffled he would never admit it outright.

"My…occupation has it's quirks, the girl had it coming to her anyway." Was my answer, Kyouya's face seemed to soften, as if in understanding.

"There's a waiting list for Tamaki, Jonochi-san. Would you like to book your reservation now? Same goes for Hunny-sempai, Kanazuki-san." Kyouya claimed, Reiko and Ayame looked downcast, I felt sorry for them.

"Do you think that might have been a little too harsh, Honiwa-san?" Kyouya questioned as the girls tried to figure out what they were doing a month from now (a month in advance to book a high school student…_wow_.)

"If they have to book their hosts, how come I can't book for a later time?" I asked, Kyouya gave an evil smile.

"You're automatically in the system and don't change the subject,"

"Even Stevens," I replied, an eye brow rose on Kyouya's face at the new phrase, making him look completed bewildered and adorably confused, I couldn't help but laugh. I wish I had a camera!

"Oooh~good one Shadow King!" I heard one of the Hitachiin Twins cry from behind a plant along the wall that ran parallel to our table. I turned around to find them, one holding an advanced Canon camera, I looked back at Kyouya, he appeared slightly miffed.

"About your question, I have my connections." I stated, Kyouya gazed at me for a moment, I felt my skin tickle uncomfortably. Unknown to yours truly, the young Ootori was trying to figure me out, his brain attempting to solve how mine functioned.

He returned to his cool demeanor within half-seconds.

"You do, I wouldn't want to lose a loyal customer." Kyouya agreed, I frowned.

"There's nothing _loyal _about your _customer_!"

* * *

Later that day, as Tamaki babbled on about something irrelevant to math, I recalled a time earlier in the year. It was strange that I was remembering it now, but Ayano-san was to thank for that.

I had known she was pestering Fujiouka at the beginning of the school year. Numerous times I had attempted to thwart her bullying, but Ayano-san seemed to have been a better tracker than I. She scented Haruhi's items out better than a Bloodhound, tossing them into waters or sabotaging his blazer with pins. Apparently Haruhi couldn't find one 'usual spot' and my job made it hard to look out for other students.

The day before Ayano-san had been banned from the club, I was cleaning one of Ouran's large windows. The job was uncomfortable and painful, it required more than one person to clean and I was one of ten on that floor that day. Yet I was alone on that window, my hands over my head for long periods of time.

At some point I looked out of the window and along the scenery of one of Ouran's many courtyards. This one had the largest fountain of them all, the one with the largest base that transformed into a uninhabitable pond.

What caught my interest was that Haruhi was rummaging through the water in search of something, I could only guess this was one of Ayano-san's latest schemes at harassing him.

Then Tamaki appeared.

* * *

"What's with that face, Tsuyu-chan?" Tamaki spoke, snapping me out of the flashback, I figured I must have been staring at him unintentionally. He gave a charming smile.

"Did you fall in love with me?"

* * *

"_Did you fall in love with me?"_ I overheard Tamaki say as I opened the window to let in a breeze, I inwardly laughed as he tugged at Haruhi's face.

"_Anyway, let's continue searching!"

* * *

_

"Oh, no, but can you tell me what it's like?" I asked the blonde, he seemed taken back by it.

"Love is a splendid thing, something I have yet to experience, just because I am a host, doesn't mean I know what it's like, silly!" Tamaki explained, I drew my hand to my chin as my eyes returned to the math packet we had been assigned.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I heard it was something that could not be explained." Tamaki claimed, although he had this faraway look to his eyes.

It didn't matter to me if Tamaki turned out to be homo or bisexual, I knew he had a certain fondness for Haruhi Fujiouka. Besides, Japan was known for it's yoai origins anyway. Moments later I applied the same thinking level to Kyouya and immediately got a reaction I wasn't expecting from myself.

_He damn well better NOT be.

* * *

_

"_**Ootori-sempai!" I called as I raced after him down the hall, the dark-haired youth turned around and gave me a stoic expression.**_

"_**Yes…Miss?" he asked, my mission kept any offense at bay.**_

"_**It's Ayanokouji who has been terrorizing Fujiouka-san, just so you know." I felt like I was tattle-taling, the fact that I was reporting this to this guy was disturbing enough, but I felt that the boy shouldn't have to put up with this.**_

"_**Hm, really? We know that," Kyouya claimed, I huffed.**_

"_**Then why haven't you stopped this then? Hasn't he gone through enough to get into this school?" I growled, he adjusted his glasses.**_

"_**You feel you should look out for him," it wasn't a question, I glanced up into his face and into his eyes. A hint of knowing flickering in his irises.**_

"_**So what if I do?"

* * *

**_

"_Did you think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our information network. Of course, we have evidence on the other issue as well." Kyouya stated as he raised a few photos of Ayanokouji with Haruhi's things. He never did admit to anyone it was me that gave him his lead, that if I hadn't pinpointed Ayanokouji, it would have taken longer to get the photographs. His 'information network' was at its prime, another reason he would never confess it was on the word of a student janitor that they caught the one behind Haruhi's bullying.

* * *

_

_**A/N:** For those of you who are confused, the last quote by Kyouya is in the manga, volume 1, chapter 1 when Ayanokouji was found out. The paragraph in bold was a past event when Tsuyu first spoke to Kyouya ever. I feel I should note that since Tsuyu is a second year and adores CSI shows and so on, that just because she doesn't do all that well in Physics doesn't mean she doesn't have an advanced vocabulary. ^^ I hope she doesn't offend anyone through her...vulgar words (vulgar in this age?) Although she only swore once, it was foreign for the both of us (meaning in character and author) to write her saying "bitch." She doesn't swear that often and only does so when she feels it will get the point across, saying 'harpy' before ' bitch' was a means of showing she had other 'appropriate' words to bestow upon Ayanokouji, but preferred the more modern term. I shortened her name down to Ayano-san for my sake, I could only type 'Ayanokouji' so MANY times! And since it's an alien name, Spellcheck would have been of no use to me...bleh._

_Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lol I know those who are faving and alerting, but not reviewing!!! I can stalk you...if I so desired. Which I don't, but despite that, give some feedback~_

_Special thanks to Laleanen~ I have taken your advice and ideas to heart and hope to apply them soon! Consider that your email inspired me to write this chapter out in a quick and elegant manner! I was really inspired!_


	5. Stage Fright

**Note: **_Please, if you fave/alert this story PLEASE leave a review to explain why! Even the tiniest thing can help me improve my writing and tell me any suggestions you may have!_

**~ Chapter Five ~**

**~ Stage Fright ~**

That morning I woke up, it slowly dawned on me I would be getting to bed much later from now on (school - attending the Host Club - cleaning - getting home - eating - homework - bed - repeat.) Slinking out of bed I clambered into my half-bathroom, turned on the shower faucet and climbed in (after I stripped of course.)

My morning routine could be rather spontaneous, sometimes I took showers in the morning, sometimes at night (my hair's so flat it didn't matter if I slept on it wet or not.) After the shower, I would comb out the tangles before pulling it back into a braid (original, I know.) Putting on my glasses I eyed my appearance in the small mirror over the sink.

_These glasses seriously did not suit me at all…_but putting in contacts every day was a pain and I enjoyed my 'disguise,' even if it didn't fool anyone (normally there wasn't anyone at school after club activities, so who was there to fool anyway?)

In Ouran's uniform, I made my way to the small kitchen area in my rundown apartment. At first, I was reluctant, but edging over to the pantry, I discovered why I was normally hesitant to search for food.

There hardly ever was any to look for, I'm not poor by any means, cheap wasn't the word either. With a sigh I found a small box of 'commoner's' food I found on sale the other day.

_Finicky_ was a good word, I decided as I heated the ramen. Why purchase a more expansive brand or type of food when I could gain more from something less exquisite? Although I never thought that way before I moved out of my parents' home, I never imagined it could be this difficult living on my own.

Since my first year at Ouran, I had been living off of money in a separate savings account (mostly provided by my grandparents.) It was fine since I never used money for anything other than groceries and other necessities, but now that stupid Host Club was going to eat the rest of it up and _force_ me into using my other savings account.

_Why did that polisher just HAVE to have a Max Power button?_ Why did the Host Club just HAVE to delay their leave that day? Why? _Why?_ _Why?_

After eating breakfast I sluggishly gathered my school bag and jacket, it was spring and it was chillier than usual. Making sure I had my two grand ready in a safe place in my bag, I made my way out the door, but not before saying farewell to Gibbous.

"Don't wait up for me darling, I'll be late." I said dully, the silvery blue beta's shimmery tails swept through the tepid water. The filter bubbling and gushing somewhere in the back of the tank. You're probably wondering how I have a pet when I can hardly afford food for myself – my parents got it for me in case I got _lonely_…

Yeah, _I know right?_

My first time ever taking a train to school was a very unique and commoner experience, I would have preferred a car, but the train was all I could afford (plus traffic was terrible at this time of the day.) I did have a few encounters with those who recognized the Ouran puffy girls' uniform and on all those occasions, I lied through my teeth – telling them I was in Class D due to my Yakuza parentage.

They backed away immediately, nobody messed with the Yakuza unless they had a death wish.

My phone vibrated in my bag, I made a mental note to put it on Silent as I rummaged for it.

"_OMG HOST CLUB IS OPEN AGAIN!!!! WHEEE!!!"_ From Tamaki, I visibly paled.

"Are you all right dear?" an older lady asked from her seat, I nodded weakly.

"I'm fine, thank you though." I said, the woman smiled sadly.

"It's not easy being the pretty daughter of the Yakuza, I understand." She said, my form froze.

_I did NOT mean for that false information to spread!

* * *

_

Needless to say, I was exhausted by the time I got to school, what a great way to start off _this_ day, considering I would need all the energy I could muster.

"Good morning Tsuyu-chan!" Hunny greeted as I felt the familiar embrace, I patted the blonde on the head.

"Morning, Hunny-sempai." I greeted back, I peered up at a lingering Mori, "You too Mori-sempai."

"Hey," he said back.

"Whoa, you spoke," I said evenly, Mori remained nonchalant although I saw him shift his weight to his left foot. Hunny let go of me and jumped up and down.

"Guess what Tsuyu-chan?!" he asked, passing girls blushed as they stared at the small blonde and the tall Kendo student. Then they would look at me with confused faces, speaking to one another in hushed whispers not meant to criticize, I didn't blame them, I would be curious too if I wasn't so accepting of the way life works.

"The Host Club is reopening today," I claimed rather blandly, Hunny nodded.

"Aaaannddd….?" He trailed off, waiting for my answer.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow to a café for a tea party," I added, Hunny bounced even higher if that were at all possible, but this time he landed on my shoulders instead of the floor.

"Request me! Request me!" Hunny cried jubilantly, I blinked as I peered up at him.

"You hardly weigh anything," I observed, Hunny tugged at my hair.

"Do you not like wearing your hair down, Tsuyu-chan?" Hunny asked innocently.

"My hair is pretty flat, it looks more interesting this way," I replied casually, Hunny frowned, but the look vanished in seconds. Was it me or did everyone in the Host Club have massive mood swings?

"Mitsukuni," Mori stated, I didn't get the point, but Hunny apparently did as he jumped off my shoulders and onto his cousin.

"Ne, ne, Takashi," replied Hunny, after Mori placed him back on the ground, Hunny spun around to face me once more.

"We'll see you later Tsuyu-chan!" Hunny cried, with that, the two made their way to their homerooms.

_What was that?

* * *

_

"Do you guys have a secret language of some sort? The Host Club I mean?" I asked later in Physics, Kyouya adjusted his glasses before giving me a wayward glance. We were preparing to present our projects to the class and to be honest, chatting was a way for me to ease my stage fright. Not that I was self-conscious or nervous, okay, I was a _little_ terrified, but whenever I had to present, I tended to ramble and get off topic.

I didn't want to do that now, not with the top of our class as my partner…although he was the one who knew of what we have been doing. Yet I had to do some speaking to get a good grade as well.

"You memorized your flashcards right?" Kyouya asked, I nodded.

"Sure, why? Wait, I thought they were _vocab_-"

"I had them in a certain order you know," he replied, frowning, I pulled out the vocab words and eyed them warily. I only had fifteen of them, but…

"You had me…write my own speech notes?" I asked, hardly believing it. Each card led to another in a presentational manner, my eyes grew wider with each passing card, suddenly the butterflies in my stomach began to fly about as the fear of misreading them came to mind.

"Few put their vocabulary to good use, mostly due to the fact that they don't remember the words and prefer to use a less intellectual phrase to disguise their ignorance. This way, I calculated that not only would you learn, you would prepare as well. Let this be a lesson to you," Kyouya explained, I merely stared at him. His eyes were locked on the blackboard rows in front of us, his laptop shut away for presentations and note-taking.

I felt my face burn slightly at the thought of Kyouya looking out for me. My face fell when I realized if I didn't do well, that wouldn't bode well for Kyouya's grade either. Mentally sighing, I watched the current group return to their seats, hands clapping in applause. The next pair went up, fully prepared and I knew we were up next. My stomach flipped and flopped.

_This is a lot of pressure,_ I thought to myself, trying to (in vain) to calm my nerves as the pair smiled and beamed at one another, as if taking cues to when it was one or the other's turn to speak. They were doing marvelously, taught to stand straight, smile, and have confidence in oneself. Granted, I had a similar background and took on a job unrelated to the family business that's uncommon in our class, but I couldn't help, but think this presentation rode on Kyouya's shoulders.

It's the way it usually went when we were in groups or pairs, I did the research and my partner did most of the talking. Yet now the roles were reversed and that routine had been shoved upon me. On the other hand, Kyouya probably didn't think that way…maybe the note cards were just a way of leading me if he were to 'spontaneously' pause to let me get a word in.

Which he _would_ do.

"Tsuyu-chan!" someone whispered, I peered over to have a note shoved in lap (oh great, this _must_ be an omen!) The person who passed it to me was some kid I never really caught the name of, but she pointed halfway across the room to Momoka, who had already presented less than thirty minutes ago. She signaled to my eyes.

Cautiously I unfolded the note and read it.

_Take off your glasses when you present! You'll feel better! Trust me~_

I blinked, that was terribly random. Looking up at Momoka again, she motioned with her hands to take off her invisible glasses, frowning I peered up at the teacher and the current pair. They were halfway through with their presentation and the teacher was hanging onto every word, she must have been looking forward to her next group (Kyouya was the most intelligent of us after all.) Putting the note in my bag, I fumbled with my thoughts.

Taking my glasses off wasn't that big of a deal to be honest, it wasn't about the 'disguise' idea either. I was short-sighted, so maneuvering around desks wouldn't be too difficult (most people avoid big, blurry blobs) and I could always take off my glasses at the front of the classroom, but what if I needed to look at the flashcards? The teacher recommended not using any, but now that I knew I had them, what if I forgot or stammered over something that could easily be remedied by rereading them as we presented?

Momoka narrowed her eyes on me, which was rather uncharacteristic of her, she was normally so bubbly. With a sigh (and a quick glance at Kyouya) I slipped my glasses off.

Almost immediately applause broke out in the room as the presenting pair gave big smiles as they returned to their seats. It was our turn now.

Not being able to see perfectly wasn't a hindrance, Kyouya and I made our way to the front of the room with little difficulty. He set up his black flash drive into the school laptop connected to the classroom projector. Once our PowerPoint had been brought up, Kyouya didn't come to my side next to the screen, instead, he wavered around the laptop since he would need to press the touch pad to switch slides.

I felt as if I weren't a part of the presentation as Kyouya opened the presentation with a few simple, yet powerful words that made the teacher swoon. My 'vocabulary cards' raced through my brain, the first one, I realized, came into play after Kyouya paused after going to the next slide with the blurry, but large, impacted word 'ALLOY' on the board.

I felt my cheeks burn, but when everyone's eyes turned onto me, I noticed I couldn't see them that well. Something akin to relief settled on my shoulders and heart, I was still nervous, but I opened my mouth anyway.

"Figuratively speaking, 'alloy' refers to a powerful attraction between something or someone, in reference to magnetism, it means the same thing as it attracts other alloys, or irons, into aligning-" when I felt myself speaking too fast, I slowed down, when I finished Kyouya instantly picked up on it and carried on.

This way of working continued until our photographs came up, one of the slides had a picture of me and a split end of mine on fire. The classroom burst out laughing, I had to squint at the screen to find out what was so funny. When I discovered what was so funny, I glared at what could have been Kyouya – the flash of his glasses gave him away. Even the teacher shook her head in amusement, but not even I could refuse laughing (admittingly in an embarrassed fashion.)

I believed that to be one of the last reasons I would come to despise about Kyouya, but I was wrong.

He left it to me to conclude our thesis and wrap up our presentation.

I suddenly wished I was blind, but not even going sightless would have stopped the feeling of all the eyes of my peers and teacher boring into my image.

_This was NOT on the cards!_ I mentally screamed as my eyes automatically zoomed over at the Ootori, who had brought up an image of a Chinese alchemist on the projector screen beside me.

"In conclusion," I began, gnawing at my brain for what came next, "through our experiments and research, Kyouya and I managed to find out that magnetism is what makes the world go round, keeps us grounded, keeps compasses – that work – pointing north," there were snickers throughout the room, knowing well of the Disney movie I was referring to.

"This project was not only a test of academics, it also made us imagine what previous researchers and professors must have went through to discover what they did. For example, Albert Einstein," a moment later I stopped to breathe and this signified the end out our presentation.

Putting my glasses back on as Kyouya and I went back to our seats, I felt the week's stress evaporate and I gave a happy sigh.

"Good job," Kyouya said simply, Momoka gave me a thumb's up when I peered over at her out of the corner of my eye. When I returned my gaze to where I was going, I found that my seat had already been drawn back and Kyouya was already sitting at his desk, at ease and smirking softly.

"…" I fought the urge to blush as I sat down, knowing it was futile – damn my fair skin! Momoka gave me a strange smile that I couldn't help, but ponder over.

At lunch, she eagerly spilled her guts.

"Reiko-chan! Aya-chan! You won't believe it – Kyouya-san was so _proud_ of Tsuyu-chan that he pulled out her chair for her!" Momoka cried as I buried my face into a book that I had been inconveniently holding upside-down. Reiko didn't even blink, but Ayame gave me an incredulous look.

"Why is your Physics textbook upside-down Tsuyu-chan?" she asked, I gave the traitorous book an evil glare, not that it was it's fault for my lack of attention.

"I'm learning to read upside-down, it's tricky in kanji, see?" I replied without haste, remaining cool and casual. The three of them didn't fall for it as I had so desperately hoped.

"It was just so cute! He only ever does that for his partners, well, except for Toro-kun, but that was probably because he was well, a guy-" Momoka claimed and continued to rant as my brain stumbled over a slow bump. That's right, I had seen him act gentlemanly toward other girls before (he is a host after all.) Now that I had gotten to know him (by a margin, but it still counted!) I felt…envious that I received the same treatment? I shook my head, what? Was I expecting something more?

_He's probably scheming for another way to earn more merit having to sit next to me,_ I thought bitterly, but shoved the thought aside as quickly as it had come. I was a year shy of graduating, I couldn't afford to think like that and get jealous over a boy I hardly knew. I wasn't one of those frivolous girls who stared googly-eyed at him because of his cool looks – I knew the wicked Hyde inside.

Or, er, the Shadow King.

The day passed and eventually my Stats class rolled in, but Tamaki was so withdrawn and reserved, the silence was nearly unnatural. I gave him a wondering look as his eyes stayed glued to his notebook, but upon closer inspection, I realized he wasn't taking notes – at least not on math anyway.

There were bullets (drawn in the shapes of hearts and crowns) lined along the paper with host club ideas for themes, costumes, customers, etc written down the paper. The occasional doodle occupying any available space.

I shook my head in bewilderment. Yet what did catch my attention was a figure drawing (although poorly drawn) that looked remarkably like Haruhi – except he was in a frilly dress (or what looked to be a frilly dress.)

Biting my tongue, I realized I couldn't say anything out of fear of it coming out wrong such as 'wow Tamaki, you really are gay aren't you?' Sweat-dropping, I visualized this and wondered if I would have to exchange schools if I ever voiced that aloud…

_**An hour later…**_

"Welcome!" This was the word that greeted me as soon as I opened the door, that at one point led to another cleaning duty, to the third music room. Rose petals suspended in the air around me before retracting back into the room and falling gracefully to the floor. Thankfully, some of the Host Club had already gone into different sections of the room, waiting on their eager guests.

"Men!" I heard Tamaki cry out of nowhere, one moment my eyes fell onto Kyouya and Mori (who were awaiting their customers apparently,) the next my hands were grasped by the ones of the Hitachiins, either twin on either side of me. Tamaki materialized in front of me, his right hand to his chin. Hunny hopped onto Mori's shoulders and Haruhi, although much more slowly than the other members, made his way into my perspective.

"Aye, Tono!" the twins cried, the surrounding guests didn't appear disgruntled that their hosts had been taken away by me, but instead, watched with curiosity and fascination as Tamaki analyzed my face.

"I have been informed you wear contacts?" the blonde declared, I huffed.

"Sometimes, when I don't I'm wearing glasses obviously," was my reply, the faint sarcasm did not deter Tamaki as he gave the twins firm stares. I faintly wondered if he had even _looked_ at me that fateful day in this room?

"Kyouya had already ordered a pair, get to it men!" Tamaki ordered, the twins saluted him before sweeping me off my feet and into another room.

"Ta-da!" one of them shouted as they plopped me in front of a vanity mirror, thankfully all that sat on the wooden surface was a pair of unopened, disposable contacts.

"We'll wait outside, knock so we can give a grand entrance to our newest customer!" they said in unison, I gave them a blank look.

"Does everyone go through with it or is it just me?" I asked, they gave me Cheshire cat smiles.

"Of course," I didn't believe them, but they quickly left without saying anything else. I stared at the set of contacts, I didn't understand why they didn't just ask me to come with them already applied (they're in my school bag in my locker downstairs.) Why was it even important that I even wore them anyway?

I began to feel self-conscious, something every girl is familiar with, but I never felt particularly strong about it. Thoughts reoccurring from my presentation and Kyouya made me wince – did I really look that _bad_ in glasses? I'm not vain, my self-esteem was fine, but now I was beginning to doubt all of that – maybe I _should_ try and look pretty when I wake up in the morning…

But how can I do that when I go home feeling dirty? Granted, this school was nearly perfect when it came down to cleaning (what is grime anyway?) I was unlike students at this school, Haruhi was a scholarship student who _wanted_ to go to an elite school, probably to get good recommendations for colleges, but I came here because it was expected of me regardless of how I earned the tuition.

Eyeing my reflection, I made faces and moved my eyebrows in correspondence. How can girls be so frivolous? I couldn't see myself acting giddy over a good-looking guy, maybe a fuzzy feeling from a cute puppy, but never another human being (wasn't Hunny proof enough?) I slid my glasses off with a frown, opened the new contacts and put one in each eye.

I looked in the mirror again, that looked better, but instantly the braid didn't look right with my uniform…

"Are you ready yet Yu-chan?" the twins asked, then I heard Tamaki snap at them for rushing me.

I undid my braid and let the loose, brown curls decorate my shoulders (made to look delicate in the puffy fabric.) The curls would eventually unfurl and straighten the longer they were kept out of the braid, but for now, they looked…cute? Running my fingers through my bangs, I gave my reflection one last look-over before telling the twins I was ready.

"You're requesting Kyouya-sempai right?" one of the twins asked as I came out, not a grand entrance in sight. Girls would peer over at me curiously, smile and turn back to their host. Mori was now occupied with a group of charming brunettes I recognized from English, Hunny was stuffing his face with unfamiliar sweets possibly imported from a foreign country.

Tamaki seemed to be the only one who took it upon himself to compliment me.

"Why! Princess Tsuyu! You are absolutely stunning – I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down!" he cried out jubilantly as he approached me, suddenly the whole room was focused on me.

_So this was the 'grand entrance?'_ I openly glared at the smirking twins as they scurried off to the door to greet a new wave of customers.

"Um…thank you…Tamaki," I replied uneasily, actually grateful for his kind words. Then Kyouya showed up at the blonde's side.

"Shall we commence into your studies then," Kyouya asked blandly, my heart sank as Tamaki bid 'adieu' before returning to his 'princesses.' The dark-haired youth didn't seem as effected by my mildly new appearance as Tamaki was, but with Kyouya, who would ever know?

As he led me to a soft, yellow couch beneath the newly mended window, I felt an increasing, uncomfortable feeling swell up in my chest and the silence between us grew thicker. I was somewhat aware of what was developing, but I had a difficult time coming in terms of the possibility only because I knew Kyouya would too if he felt the same in any way at all.

Did I have a crush on him? Every girl in this very school had a crush on one of the members of the Host Club at some point or another, the gushing fan girls were hard to miss in the school halls during and after hours.

"Um…Kyouya," I began, wanted to one, break the silence, and two, thank him for the flashcards I so meticulously memorized, but he smoothly cut in.

"That's twice today, you know." He said simply as our Physics books appeared on the table, a gray clipboard was in place of his laptop.

"What?"

"You have called me by my first name twice today?" he said, my eyes widened.

"A-Am I not supposed to?" I mentally slapped myself for stammering. Kyouya smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not adding anything to your quota if you do." Said the Ootori as he scratched something down on the clipboard.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I was working on 'FuNsIzEd' and this chapter at the same time, it's not easy keeping to one anime while writing fanfictions for two different shows bleh...plus I'm such a big fan of Hunchback of Notre Dame, Lion King, Treasure Planet, and SWAT Kats that Ouran and Yu-Gi-Oh have taken a sort of back seat (although I haven't updated 'Good Time'.) But don't worry, all stories from now on are intended to be completed! SWAT Kats might become more of a comic than a fanfic anyway..._

_On the other hand, still preparing myself for Kyouya fluff (god knows that takes a LOT of preparing) and my 3rd quarter of school has been really pushing down on me...my Concepts class has us painting window and door murals in a ghetto part of town (I'm not being stereotypical it is what it is,) my Forum prof made us watch 'Swimming in Cambodia' (of which I thought was irrelevant to art and downright boring, sorry to any possible fans,) 3 20" drawings due by next week (1st one is due tomorrow,) my first history exam for this quarter is Tuesday, ugh...blah blah blah. Sorry, had to get that out of my system... especially since all I want to do is draw SK._

_I also have a small request for my reviewers ~ the hopeless romantic in me has been sorely lacking and has been virtually absent since I had turned 14, suggestions and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated in the romance genre! So far the ones I have gotten are awesome! Keep it up! One thing I pride myself in is making things believable, I can't wait to start creating some chemistry between Kyouya and Tsuyu (since that's what makes readers go 'awww' and 'oh, I've been there.')_

_**Thank you for all those who have reviewed and left more than 'good job keep it up!' Which was all of you! I can't believe this is even getting the attention it is getting~**_


	6. Of Tea Parties and Labor

**Thank you for all the wonderful and thoughtful reviews! Replies are at the bottom!**

Aspen: I'm **really **neglecting my Disney fanfics for your story Kyouya, you know that right?

Kyouya: I'm aware, yes.

Aspen: As a muse, you should be a_ little_ more supportive. Where are my plot bunnies?

Kyouya: Perhaps you would be happier with Hunny-sempai as your muse then?

Aspen: ...don't think you can get out of this!

Kyouya: Who said I was trying to?

Aspen: ...I see how it is...

Kyouya: *smirks*

* * *

**~ Chapter Six ~**

**~ Of Tea Parties and Labor ~**

A lot of people in the world say nothing is impossible, celebrities, characters in movies, maybe even your own parents. Yet there are a good number of things that are, in fact, impossible. Such as slamming a revolving door and getting Kyouya into a pink, bunny costume.

Ever wonder what those kind of people (who believe everything is possible) would say if you asked them if a literal bottomless pit existed within a person? They would probably correct me, saying that was just a phrase, nothing more than figurative.

They would be wrong.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka _is_ a bottomless pit – which should be _impossible._

I hadn't so much as touched the _small _slice of white cake with a cherry on top in front of me, as my mouth was too busy hanging open as my eyes stared in wonder at the short blonde in front of me. _Fourteen_ ten-inch cakes had already come and gone, some in a blink of an eye. At the moment, Hunny put himself to the challenge of devouring a five-layered wedding cake single handedly, complete with rose-icing décor and sugary fondant.

Eventually I took note of how I was the only one staring, Hunny did explain he came here regularly, which explained the other customers' normal behavior around the glutton.

Yet the situation _calls_ for an answer – _where was he putting it ALL? I mean, seriously? Where?_

Polishing off the wedding cake meant for a more formal occasion, Hunny gave a smile to one of the employees at Lolita Café behind the counter, asking for a ten-inch carrot cake so that he could share it with Usa-chan. In turn, I shot the stuffed rabbit a savage glare as if it had done me some great wrong (in an indirect sense, it did!)

"Do you not like cake Tsuyu-chan?" Hunny finally spoke to me, I looked down at my watch.

"Oh uh…I do,"

We had only been here for fifteen minutes….

The employee, a tall, scrawny boy around our age clad in a pastel blue outfit, fitted with a white apron with the café's icon and title on his chest, approached our table with Hunny's next cake in hand. He politely placed it in front of Hunny and Usa-chan (great, the stupid animal is considered a customer) on the smooth, crème colored table.

The rest of the interior of the café followed the same color palette, the walls matched the blue of the boy's uniform, floral patterns (which eerily reminded me of Hunny's mini-atmospheric ones) lined the vertical surfaces inches below the ceiling. The ceiling itself, had numerous frescoes of frilly-attired girls, pink rabbits, and blue bobtailed cats frolicking through fields full of bright-colored blossoms.

The counters were as beige as the tables, a thin layer of glass curved over displays of cakes, pies, cupcakes, cookies, and other pastries not far from where we sat. Every time someone came or left the café, a bell would give off a twinkling ring that was more whimsical than annoying. Small wall lamps illuminated the café with a soft, yellow light.

Needless to say, the place was fairly popular with Hunny _and_ female Ouran students. I scanned the room around us, sure enough, there were about eight other tables occupied by buttercup yellow dresses. Peering down at my cake, I decided it might be a good idea to eat what I could before it somehow _mysteriously_ vanishes under my lack of supervision.

Hunny finished the carrot cake, although with no help from Usa-chan, but the rabbit did have icing and crumbs all over its face. Apparently the third-year attempted to share his cake like he originally said.

"Mamo-" Hunny went to call out, but a sharp squeak from my fork against my plate cut him short, I happily relished in the silence that swiftly occurred afterward.

"Don't you think that's enough Hunny-sempai?" I asked curiously, sounding somewhat bewildered.

Hunny blinked innocently.

"I only ate a _couple_," he replied, his eyes growing big and soft. I had to peer away for a second to regain my initiative.

"You ate _fourteen_ – no – _sixteen_ cakes, Hunny-sempai. How much does Mori-sempai normally let you eat?" I asked, Hunny looked up in thought.

"I ate sixteen cakes? Wow, Takashi usually says thirty," I nearly fell out of my chair.

"How do you _not_ have any cavities?" Granted, I didn't know if he had any or not, "And _stay _small?"

Hunny shrugged, almost nonchalantly, if he weren't so innocent-looking I would've felt a surge of envy.

"I exercise and brush my teeth a lot, see?" Out of his Ouran briefcase, Hunny pulled out a pink toothbrush complete with a tube of toothpaste with a design of pink bunnies hopping around on the smooth material. I nearly rolled my eyes, but caught myself in the midst of the thought.

"I think that's enough Hunny, you need to balance out your food intake _and_ exercising schedule, you may be small now, but one day it'll all come at you at once. Do you understand?" I asked after my short explanation, Hunny gave a look of something akin to mild understanding, but didn't want to openly admit it.

Time seemed to stand still while I awaited an answer, seconds ticked by like whole minutes and I suddenly felt the urge to let him do as he pleased, but held my ground.

_If I'M paying for this I'M making the rules!_ I thought fiercely, even rich, pampered boys needed to know where the line of tolerance was set and to know which side to stand on.

"Okay Tsuyu-chan," Hunny said, I blinked, almost not believing it.

"I'm getting full anyway," he said with a cute smile, I gave an inward sigh.

"Does Mori-sempai never stop you from eating so much?" I asked, believing I already knew the answer, but Hunny just smiled and hugged Usa-chan, their cheeks smeared with icing.

"No, not that I can recall." He replied innocently as I took my first bite out of my slice of cake.

"…" I said nothing in response, granted, everyone in Ouran knew of the Mitsukuni and Morinozuka family bloodlines of master and servant, that even though the time of servitude had since long passed, future descendents still felt bound by some invisible contract. Mori and Hunny were perfect examples of that.

Mori probably didn't feel that it was his place to stop Hunny from doing whatever he wanted, but what if it meant Hunny would become incredibly unhealthy in the long run?

Or am I simply thinking too far into this? Maybe I should give Mori some more credit, he's not the first to serve a Mitsukuni, I shouldn't pry.

"Mamoru! We're done!" Hunny cried seconds after I ate the last of my cake, the waiter came by with the bill and handed it to me. Blood left my face quickly, a chill settled on my shoulders.

"Hunny-sempai…is there anyway…at all…that we could get _less_ to eat next time…?" I asked rather slowly, afraid if I picked up speed I would reach across the table and attempt to strange the small blonde in the process.

"How about if we bring more people?" he asked, obviously I was hesitant.

"Meaning they could help pay for it?"

"Hm, I don't see why they wouldn't," he replied, suddenly his eyes brightened – that could _not_ be a good thing in this current situation. "We could get the whole club to come here!"

I didn't know about Haruhi or Kyouya, but the very thought of having Tamaki around sugar downright terrified me and the Hitachiins made my skin take on a hint of blue. Mori wouldn't come for the same reason he couldn't be around today – kendo. I would be left alone to pay for all those boys – god knows they have much larger appetites than girls!

"That's not possible, you know that. The reason I'm here is because Mori-sempai couldn't come-" I quickly ran my words through my head again, "-and you _invited_ me."

"Well then, you should bring your friends! Usa-chan would love some company!" Hunny stated, I frowned. He couldn't have been referring to 'me' to bring my _own_ stuffed animals would he?

"You would like that wouldn't you Usa-chan?" Hunny spoke to the bunny, not that there was a response to speak of. I sighed.

"I suppose I could bring Kira-chan…."

"_Kira-chan!_ I want to meet him-"

"Her," I corrected, but instantly felt I shouldn't have.

"Hear that Usa-chan! You'll have a girlfriend!" Hunny cried, I sweat-dropped.

After paying the bill we made our way out of the café where Hunny's limo had been sitting and waiting patiently since our arrival twenty minutes ago. Before Hunny's driver even opened the door he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Would you like a ride Tsuyu-chan?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I replied, waving him toward the car.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to rain tonight,"

"It's still midday," I retorted calmly, "besides, Mori-sempai is probably waiting for you,"

It was almost four (midday? _Sure,_) I had to hurry back to Ouran before heading home. I was assigned a mopping job in the west corridor and five windows to wipe down in the floor above that. Not to mention I had to change the garbage bags in the cafeteria with Itoki-san…

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," Hunny said before heading to the car door held open by his driver, but before he ventured inside he spun around spontaneously.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow Tsuyu-chan?" _Oh crap,_ tomorrow is the trip to the park. My Physics exam for next week also flashed across my mind, but I reluctantly pushed that aside – spending the day with the Host Club _could_ prove fulfilling.

Or detrimental to my bank account.

"Man, Tamaki, Kyouya, then you, you guys are smothering me," I replied with what I hoped was a sweet and joking voice, "I _promise_ I'll be there,"

"Okay…." Hunny appeared slightly downcast for some reason I have yet to fathom – what was the deal? It was almost as if half the club was obsessed with driving me from my residence to Koen Gardens!

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Tsuyu-chan!" Hunny cried happily, suddenly resuming to his usual, cheery persona. After he let I let my feet guide me along the sidewalk, back to Ouran a couple of blocks away…

Cleaning was considered a menial and laborious occupation and certainly wasn't very popular, but a job was a job. Money was money, and unfortunately, it played a huge part in life. If you wanted to earn money, you had to spend it. If you wanted to spend it, you had to save it. Acquiring the money was one thing, taking on a job of back-staking labor in return for high education was another.

Swiping the last bit of glass cleaner liquid from the highest panel of one of the fourth-story windows, I sighed with relief before making my way down the ten-foot ladder.

Once my feet hit the shiny floor, I collected my cleaning equipment before heading back to the janitor's suite. The last task to get done before I could call it a day was the awe-inducing garbage bag exchange down in the cafeteria.

_Yippee._

Approaching the janitor's suite, an oblivious Ouran student would never guess that an elaborately designed flower vase full of healthy white roses was the 'secret entrance.' The rest of the staff interpreted it as the 'secret entrance,' but in truth it merely signified _where_ the 'secret entrance' was.

The walls down in the basement (where the janitor's suit and the Black Magic Club were located) were cleverly designed based on the Baroque art period. Therefore it was easy to overlook one of the walls as a door, the janitor's suite sat to the vase's immediate right where a door knob wasn't needed to open or close it. Between the dry wall and insulation and whatever else made up the inside of a wall structure, was a hollow space, allowing the door to the suite to slide open after entering a four-digit security code (Ouran students couldn't just waltz into a suite irrelevant to their studies now could they?)

To reveal the security pad, I tapped on the door with my knuckles twice, a small compartment on the right side of the door slid open. Entering the password, the compartment slid shut then following immediately after, the door opened.

Dragging along the mop bucket by it's ringer, rags and extender, I put the items on a nearby conveyor belt (this allowed the equipment to be cleaned and fully sterilized before future use by leading it all into the school's specialized boiler room where machines did the scrubbing.)

Itoki was nowhere to be seen, possibly already up in the cafeteria waiting for me. With a sigh, I grabbed a roll of garbage bags (in case Itoki forgot them) and exited the suite in the same fashion I entered it.

What I wasn't expecting was Ayanokouji waiting outside for me.

_Oh boy, does she look ticked._ I thought almost wickedly.

"You really put a toe out of line the other day _Tsuyu-chan_," Ayanokouji practically spat out, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

_Talk about taking the trash out,_ I thought as I peered down at the roll of bags in my hand, ignoring the redhead.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, not really in the mood to patronize her as I usually did.

"I heard you _owe_ the Host Club," she claimed, still sounding bitter.

"Look, if you want me to put a good word in for you so you revisit the Host Club, just apologize to Fujiouka-san and Suoh-sempai," I said without really thinking, Ayanokouji gave a dark smirk as she casually ran a slender hand through her long tresses.

"Like you have anything _good_ to say about me," she said, mostly to herself, "besides, I've been banned _forever_."

She managed to bite out the last word with such bitterness I didn't put forth the effort to stop myself from rolling my eyes. This was so incredibly _shallow_ of her.

"Look, if you're here for an apology – get real, I meant every word that I said." I growled, my mood shifting into stormy, gray clouds. So much for that cake earlier, the happy atmosphere that Hunny brought with him everywhere was ebbing away.

"Just because _your_ parents are…_enthusiastic_ about your choices, don't believe, for even a second, that _mine_ are." Ayanokouji continued to rant, then her eyebrow ticked. "What was with _Ayano-san_ anyway?"

"Your name is a mouthful." I replied simply without hesitation, "and don't think you can fool me – I know regardless of what our parents think, you'll always think the way you do – you were _begging_ for exile since the moment you started visiting the Host Club."

"It was so annoying how you kept sabotaging me-"

"To keep you from messing around with first years," I cut in.

"Not that you were very successful, might I add." Ayanokouji retorted smoothly, I glared at her.

"You're a third year, _grow up_ a little," her dark eyes glinted faintly.

"You're _inferior_, throwing away your status and taking on such a lowly, petty excuse of a job. Wouldn't surprise me if you dropped into a B or C class…then your disgusting family would-"

"Shut it Ayanokouji _Kamiko_!" I interrupted once more, feeling the unusual sense of forming muscles and adrenaline rippling beneath my skin.

"What if I don't?" she asked, her eyes sneering. "What if the headmaster found out one of his staff members broke an expansive floor polisher?"

My face paled, but I feigned innocence.

"What are you ranting about _now_ Kamiko-kun?"

"It's Ayanokouji-_no-kimi_ to you!" the redhead snarled back, I winced at the noble suffix. She smirked darkly. "What if that information were to _leak_ into the Administration?"

"You wouldn't," I barely managed to say, then I remembered something, "you wouldn't get away with it,"

"Are you trying to back yourself up with Ootori Kyouya? Do you really think losing _one_ customer would really matter to the Host Club?" Ayanokouji continued, I inwardly fumed, hating how I couldn't rely on my own family connections to get me out of this mess.

"Well, if the surname _Ootori_ isn't an indication enough…" _Then, I'm screwed._ The Ayanokouji family only had so much influence in comparison to the Ootori Estate, but could I honestly risk it? Then again, if I got expelled I would still owe Kyouya for paying for another polisher _and_ the broken window (which still wasn't my fault.) With that kind of debt looming over my head, I might not graduate with promise, let alone get into the college of my choice.

_CRAAAAASH!!!_ The elaborately designed vase of white roses fell to the floor. Despite the shattered glass, the flowers lay delicately on the smooth flooring as if the sharp fall of gravity did little to their pale complexion.

I looked up into the sneering face of Ayanokouji, her expression was distorted into mock ignorance. She promptly stepped on one of the roses, its pristine petals gave a soft cry from beneath her polished school shoe.

"Watch yourself _Honiwa_," Ayanokouji shot at me, despite myself, I smirked in return.

"Maybe another day, Ayano-san." Was my sarcastic retort before Ayanokouji pivoted on the spot and left, stomping on another rose in the process. I sadly stared down at the broken flowers, suddenly graduation from Ouran seemed further out of my reach.

Something vibrated in one of my pant pockets, with a start I slid my hand into the one of my right then pulled out my cell.

"**We will be seeing you at Koen Gardens at 12 P.M.**" from Kyouya, I frowned.

Earlier that day, Tamaki claimed we would be meeting earlier than that.

_Wonder what changed his mind.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Oh Tsuyu, if only you knew of his low blood pressure!

**Thank you Aurora-16, Kinthinia, Gail-chan, Maelie, and The Last Novelist (from the last chapter.) I will reply to only questions~**

**Maelie: **There are few stories that really talk about money problems and I feel that's one thing A LOT of people can relate to, myself included.

I had to think quite deeply about Tsuyu's encounter with Ayanokouji, although what it came out to be compared to all my other ideas was better, so I stuck with it.

And yes, I did think Tsuyu would be dropping to her level a bit, but I thought that would be fine since everyone has their moments. Don't forget Tsuyu knows quite a bit about Ayanokouji, their relationship hasn't developed enough (in front of the viewers anyway) for readers to know much about them yet, so I won't say much more on that matter. :P I love developing villains as much as the good guys, especially when it comes to giving them redeeming qualities.

I also wanted to show how Tsuyu didn't know Tamaki that well - yet. Remember _we_ have seen the anime, most have read the manga, Tsuyu is a complete stranger to Tamaki and vice versa. There will be no yoai in this story, but there's a lot of it in Japanese culture and Tsuyu is Japanese, so by revealing how ok she is with homo-sexualism I was hoping to make her seem more sensible. Of course, she would never assume/believe it unless Tamaki openly said it, I'm just saying if that were the case, Tsuyu would stand by and be supportive as Tamaki is friendly towards her and naturally, would want to be friends with him.

I had a funny image of Tamaki recoiling in shock then cultivate mushrooms in the corner of the cafeteria (the twins prodding him in the back, Haruhi sighing, and Tsuyu apologizing saying "if, Tamaki, if...") if he overheard the conversation.

In the end, you can just see Tsuyu and Ayanokouji's relationship as verbally belligerent at this point in time. You'll have to see the depth of their relationship as you read on~

As for Reiko, I wanted to give her a quirky trait where she found things funny that her wealthy society normally didn't deem funny. I wrote the chapter after having a giddy field day with some college friends, so that could be a prime factor...

**Kinthinia: **'Split end on fire' was referring to the event when the burner was taken away from Tsuyu's group, in a rare moment of ignorance, didn't listen to her teacher about pulling ALL her hair back lol. The scene was inspired by my wood shop orientation several weeks ago, the guy in charge was super strict about the smallest pieces of hair falling over our eye protection gear.

**Gail-chan:** Oh no, don't worry about the romance genre 'just yet.' Like most (if not all) people come to a point where they begin to merely wonder, nothing is being set in stone yet - I have much more planned in terms of Tsuyu befriending the club and various girls and other classmates. I don't want just Tsuyu impressing Kyouya, I want him to impress her as well.


	7. Getting to Koen Gardens

Aspen: Sorry for the long wait everyone ~

Kyouya: You will lose readers this way, keeping them waiting like this.

Aspen: You _would_ know, wouldn't you?

Kyouya: Of course, by the way, why aren't I in this chapter?

Aspen: ...you're not?

Kyouya: Would I bring it up if I was?

Aspen: ...there's a reason, I assure you, you're _mentioned._

Kyouya: Do not worry yourself, I am fairly used to taking a backseat to Tamaki.

Aspen: ...don't you try making me feel guilty!

_Sorry folks, Kyouya will make his sleek and pristine appearance in the next chapter ~ again thank you for all the reviews! New answers to new questions at the end of the story!

* * *

_

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

**~ Getting to Koen Gardens ~**

I stared at the clock as it's annoying wail bounced off my poor eardrums. I mean seriously, what did my ears do to deserve that kind of wake-up call?

Ten A.M. glowed in vivid red letters and numbers, but that wasn't the only thing that woke me up. It was my traitorous cell phone I normally turned off at night, but despite my better judgment, I kept it on and left it on the floor beside my futon. The front display beamed a bright light, a smiley emoticon peered up at the ceiling as the phone vibrated against the hardwood floor.

When the vibrating stopped, the screen cleared to reveal twelve missed phone calls since I had put it on Silent. Slamming my hand on the alarm clock, I buried my face back into my pillow, hoping the morning wasn't really here and that my clock was simply confused – time is a powerful thing, I'm sure it messes with clocks as much as it does with people too…

Yet that dream I had of giant bunnies and ten-story high cupcakes suddenly made sleeping unappealing, but the idea of getting up was just as distressing.

With a sigh, I pulled the pillow out from under me and put it over the back of my head as my phone began to vibrate once more. Kira-chan watched the scene from the side as I growled under my breath before reaching for the phone.

"_Morning Tamaki-sempai_," I managed to croak out with the right side of my face reacquainted with the pillow that had been returned to the futon. My cell phone didn't come too close to my face, who knew how flamboyant the boy was at this time in the morning on a weekend?

"**Oh thank goodness your upppp! You sound chipper too which is all the better!**" I rolled my eyes as I let Tamaki continue, _someone_ was a morning person.

"**I'm so excited I even have my dog, Antoinette-**" a frown instantly graced my facial features.

"Where are you at Sempai?" a worried feeling wrapped around my heart as I heard the faint sound of a bark right outside my apartment.

"**Waiting for you outside! I tried calling you earlier to tell you I had a change of plans!**" In a flurry I hurried out of my bed, my legs flailed as I tried to untangle from my sheets before viciously attacking the blinds that shut out the view of the street. I peered through to discover that indeed, Tamaki was outside. With a dog. And a limo.

By himself. Not including the driver that was trying to convince Tamaki to wait inside the car.

"**Gentlemen wait on the ladies-**" Tamaki began outside where I normally wouldn't have heard him if not for his voice being right next to my ear.

"B-But Kyouya said-"

"**Why can't you say my name without saying 'sempai' too?**" Tamaki whined before peering up into the window I just so happened to be staring out of. He noticed me and right after, a charming smile launched across his face as he gave a polite wave.

"Ok – ok! Fine! But Kyouya said we weren't supposed to be there till twelve and _why are you here?_ I told you all that I would get there without a ride from any of you?" I demanded before leaving the blinds, making them snap shut to their original positions.

"**Haruhi-kun is here too, well, at the moment he's sound asleep…**" Tamaki trailed off, I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

_So I'm not the only victim here,_ I thought with a huff.

"Give me thirty minutes Tamaki," I said, exasperated, it was way too early to deal with any pleading from the Drama King.

"**YAYYYY-**" I couldn't help, but hang up.

"High school is a very interesting place, for rich kids anyway," I thought out loud as I looked down at the phone, immediately feeling somewhat guilty for hanging up. Yet when I looked outside, I was humored by the appearance of a depressed Tamaki, but the dog accompanying him quickly cheered him up by driving her front legs onto his chest as she gave him a thorough face-licking.

Heading to my wardrobe, I picked out some clothes my mother just gave to me that she rightfully acclaimed '_just because your getting down and dirty doesn't mean you can't get all dolled up!_' It was early spring, so long-sleeves were a must when it wasn't a school day.

Kira-chan, my stuffed animal from when I was young, sat where it always sat. I normally never touched it except when I was vacuuming, but for the first time in a while, I gave it a second glance.

Most children had teddy bears, pink rabbits, and other animals with exaggerated features, but Kira-chan was, well is, a snake. Kind of like those webkinz ones, but it was plumper and at one point, her head had been torn off and reattached. Her eyes were large and bulbous, giving the reptile-based child's toy a look of serene innocence.

"You're going with me next week, don't make any plans." I said before entering the bathroom, I had to make with the time I had.

Thirty minutes later after I showered and fed Gibbous, I was walking out of the apartment where Tamaki (true to his word) was still standing outside the limo. Unlike earlier, his chest was laying against the top of the vehicle, his arms outstretched in front of him lying on the roof of the limo, with his cell phone in his hands. Antoinette, of whom I assumed is a Golden Retriever, sprang from her master's side to greet me, her flowing tail wagging from side to side.

"You're so cute," I said to the dog as I scratched at the fluff by her ears, with doe-like eyes she glanced up at me, my heart melted into a puddle of goo.

"Forget kids, I want dogs." I said out loud to myself, but Tamaki seemed too preoccupied to remember who he was here for.

"Tamaki?" Antoinette whimpered warmly, as if in her own way, she was attempting to remind Tamaki of his manners.

"Oh? You're out? My deepest apologies I've been trying to get a hold of the other Host members – but they're not important I have Haruhi and Tsuyu-chan!" Tamaki cried out as he ran at me, his depressed stupor gone in a flash as he offered me a lidded Styrofoam cup.

"Instantly prepared coffee made by yours truly!" he said as I reluctantly took it.

"Wow, thank you Tamaki," I said as I gave it a scrutinizing stare.

"How does it taste?" he asked as I took a sip from an open tab in the lid, the skin off the side of eyes took on a hue of green, but this went unnoticed by Tamaki. "Wonderful I know! Haruhi said it was below average at best, but I knew a princess would have better taste!"

"_Sure_…sorry about hanging up on you earlier," I said a second later, Tamaki flushed.

"Please do not concern yourself Princess Tsuyu! For it is I to blame, if only I could remember how charming and good-looking I am sometimes I wouldn't overwhelm commoners!" Tamaki explained, I sweat-dropped.

"Commoner?" _He doesn't know? That's new,_ I thought, deliberately ignoring the ill-made coffee in my hands. I had the sweet satisfaction in imagining me offering it to the Hitachiins…

"At least you don't answer the phone with such bitter words to your brother!" Tamaki said, I frowned.

"Brother?"

"Would you prefer stepbrother or maybe we can say you're my long lost sister?"

"_What_ are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly Haruhi's head appeared out of the car from the back door Tamaki had been leaning against.

"Morning Honiwa-sempai," he greeted, his hair oddly straight and askew at the same time.

"Morning Fujiouka-san,"

"Now now, we are family! No –san this or –sempai that!" Tamaki scolded.

"What did you mean about answering the phone?" As far as I was concerned, I knew I didn't sound all that 'chipper' as Tamaki imagined I was. "Are you the only happy early riser?"

Haruhi suddenly appeared deadpanned, or at least more so than before.

"He's upset because when Hunny-sempai answered he sent a dark haze through the telephone line promising he would lock Tamaki in the Black Magic Club's room overnight." Haruhi explained, "then Kyouya-sempai threatened to send the entire Ootori police departure after him,"

"That's hard to believe," I said as Tamaki recoiled into a ball beside the limo.

"Hikaru and Koaru are up Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi informed the blonde after receiving a text message from them.

"Waaah! I want in on the family and friends plan!" Tamaki cried to himself as Haruhi scooted over for me to slip inside. This was when I could get a good look at Haruhi.

In girl clothes.

"Fuji-I mean, Haruhi? You're a girl?" I asked, "or do you cross-dress as a hobby?"

"I'm a g-"

"She's a cross dresser!" Tamaki cried from behind me as he gracefully lunged into the back seat, Antoinette on his heels

"Koen Gardens sir?" the driver asked, Tamaki answered yes. As the car began to move and pick up speed, Tamaki cast me a tragic, yet hopeful expression.

"I already heard a part of the confession Tamaki," I replied, not as surprised as I thought I should have been. Haruhi glanced up at me with a smile.

"I honestly didn't think much of it, if it weren't for my debt I could care less if the students at Ouran found out." Haruhi stated easily as Tamaki teared up, but the waterworks came to a halt as an idea flashed across his mind.

"You!" Tamaki cried as he pointed a finger at me.

"I, now stop pointing at me," I growled.

"Again my apologies, and you!" he then pointed at Haruhi, to whom he didn't apologize for. "Can gain the ultimate female friendship and thus, transform Haruhi into the delightful maiden that is hidden inside the core of her well-being!"

"What's he rambling about now?" I asked casually as sparkles ignited from Tamaki's face as he continued his out-of-context rant. Haruhi sighed. Antoinette rested her head on my lap, I absently complied with her silent requests to pet her.

"I'm fairly certain you have noticed, but since the general population at the school thinks I'm a dude-" an imaginary black arrow shot out of nowhere and hit Tamaki in the chest.

"Don't use such words!" Tamaki was promptly ignored.

"-Tamaki-sempai gets it in his head that I should befriend more girls to become more of one. Apparently he's my father, you're the new addition – his long lost sister. Or at least that's what I gathered," Haruhi claimed.

"Ok, I'll pretend this all makes sense, are we the only ones that are going to be there?" I asked, Haruhi shook her head.

"Hikaru and Koaru are up, remember?"

"Oh, right…" _damn, I forgot._ I peered over at Haruhi as she began texting something on her phone. How could someone be so feminine and masculine at the same time and look utterly adorable despite that?

Here I was in a bone-white trench-style coat, burgundy turtle-neck, blue Jeans and canvas slip-ons. Unlike the usual, my glasses were gone and replaced with contacts. My hair was still damp, so it was mingling around my shoulders and over my eyebrows.

Haruhi was decked out in a white, thin sweater and a brown jacket with a pink heart embroidered into her left breast pocket. Donning darker blue Jeans, a belt, and flats. Her overall appearance wasn't complete until she applied a pair of matching hair pins to keep her bangs from going astray in her face.

If the doodles were not an indication enough, I could see why Tamaki had a thing for Haruhi.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get caught up in the Host Club? You don't seem like the type to go out of your way…"

"Long story short, broke something because they backed me up into an eight million yen vase. Debt being paid back via hosting," Haruhi explained, "believe me you would be right about me not wanting to go out of my way to see these guys everyday,"

_Wow, that was blunt,_ I thought as another black arrow shot through Tamaki, this time in the back.

"Sounds like we have something in common," I reasoned, Haruhi nodded.

"More than just that, do you live on your own out here?" Haruhi asked, I inwardly debated with myself about how much I should honestly reveal. It wasn't all that big of a deal to me, but still.

"At the moment yes, it's on Ouran property, so you could say it's a dorm of sorts." I explained casually, "my parents and I agreed hands-on experience is the way to go to be successful in the world."

"Wow, is that why you're a janitor at school then? To pay to live there,"

"Oh no, I work as a janitor to _attend_ Ouran," Haruhi gave me a look of shock at first, but it slowly shifted into something akin to admiration. I suddenly felt slightly embarrassed under her gaze, despite the fact she was only a first year. Granted, Haruhi got into Ouran because she excelled in academics and her studies were top priority. As for me, studies were equally as important, but that rivaled the need to a good job to stay to do the studies.

I felt the urge to change the subject to prevent my own growing discomfiture.

"What do you plan on doing once you graduate Haruhi-san?" I asked, the smaller brunette blinked.

"I want to become a lawyer like my mom," she answered simply and although there was a soft smile on her face, a deep underlay of sadness glimmered in the depths of her hazel eyes.

Great, another change in subject.

"So you dress as a boy to repay the Host Club by hosting right? Before that you _must_ have looked like a girl, I'm surprised no one knew?" I ended with a question in my tone, the glare Haruhi shot at Tamaki did not go unnoticed by me nor the blonde. Tamaki brought his knees to his chest in mock defense, but he honestly seemed to be _trying_ to defend his vital organs from the brunette's wicked stare.

"I couldn't afford the school uniform," admitted Haruhi, "without the uniform, even the Host Club believed I was a boy at first, but I'm fairly certain Kyouya-sempai knew from the beginning though,"

_Speaking of which,_ "_Why_ did Kyouya and Hunny-sempai threaten you Tamaki?" I asked, Tamaki's face grew immediately sad.

"They're not early risers, like sempai here," Haruhi claimed coolly, "their type AB."

"Type _what?_ What does that have to do with anything?"

"AB," Haruhi repeated with a shrug, save for a slight shudder as if she had experienced something terrible associated with the two letters. "Something about low blood pressure that turns them into demonic beings."

Our attention was briefly drawn to Tamaki, who mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "evil overlords of Japan."

Silence pursued the conversation as Haruhi looked out the window in deep thought, what she was thinking about was beyond me. Tamaki eventually uncurled and was rapidly texting on his cell phone to someone who was NOT Kyouya or Hunny. Then there was me, feeling _somehow_ comfortable, not completely, but just enough not to feel awkward.

In a few moments' time the quiet would be interrupted, but not by Tamaki or myself.

"Hold on, you said your apartment was on Ouran property?" Haruhi asked out of the blue, I nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"It just seems pretty far away,"

"Only by a mile, the Ouran property isn't made up solely by the school buildings, there are also the stables, pastures, stadium, and festival grounds to think about. So when the expanding came to an end, the administration carried on into an urban area that became future resident areas for transfer students." I explained, Haruhi's eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"You're a transfer? From where?" she asked innocently, I laughed lightly, remembering I never told her where I was from or who my parents are.

"I'm not, my parents actually live close in the Todaizumi Estate just out of the city limits." Neither of us noticed how Tamaki went rigid as Haruhi nodded.

"Do they live in apartments too? It must be bigger than my dad's since we're only two people," stated Haruhi, I shook my head.

"No, they live in a more rural area, they love nature and it helps inspire work." I replied evenly.

"Hm, what do your parents do?"

"My mom runs her own publishing business, my dad is one of the head editors – oh, funny story, one of the editors that works under my father, her name's Okamura Mitsuru, has to chase after this crazy author at his own house-"

The minutes carried on until finally the limo rolled to a stop, Haruhi and I showed little to no concern over Tamaki as we absently walked out with Antoinette (after the driver politely opened the door.) We were ten feet from the car, talking happily, before we suddenly realized we were missing someone – who had broken a Guinness world record for not talking for such a long period of time.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi question as we peered back into the back of the limousine, where the driver was slightly worried himself.

"Sir?" the man questioned, inside (where apparently climate control existed) was a frozen wasteland. Either that or Tamaki's imagination was projecting itself.

"Tamaki-sempai, stop acting so dramatic – for whatever reason you are – and come on, I thought you were all about coming to Koen Gardens!" Haruhi scolded. Instantly, the blonde jumped back to the life and the snow vanished.

"Ah! We're here! Let's hurry then!" he leaped out of the car, Antoinette tailed after him as he made his way among some shrubbery that was NOT the path. Haruhi and I exchanged baffled looks.

"What's his problem?" I shrugged, a nearby honk gained our attention on the other side of the limo where another was parking. This one (unlike Tamaki's) was white and once parked, the Hitachiins stepped out.

"Morning," they greeted lazily, I noticed how one approached Haruhi faster than the other, I eyed him meticulously, even more so when Haruhi said his name.

"Morning Hikaru, morning Koaru," she greeted in order. I inwardly sighed in annoyance, I was going to have to ask Haruhi how she did it later _and_ take notes. Though I would remember to the best of my abilities that Hikaru (the one who approached Haruhi the quickest) seemed more awake than Koaru, more so when he looked at Haruhi.

The twins slowly scrutinized Haruhi.

"Ranka did a good job yet again," Hikaru said cheerfully, Koaru grinned happily.

"Ranka?" I questioned, the twins looked at me blankly.

"That's my father," Haruhi answered, the twins looked back at her, then back at me, then back at her, then back at me.

"Wait! Haruhi! Does she _know_?" they cried, pointing at her attire. I glared at them.

"You think I'm stupid enough _not_ to know?" I growled, when they sent me another blank look I quickly added, "Please don't answer that,"

"Let's test her," Hikaru joked to his brother, Cheshire cat smiles spread across their faces as they approached me. A nervous tick took control of my left eyebrow.

"What is Fujiouka Haruhi?" Hikaru and Koaru asked in unison when they got close enough, approximately a foot away from my face.

"A mystical human being capable of telling you two apart," I replied without actually thinking, the two blinked before bursting out into laughter.

"A girl," I added lamely, their laughter more of a bad omen than anything else.

"I was _not_ expecting that," Koaru said as his laugh dwindled down, while Hikaru took longer to calm down.

"Neither was I, congratulations Yu-chan, you have successfully progressed." Hikaru claimed, I sweat-dropped.

"Progressed?"

"Into a more interesting person," they claimed, Haruhi sighed.

"That's mean you two," the brunette claimed, I shook my head with a slight wave of my hand.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi-chan, at least I didn't take nearly as long in figuring out you are a girl." With a triumphant smirk, the smiles on the twins faces slid off in seconds as realization hit them, but their jubilant expressions quickly returned when their eyes caught sight of their 'lord' wandering in the nearby undergrowth. Antoinette had stopped at the border of tall grass, not nearly as eager for that kind of adventure as her master.

Being the smart dog she is, Antoinette decided to follow Tamaki along the rim of the trees and leafy plants, while he mindlessly ventured among mushrooms and moss growing from the submerged roots of trees.

"What's Tono doing?" one of the twins asked, Haruhi and I shrugged.

"Oh!" a cry from beyond the trail sounded, there was no doubt it was Tamaki, "Look! It's a deer!"

* * *

**A/N: **Tamaki, Tamaki, so flipping adorable that you are ~

**Han-sama:** Oh shoot, thank you for pointing that out, I'll fix it when I can.

**Aurora-16:** Yes, I read the manga online (one manga) since my massive manga collection at home is too much as it is. Though I didn't read chapter 80 until you submitted you're review since Ouran updates much slower than Naruto lol.

**New Feature -**

**Chapter Question!**

_(I will be applying these to see just how well you all are processing my story and for the lolz + I feel it'll make me a better author if I'm getting what I want across)_

___What do you think is the story behind Kira-chan (the stuffed snake)?_


	8. Surviving Koen Gardens

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

**~ Surviving Koen Gardens ~**

"How do you _not_ like strawberry pocky?" one of the twins, my guess Hikaru, asked, having prodding me for questions for the last hour or two. The questions mostly consisted of my favorite foods (apparently my taste was bland at best, despite Tamaki's protest,) my hobbies – studying and the graphic arts (considered mediocre in comparison to Haruhi's more commoner approach to life, although they seemed minutely interested when I mentioned my experience in graphic design,) why I lived on my own, and so on and so forth.

"I'm not big into pocky and besides, cherry's better," I retorted casually, so far the Hitachiins and I had managed to put our relationship to the next level from **annoying** to **tolerant**. Once or twice they would crack a joke or tease Tamaki, making me laugh outright. Haruhi seemed to be the only one lacking humor, along with our blonde companion. Then again, Tamaki _is_ the butt of the twins' twisted jokes.

Since we managed to drag Tamaki away from the deer from earlier, we managed to make our way down an inclining trail. Unlike Haruhi and I, the twins and Tamaki were not as well prepared for the submerged roots and loose stones the wilderness threw at them.

"Ahhh!" Tamaki face-planted into a nearby tree, twitching in agony.

"You okay Tono?" Hikaru asked, although his lips were twitching upwards in attempt not to laugh.

"You should be more careful Tamaki-sempai, it's not Ouran here, you can't skip around with your head in the clouds if you plan on _not_ breaking any bones." Haruhi claimed bluntly, Tamaki nodded sadly, possibly wanting some wishy-washy comfort over his bruised face and ego from the brunette.

"She's right, especially since there's no reception out here," I said as I pulled out my cell, noticing the screen didn't display any bars. Devil horns rose from the Hitachiins' hair.

"Yes Tono, if you break something we would have to leave you out here on your own!" the twins whispered to Tamaki loud enough for Haruhi and I to hear. The brunette shook her head as she too noticed there was no coverage for her phone either.

"You would think rich kids could afford more reliable communication standards," mumbled Haruhi under her breath, I sweat-dropped.

"Hm," I peered around the forest of Koen Gardens, it expanded for many acres and had multiple trails, but thanks to Tamaki we had wandered onto one of the longest ones for the sake of seeing more deer(the last one was scared away by _both_ Tamaki and Antoinette).

Now all we wanted was to turn back and find something more entertaining with air conditioning. Despite it being a bit chilly, Haruhi and I had both removed our jackets.

Antoinette wagged her tail as she led us down the path, uncharacteristically distancing herself from Tamaki. We didn't say much about it, although Tamaki did tear after her.

"Don't leave me with them my blessed companion!" Tamaki cried with dramatic vigor, I pushed aside as he ran past, rather certain he wasn't referring to me.

"Of course, I am not referring that I part from you Tsuyu-hime~" Tamaki suddenly said, as if he read my mind, "you have shown me nothing but kindness as of far and to show my apprecia – Antoinette!" Tamaki exclaimed halfway through his speech he had begun after materializing before me on one knee. The twins decided to poke fun at this, even after the blonde let my hands slip from his and scurry after the energetic golden.

"He was totally going to propose to Yu-chan…" one of them began, their devil horns set firmly in place on their heads.

"Yeah, right in front of Haruhi-chan…kukuku…" the other finished, said brunette only gave a sigh.

"Better Tsuyu-sempai than me," Haruhi claimed, the twins' faces imitated _The Scream._

"Tono! Did you _hear_ that! Haruhi granted you her blessings!" The twins cried as they hurried after the tall blonde, leaving Haruhi and I to venture on our own, although I could definitely see their rich clothes through the coming foliage.

"Hey, Haruhi-chan?" I asked a few minutes later, we continued down the trail at a regular walk, not in the least interested in running after the boys and the dog.

"Hm?"

"How are you doing in Physics?" Haruhi's big brown eyes blinked.

"I'm doing really well," she said, as if announcing a well known fact, I sweat-dropped.

_Modest aren't you?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I need help in that particular subject, I'm aware you're ahead of your classmates and in more advanced classes such as Physics, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind lending me a…er, couple of tutoring sessions?" I was careful with choosing my words, I _did_ need help. Haruhi didn't reply right away, I took that as a bad sign.

"I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering," I added quickly.

"It's not that I don't want to Tsuyu-senpai, I just don't have the time, it's hard enough accommodating between the Host Club and my own studies." I nodded, understanding perfectly. She had to keep up her grades to keep her scholarship, I had to keep up my grades to stay at Ouran as well.

"Why don't you ask Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi suggested, I frowned.

It's not like I hadn't thought about it, but I couldn't wrap my head around how to go about asking for his help.

"For a cost, I'm sure," I added, Haruhi smiled.

We walked on in silence until we came upon Tamaki and the twins, they stood beside a large bush.

"Thanks for waiting," I said, the twins sighed with exasperation.

"We wouldn't have," began one of them.

"But Antoinette ran off somewhere around here, we can't find her." The other finished.

"Gee, thanks for being considerate enough to be honest," Haruhi replied blandly, they smiled at her.

"No problem!"

It was then, that a head popped up out of the large bush, a squirrel chattering away on it.

"Mori-senpai?" I yelped, the other four jumped and followed my gaze.

It is Mori!

"Mori-senpai, what are you doing in that bush?" Hikaru asked, Mori gave him a nonchalant look.

"Ah," he took a step back and pushed the bush aside for us. It turns out he hadn't been in the bush, but had been behind it, Antoinette sat on her hutches next to him, happily watching the squirrel a good five feet above her. The rodent didn't seem perturbed there was a dog around, it seemed pretty content munching on its acorn perched atop Mori's head.

He wasn't alone either.

"Hello everybody!" Hunny cried, bouncing up to our small group. We greeted him back with much less enthusiasm.

"About time you all woke up to join us?" one of the twins said with a huff, Hunny made a face, pressing Usa-chan against his chin.

"Join you? We thought you were lost and came to rescue you!" he cried, as if on cue, a gale picked up and instantly all of us hid our faces behind our arms. Antoinette barked frantically.

The sound of helicopter blades ripping through the air rang in my ears.

"Hunny-senpai was adamant," another voice broke through the rushing winds, it was Kyouya. We all looked around looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I gazed up along with the others to find said Ootori in the helicopter peering out of a window, a small device was close to his lips. I reasoned it was his voice that was emitting from the speakers hanging below the chopper.

A ladder was hurled at them, narrowly missing hitting Tamaki and I.

"Hurry!" Hunny cried out with a serious expression on his face, it looked horribly adorable.

"What's the rush – hey!" I gasped when the twins rushed past and grasped the ladder, they had large grins plastered to their faces.

"First one up gets the remote!" they cried as they scurried up the ladder with ease.

"What about the dog?" I asked, but Mori answered before I had finished, he had already picked up Antoinette as if she weighed nothing, Tamaki was all teary-eyed.

"It's all right Antoinette-chan!" he cried, I sweat-dropped, Haruhi sighed.

"Damn, I can't go a day without this madness…" she said, but I could hardly hear her over all the noise.

"What's going on?" I was so confused, everyone but Haruhi and I were treating this like it was an actual emergency situation, but Haruhi appeared unperturbed.

Tamaki decided to only go up the ladder after Mori went up with Antoinette with Haruhi right in front of him. Despite the chaos, I grinned in despite of myself as I called up to Tamaki.

"Hey Tamaki! Good thing Haruhi's not wearing a skirt eh?" I laughed when Tamaki blushed a deep scarlet, Haruhi (who couldn't hear) carried on up the ladder, looking as if she were being forced to climb up the side of a house to hang up holiday lights.

"TSUYU-CHAN!" Tamaki cried, completely embarrassed, "How could yooo_uuuu!_" A large gust of wind sent the ladder swinging violently, thankfully Tamaki was the only one on the ladder to worry about as Haruhi just managed to clamber into the helicopter before it hit. The blonde clung on for dear life, miserably whimpering to himself and calling out verses of his future will.

"-I leave my commoner candy wrappers and commoner card collection to my beloved daughter-"

I grasped the ladder tightly after the gust died down to the usual whirl of commotion associated with the chopper, Hunny stood right beside me.

"You go ahead! Usa-chan and I will be right behind you!" he cried, his warm eyes twinkling happily. I nodded, I had never been in a helicopter before let alone climbed up a rescue ladder. It couldn't be that much different than climbing up one of the ultra-long ladders at Ouran, this one just seemed more free-standing.

Stepping into the first rung, I made my way one step at a time, the ladder swung back and forth. Terrified another huge gale would erupt I kept a strong hold of the rope, when I reached the top Mori grabbed my hand and helped me up the rest of the way. I happily obliged, after catching sight of the ground below I began feeling a little woozy.

"Rest," said Mori as he indicated one of the vacant seats in the helicopter. I had realized how large it was from the outside, but from the interior I could tell it wasn't an emergency vessel – it was purely for luxury.

Hikaru and Koaru, true to their word, controlled the large, flat-screen television situation near the back of the chopper, grinning like they were sitting at home. Tamaki was sitting beside Kyouya on a plush sofa, chatting away with him about something with a pitiful look on his face while Antoinette gnawed on a bone with a red ribbon on it. Haruhi was in a recliner, probably thinking how impractical all this was, but she was secretly enjoying the spacious comfort of the furniture she was in.

Hunny had just bounded in and Mori was rolling up the ladder when the pilot announced they were on their way to a remote location.

"Kindly explain what just happened," I said to no one in particular, but I was expecting a reply from Kyouya when I walked past him and Tamaki to fall into a vacant seat near Kyouya. I fought back the urge to moan, I sank right into the cushions as if they had been molded for me.

"As Hunny-senpai said, we rescued all of you." He replied simply, I closed my eyes with a frown.

"From what? Rabid trees?" I asked sarcastically, knowing he would understand my humor.

"You were at least half a mile away from the nearest marked trail, or did you not notice you were all meandering through undergrowth?" questioned Kyouya lightly, as if to antagonize me.

"You're not serious?" my eyes shot open and instantly fell on Tamaki, the blonde floundered and anxiously looked away. Kyouya smiled, aware that it wasn't only me that had heard.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi yelped, the twins glared.

"No way!"

"We didn't notice!"

"That doesn't say much does it?" I said, earning a double Hitachiin glare myself.

"Now look everyone! We had fun right-" Tamaki tried (and failed) to appease the situation, but Haruhi had already sighed with exasperation before falling back into a comfortable stupor on the recliner, mumbling to herself about stupid rich kids.

"We _should_ have left you all on your own!" Koaru (or Hikaru) exclaimed, the other nodded in agreement.

While the twins and Tamaki went at it, I gazed out of the window I was closest to, frowning I pulled the shade over it. Heights did not bode well with my stomach and the slight lurch in the helicopter every now and then did little to help.

"Where are we going?" I asked as politely as I could, remembering I may very well have to ask Kyouya for help in Physics later. He had been writing in a slender planner for the last five minutes, ticking and scratching things on it without a break in his rhythm.

"A spa my family owns and runs in the north, shouldn't take long to get there now." He replied smoothly, not lifting his eyes from his work.

"A spa?" I repeated, looking at him questionably, his smile softened.

"Yes, a spa, our business statistics claim too much stress can deter learning capacities and promote depression. We cannot have our customers paying for something less than our best." Explained Kyouya, I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying we all need to relax?" It was a sincere question, the only other person I noticed that seemed slightly flustered would be Haruhi, then there was me, what did the rest of the Host Club need to relax for?

"Of course we do, our sweat and blood go into this club Tsuyu-chan!" Tamaki said with a bright smile, he had remained silent up till now since I joined them on the sofa. The climbing incident was probably still fresh on his mind, although the humor I had for it had already passed.

I smiled, but not for the reason Kyouya and Tamaki were probably thinking.

"Ah, you can drop me off at my complex then," I said without feeling, Tamaki blinked and Kyouya smirked.

"Why?"

"I can't go,"

"Why ever not?"

"It's free for Host Club members," Kyouya said, the pen in his hand never stopping.

"I'm not a member," I retorted.

"And guests with personal invitations," Kyouya finished politely, although the smirk on his lips remained. My eyes were trained on him, never leaving, Tamaki was grinning like he had just won a year's supply of instant ramen.

"What's the catch?" Kyouya didn't grant me a response, but his smirk did soften and the rest of the ride was silent between us. Antoinette pawed at Tamaki, the bone's ribbon hanging from her jaws.

* * *

**A/N**: I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait, but I'm sort of happy that I did since I kept coming up with chapter ideas and each one I knocked down for lack of 'interest' and then this one came out of nowhere and I was like 'yes! That's it! Has Ouran all over it!' It's a great anime, but it's so exaggerated and every time I write I wonder 'is this fascinating enough?' and 'I'm not coming up short am I?' Keeping them in character is as much fun, since Haruhi is the most realistic she comes to me naturally, but Tamaki is hard to write without making him unrealistically cheesy (if that makes sense at all...) and of course, I had to write about Antoinette (not only is she my fave dog breed, but I love writing out dogs!)

Another thing I've been thinking as I wrote this - I'm incredibly happy being an American student, yes, I work incredibly hard and study late into the night to pass my tests and write good papers, but geez, cram schools, school on the weekends, eeeewww. I could be wrong, but what I've read up on the Japanese educational system just made me want to cry for those kids...

**Aurora-16:** Tamaki was in an illusionary frozen wasteland for a reason, it shall be revealed soon lolol

**Hoshi Hanabi:** The reason I spell 'senpai' 'sempai' is because 'sempai' was the first spelling I had ever seen it in so it kind of stuck to that, but apparently when it's translated for English speakers (like thyself haha) it's changed to 'sempai' or something along those lines...I'll change it, since I do know that 'senpai' is the correct spelling. It just hasn't ever sunk in yet lol. On another note, I had Tsuyu call Kyouya and Tamaki 'senpai' mostly because I planned for her to be a first year, then decided 'nah, no one has their OC in the same year as Kyouya and Tamaki.' When I made that change and created her back story, I kept the senpai there for respect reasons and Tsuyu is younger than they are, but not by much. Also the classes at Ouran are split up by wealth, family, and power, remember Tsuyu has to work at Ouran to attend it, if she had to work to get into class A-1 she still considers herself below them in those aspects. I use that reasoning, but don't think much of it anymore since she's stopped using them.

**Spirit-of-the-Rain:** Oh yes! Good job catching that! I was hoping someone would! As for the suggestion, thanks for making that, I hadn't thought of that to be honest ~

**Chapter Question!**

_What could have Kyouya and Tamaki been talking about when Tsuyu entered the helicopter?_


	9. A Luxurious Day at the Ootori Spa Resort

Sorry for the long wait, college is murder lol

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

**~ A Luxurious Day at the Ootori Spa Resort ~**

I sighed, so content was I that I hadn't noticed Kyouya had been speaking to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked kindly, the helicopter scenario and thoughts of being debt till graduation (if I made it there) gone from my mind for the time being. The message therapist pressed his thumbs into my shoulder blades and I had to stifle a moan. My face was in the table, looking through the hole and at the floor, I couldn't see Kyouya close his eyes and reopen them.

"How are you enjoying your stay as of far?" he questioned again.

"_Gee_, do you really have to ask?" A shudder followed my mildly sarcastic remark, the therapist chuckled.

"I'd say she's enjoying it fairly well, Ootori-san," I would've purred in agreement if I were a cat, but since I wasn't, I had to rely on casual conversation.

"Yes, I love it here," I said, confirming what I was sure was going through Kyouya's mind.

In the distance I could hear Hunny and the twins' battle cries, they were playing beach volley ball. Not sure where Tamaki and Haruhi were at (certainly Mori was playing alongside Hunny). Kyouya had been lounging, scribbling onto his clipboard, adjusting his glasses occasionally.

"You should try it," I continued, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Do not worry about me Tsuyu," he said, the message therapist gave me one last rub down before heading into the back, but not before telling me in another twenty minutes I was free to call on him again.

"Close your eyes," I ordered, Kyouya didn't need telling this, as he was as much of a gentleman as the rest of the hosts (the twins proved questionable) but complied to my wishes anyhow. Straightening up and covering myself with the white towel that had originally lay strewn across my backside, I told him he was safe to open his eyes again.

"Have you done anything since we got here? Well, besides changing," I asked, when we had arrived at the Ootori Spa Resort, we had been urged into the changing rooms. Haruhi and I had already been prepared for and were given free bathing suit samples – very _nice_ samples too.

Thankfully I was given a sweet and simple tankini, emerald in color to bring out my eyes with a cute floral, pink pattern embroidered along the edges. An equally pink sash was tied at my waist and the remnants hung limply – when I had it on. Currently the bathing suit was lying folded in one of the message changing rooms.

"I've done plenty," Kyouya replied evenly, content just sitting there writing what he was writing in the plush armchair. I loved how he wasn't in his school uniform – it gave me a whole new perspective on the Ootori genius. In a pair of black swimming trunks with a folded towel draped around his shoulders, Kyouya gave the world a splendid view of slim, pale body. It was an eastern trait I suppose, men in Japan are not known for their body-building musculature. Not even Mori, without a shirt, gave much of a hint he's a kendo champion.

"Unless your idea of fun means looking the same as you do balancing the host's finances, you need to be out and about, not recording statistics!" I was never sure if that was all he did, but I remember Hunny once telling me all Kyouya does for the club during our last café visit.

Kyouya gave me a brief glance, then looked back at his clipboard, but his pen had stopped writing.

"You have an interesting way of putting things, _out and about?_" he was teasing me and I knew this.

"C'mon Kyouya! This resort has a ton of stuff – even a beach (of which I still can't believe is in the middle of Japan) and you're not enjoying any of it!" I stood up and went toward the changing rooms in the back.

"When I come back out you better be prepared to hit the sand! If I'm here for free I'm going to milk it for all it's worth," I left with that hanging in the air, but once I closed the door to the changing room I paled significantly.

_I hope I didn't just give him leverage!_ My mind cried, probably using the word 'free' wasn't the best of my choices. Then again, Kyouya was the kind of guy who would twist your words, not go back on his own. He claimed I was invited here as a special guest, surely there couldn't be some sort of loophole I overlooked could there?

When I returned fully clad back into my tankini, Kyouya was nowhere to be found.

_All right, what are you scheming?_ I thought a little nervously as I exited the message area. Sand greeted my feet and a soft breeze coursed through my dark hair. I peered up at the sky, remembering there is climate control within the transparent dome situated around the entire spa resort. The sunlight beamed through it, but the dome kept it from heating up the sand and thus, kept it comfortable to walk in without burning my feet.

"Tsuyu-chan! Come and play!" Hunny cried, spiking the ball onto the twins' side, they both jumped out of the way. I understood well now, that going up against Mori and Hunny in a physical sport was not a wise idea, that ball hit the ground and created a sort of explosion. Koaru and Hikaru only just turned away from it in time, having their backs take the brunt of the sand.

"I'll have to pass Hunny-senpai," I declined politely, before Hunny could even give me puppy eyes Mori cut in.

"Ah, Usa-chan must be lonely." That sentence was all it took, Usa-chan, who had been sitting on a rock by his lonesome, had been propped up to 'watch' the game.

"Oh you're right! I'm sorry Usa-chan!" Hunny cried out as he raced over to the stuffed bunny, I gave Mori a grateful nod.

"Thank you Mori-senpai," I said happily, he reached out and mussed up my hair.

"Ah," with a gentle smile he turned away and caught the volley ball Hikaru and Koaru served over, hoping to get a point with Hunny and Mori occupied.

"Ahhh!" they groaned from the other side.

I inwardly laughed, my fingers trying to fix my hair, in the end, I pulled out the hair band and let my dark tresses fall to my shoulders. Brushing my bangs to the side of my face I looked around, scanning my surroundings.

We were in the middle of Japan, but I could swear the helicopter flew us to Jamaica. Palm trees and a salty lake complete with waves overtook the spa resort, places such as the message tent and restroom area dotted the tropical landscape, the dome arched high above us keeping the cooler air out.

It was times like these I found it hard to believe I was here with the Host Club (that I was in debt to my eyeballs with) and not on a rare outing with a group of my closest friends. I sighed, vacations were limited with my hard-working parents, that's one of the reasons living by myself was easy – there wasn't a whole lot of difference.

It must be nice to have so much free time to make spontaneous trips to all-expanses paid resorts, much less make it a surprise for unknowing participants. Don't get me wrong I love it here, but I remember that it took years for my parents to plan for a trip and two times out of three ended up cancelling at the last minute because of a business crisis.

_As for friends,_ I thought bitterly to myself, _these people are all I had that came close to that for a long time._

The irony of the situation is that it took a floor polisher and a debt for me to get them.

I sighed through my nose, not that I was antisocial or anything, but when it came to friendships, work and studying were top priority to me, even as a young kid. When I had made the attempt to make friends, I would forget about them in the process of completing schoolwork and helping out my parents. I would forget their names and eventually their faces were just those I passed in the halls.

Maybe I was heartless, maybe there were those who sought me out to be friends, but I didn't even care enough to remember their names.

I couldn't even work up nostalgia looking through scrapbooks my parents made professionally just for me. Pictures of kids I had hung out with once or twice, names beside them that I couldn't recall.

I dodged a stray ball from the twins' side, they stuck out their tongues and laughed merrily, I shook my head at them as I picked up the ball. When I went to hand it to Mori, he motioned for me to serve.

"Oh, okay," I would play as long as I wasn't playing against Mori or Hunny (or better yet the both of them).

I punched the ball over the net, happily bouncing off of one of the twins' heads. The other quickly caught it with his forearms and sent it back over to Mori and I. This time Mori setted it, Hikaru or Koaru were brave enough to intercept this one and send it back.

I jumped and spiked it, nearly taking the net down with me.

The twins, who were completely caught off guard by my move, stood by helplessly as I managed a point.

"One-zero," I cheered, they stuck their tongues back out at me.

"We're bored," they said in unison, suddenly appearing nonchalant about being beaten by me, squashing my victory.

"Hey!" I growled, they smirked.

The afternoon came and went, the authentic breeze churned the leaves of the palm trees and coconuts clanged together. It seemed like days since we were at Koen Gardens, it felt like the Host Club and I had been mingling at the spa resort for hours when it had only been a couple.

Around five I grew lazy and found myself a comfy lawn chair to lay on, I was out in minutes.

Sleeping under a large umbrella had it's uses, for one thing it kept the sunlight from bleeding through my eyelids, another it created some much needed shade.

Now normally it was difficult for me to fall asleep in anything other than a bed, never had I fallen asleep in a car or a plane and most certainly never the train I rode to and from Ouran. After the dream I had under that umbrella, I came to discover why it was best not to fall asleep in unfamiliar places.

My dream was littered with fast-revolving images of money burning in a fire with acrid smoke, it stung my eyes and made me cough and sputter. These images spun into pictures of Ayanokouji, her smug face smirking at me with wicked interest – she had Kira-chan in one hand, a stuffed koala bear clutched in the other.

The redhead began to reshape, her teenage visage developing into something younger, her age dropped a good ten years and the two stuffed animals were being shoved into my face. Whenever I reached up to grab them, she swiftly snatched them away.

"_They're mine now!"_ she hissed happily, I shook my head.

"_No, they're not! They're mine!"_ I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. A sound reminiscent of Ayanokouji's expansive shoes grinding that white rose into the floor echoed in the back of my mind.

The redhead vanished all together and next came more burning and melting money.

"_I'm so sorry Tsu-chan, we just can't afford it…"_

"_You'll have to settle for another school…"_

"_No, I'll pay for it myself!"_

"_But the Ayanokoujis-"_

"_My test scores were better than Kameko's! They HAVE to accept me!"_

"_They said-"_

"_I'm going to Ouran!"_

I woke with a start, Antoinette, who had taken to laying on me, leaped off and landed neatly on the sand. She shook herself before looking back at me questionably, her tail wagging slightly as if in hope she would be allowed back up.

"Whoa," I muttered, rubbing my eyes frantically and gently slapping my face. That dream, no nightmare, felt so real. I looked around, Mori and Hunny were at the message tent, Takeshi (the therapist) happily talking to them about something. Tamaki was with Kyouya near the volley ball net. Haruhi was building a sandcastle not far from them with the twins mocking her efforts.

The sun had moved, I idly wondered how long I had been out. Once I moved to stand up, Antoinette bounded over to Tamaki, standing in Kyouya's lap in the process, effectively knocking the boy's glasses off his face.

"!" Kyouya put his clipboard down behind him as he tried to push Antoinette away.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya growled when Antoinette wouldn't move, I laughed at the scene as I approached them.

"Did you wake Tsuyu-chan up Antoinette? Hm?" Tamaki cooed to the golden, I picked up Antoinette by her stomach and lifted her hind legs out of Kyouya's lap.

"Here," I said, spotting Kyouya's glasses then handing them to him as Antoinette's tail had knocked them a good few feet away.

"Thank you," he replied casually, I frowned.

"You should put them in their case Kyouya, being so close to the water and all." With this said, Kyouya glanced at his glasses, eyeing how sandy they had gotten with their impact with the beach and thought it over.

"That would be wise," he admitted, pulling out a waterproof case hidden in one of his pockets, sliding his glasses in then sealed the case. He would clean them later.

"Tsuyu-chan!" A blonde blur threw his weight into me as he had sprinted at top speed from the tent he and Mori had been occupying. I felt my body fall, I hit water and swallowed some of it in my gasp for oxygen.

I sputtered like the floor polisher when it hit grass when I emerged, Hunny was wading beside me, looking slightly ashamed.

"Sorry Tsuyu-chan," he apologized, his eyes large and bulbous.

"I'm fine, but please don't do that again," I said after my coughing died down, then I went to knock water out of my left ear and spit out more salt water from my mouth.

"Nasty stuff," I growled, I spotted Mori approaching us, looking like a giant as Hunny and I were sitting down in the calm surf. In one hand Mori held a floating tube, of which he gave Hunny.

"Yay! Thank you Takashi!" Hunny cried as he bounced away, Mori following close behind as a loyal lifeguard. Left alone and suddenly fighting the urge to jump around myself, I turned my attention back to the shore.

"Hey! Antoinette~!" I yelled, having an evil idea glinting in my imagination. The golden's ears perked, her muzzle jerked away from Tamaki and pointed toward me, her tail began to wag again and promptly caught Kyouya in the face again. Sand sprayed out from beneath her paws as she took to the surf, her golden fur slick with water. She barked happily as she paddled out to me.

"Good girl! Now…" I scratched her behind the ears, Tamaki had been left feeling abandoned where Antoinette left him.

"…_where's_ Tamaki?" I asked, knowing the dog would run back to the blonde.

She didn't disappoint, in fact, she body slammed poor Tamaki and had him drenched in her salty coat.

"No! No! Stop An-Antoinette! Kyouya! HELP!" Tamaki cried, he was on his back battling against the furiously giddy dog, Kyouya had, however, scooted away.

"Yeah! Go Antoinette!" the twins cheered, now on their feet, Haruhi watched on completely deadpanned.

"C'mon everybody in the water! It's great!" I shouted over Tamaki, when no one made for the water I shrugged then proceeded to float on my back.

Kyouya had been right, this was so relaxing, my body was floating so well I could close my eyes without worrying about going under. If I weren't in danger of drowning, I would fall asleep again right here.

I burst out laughing randomly when a pair of hands tickled my stomach, losing my composure on the water.

"Hikaru! Koaru!" I sputtered as I regained a standing position, the redheads smirked.

"It was so tempting! We couldn't resist!" Without warning I threw myself at them, successfully throwing all three of us completely under water. We emerged laughing, but I quickly got out of the way as Hikaru or Koaru tried to return the favor. The other twin latched onto my arm and the other caught my free one, I was trapped and visibly paled.

"No more dunking you two," I said, trying to sound terrified in hopes they wouldn't do it, but I gave them too much credit. Little devil horns came out of their hair.

"Say _please_!" one of them laughed and they forced me down, I grabbed the back of their heads at the last minute and forced them to come with me.

"Me next! Me next!" shouted Hunny, but the twins couldn't catch him and once Hunny was perched on Mori, they couldn't pull him down either. Something swam beside me and when I looked over, I found Antoinette doggy-paddling, her owner and Haruhi right behind her.

"Welcome to the party," I greeted enthusiastically, Tamaki looked around.

"What party?" he asked.

"Never mind,"

"I hope I don't fail Biology tomorrow," Haruhi groaned under her breath, apparently not caught up in everyone's euphoria with the water.

"You won't! You're too smart for that! Oh! That reminds me!" I gasped as I sloshed through the water and made my way out of the surf.

Kyouya sat alone on the beach, surprisingly his clipboard was still where he left it after Antoinette bounced into him.

"Hey Kyouya, I have a favor to ask?" I dropped down to my knees, comfortably sitting in front of him. Without his glasses he had to squint and better yet, he couldn't hold an impressive display of Shadow King intimidation.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked.

"How's your vision without glasses?" I asked out of the blue, not at all what I had intended to ask, he shrugged.

"Not the greatest without them I admit, didn't you have a favor to ask of me?" I felt like he was the one interrogating me instead of the other way around, I guess I could blame that on my random question.

"I did, I just couldn't tell if you looked better with glasses on or without them." I confessed, trying my hardest to sound casual, the slightest note of a different emotion would set off more reeling gears in the back of his head.

He grinned in spite of himself, closing his eyes, my eyebrows rose into my hairline – this time for a different reason.

_Oh kami, he's cute,_ of course I knew this since I attended Ouran, but spending more time with him must be taking its toll on me. I shook my head, collecting my thoughts.

_Hunny and Haruhi are cute, Kyouya…sophisticated? Or downright handsome? How could he be sixteen and be both? _My mind was still processing my thoughts when Kyouya replied.

"I could say the same about you," I had to wonder if the cool waters of the beach would push down the redness that had spread rapidly across my cheeks, I blinked then proceeded into the conversation in hopes he couldn't see my face with his blotchy eyesight.

"Ah, thanks Kyouya, um…could you…perhaps - helpmemorewithphysics?" I asked quickly, trying to get it out while he was currently in a good enough mood to compliment me.

"I thought we were already doing that while you were visiting the Host Club?" he ventured, I nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm in need of…further assistance…" I finished, feeling lame about it. It's true that my grade had grown a margin since my first Host Club visit, but it wasn't rising fast enough. The first semester was close to its end in a few short weeks and physics was increasing in difficulty – if I failed I would probably drop a class level and have to retake it on top of that!

Kyouya blinked, his brown eyes taking in my embarrassed features, I awaited his reply like a prisoner awaited a jury's verdict.

_He's going to say no, _I thought sadly.

"You know what it's all right, you're already helping me enough as it is I'll make it somehow," _Liar_, my mind snarled, but my tongue was too quick for it, Kyouya readjusted his posture on the sand in order to make his back straighter. By doing this, his face rose a little above mine, the same height between us it is when we are standing up.

"We will have to hold more sessions either at Ouran or another place of your choosing," Kyouya finally spoke, I sighed with defeat, obviously not comprehending what he had said.

"Don't worry about it Kyou – wait? Really?" I shot him a bewildered look, my eyes shot over at his clipboard.

"How much?" I said with a sigh, Kyouya shook his head.

"Call it me returning a favor," he said without the slightest hint of reluctance.

"What favor?" I questioned, clearly confused, he glanced at me smartly without answering, as if I would answer my own question just by staring at him long enough.

"Don't you remember the first time you spoke to me?" I blinked, how could I forget?

"_**Kyouya-senpai!"**_

"_**Yes…Miss?"**_

"_**It's Ayanokouji who has been terrorizing Fujiouka-san, just so you know."**_

"You…remember that?" my frown completely vanished from my features, although the Ootori Kyouya didn't know who I was at the time despite being in the same year and class, he recalled our first conversation?

"My information network would have gotten it at some point," Kyouya began, avoiding answering my question, "but without that tip-off you gave me, I wouldn't have had the Host Club send Ayanokouji-san off with a proper farewell at the most opportune time."

I sweat-dropped, even Ayanokouji was a prop to them, I guess I could say that's a little harsh…I shrugged.

"I'm returning the favor, for the help you gave me I shall help you," I gave him a coy look.

"You couldn't do that just by _paying_ for the cleaning supplies _your club broke?_" with a smirk to rival Kyouya's planted on my face, it slid off when he spoke again.

"I did not pay you for the hint to Haruhi's distress now did I?" he replied smoothly, but not unkindly, I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Touché,"

"Not so, just honest."

"Manipulative," I shot back playfully, "but _yes_, honest."

Without realizing it I had scooted over to sit right next to Kyouya, we both sat watching the rest of the Host Club splashing in the water like mature parents supervising their unruly children.

"When do you wish to start?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," said I.

A sharp bark brought me to my senses when Antoinette leaped at Kyouya and I, followed swiftly by Tamaki, Hikaru, Koaru, and Hunny.

Kyouya's face darkened into a light scowl as Tamaki laughed in his ear, the twins decided to try and tickle me again.

"S-STOP! HAHAHAHA!" I cried, Antoinette licked my face.

An hour later we were packed into a limo to head back home, with seats on all sides in the vast back of the vehicle, we all sat comfortably. Mori sat nearest to the door with Hunny snoozing on Usa-chan beside him. The twins were glued to the hip as usual, Haruhi was texting her father beside Hikaru.

In the last seat I occupied along with Kyouya and Tamaki, Kyouya in the middle with his arms folded. Tamaki had fallen asleep lounging against the window with Antoinette at his feet napping.

Hunny, Tamaki and Antoinette had the best idea, I constantly found myself rubbing eyes. The sun setting in the west happened to be behind us, so it wasn't keeping me awake by shining its light into my face.

A good thirty minutes away from the nearest stop (the Hitachiins), boredom and fatigue were not a good combination for one who wished to remain awake. Even Kyouya, who I spied with his eyes shut behind his now glistening glasses, looked fast asleep.

Across from me, Haruhi shifted her legs.

"Good going Dad…" I heard her mumble under her breath, I cocked my head in question.

"What?" I asked, mildly curious. Haruhi sighed.

"My dad's weird, but then again its his _job_ he was talking about, I just told him we went to another fake beach." Haruhi explained without much interest.

"Another?"

"I think I would prefer the real thing, but I've never been to a real beach before, so I wouldn't know I guess…" Haruhi trailed off.

"Come to think of it, me neither, my family always went somewhere inland." I confessed, Haruhi nodded and we fell into silence once more.

Five minutes later Haruhi hid her face from the sun by leaning into Hikaru's (I know this because Haruhi said his name after he came out of the changing rooms, unlike Koaru, he was dressed in a blue tropical shirt) shoulder. I'm certain she fell asleep. Mori appeared out, like Kyouya, his arms were crossed, although his posture slacked and his head was back against the seat of the car.

I sat there, awake, tired, and alone.

It was hard not to sit and stare at Haruhi and not imagine how comfortable it was against Hikaru's shoulder, I dared a glimpse at Kyouya.

Unlike five minutes ago, his arms had grown less firm and in all honestly, appeared as asleep as everyone else. The idea of doing to him what Haruhi so willingly is doing to Hikaru made me look away blushing like mad.

_What if he woke up? How would I explain myself?_

_Oh right, I 'accidently fell asleep on you' might work right?_

_No, he's not stupid._

_Oh c'mon! He's ASLEEP!_

_Hikaru and Haruhi are okay with it, but they probably know each other better!_

_I'm so tired! I wouldn't be comfortable any other way!_ I peered over at Tamaki, there was drool on the window. I put my face into my palms.

I looked at Haruhi and Hikaru once more, this was ridiculous, it's not as hard as I'm thinking it is – I'm just overreacting because I don't want to give Kyouya the idea that I like him.

The image of Kyouya without his glasses on raced in front of my eyes, something fluttered inside my chest.

I glanced at Kyouya out of the corner of my eyes, his head was now hanging ever so slightly, although he hadn't been in the lake playing with us he looked just as worn out.

He looked so damn adorable!

_Screw it!_ I thought bluntly, trying to be discreet and gentle about it like how I watched Haruhi do it, I placed my head on Kyouya's shoulder.

He didn't stir, my confidence grew and I snuggled further, his soft clothing making up the comfort for the, what could have proven to be uncomfortable, bony shoulder. Unknown to me, I hadn't been the last to fall asleep after all.

Either that or Kyouya instinctively moved in response to lay his head on my own.

* * *

_Squeal! Any ideas for Kyouya-fluff anyone? I've already been given tons of ideas, but feel free to give more!_

_Thank you everyone who has read up this far and more thanks goes out to those who have reviewed *hugs*_

**Go ahead and take a guess what Tsuyu and Ayanokouji's relationship is?**

**FLONNIE XD** has also figured out the cameo I put in a little while ago in...was it chapter 7? I don't remember and I'm too lazy to go and find out, but either way, good job!

Answer: Mitsuru from Fruits Basket, ever wonder who she's talking to when she has to face Shigure? That's my OC, Tsuyu's dad trying to encourage her lol. Okamura comes from her voice actress' name.

_**Expect a ton of crossover cameos and maybe even some known characters from other stories to appear!**_

_**NOTICE**__**: Because Onemanga has shut down (I do not have any of the manga, as much as I would love to have it, as I cannot invest in it at the moment) and it was my primary (only) source of the manga, I will be relying heavily on the anime. However, I will do my research and how out at Borders to get the manga plot twisters and so on to carry out the manga timeline. So BOTH the anime and manga will apply to this fanfiction here on out!**_


	10. A Matter of Proximity

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

**~ A Matter of Proximity ~**

Why me? Do you ever ask yourself that?

I mean, _seriously._

_Why ME?_

Last night was torture and all tolerance for the Hitachiins had gone back down the drain as of five minutes ago.

"We heard you were into Graphic Design though?" one of them purred into my ear, a vein ticked just above my left eyebrow.

_Must not kill…_

"Tamaki told you didn't he?" I managed to choke out cordially, nearly biting my tongue.

"The whole story, tragic though isn't it? It's like one of those fairy tales that the commoner is lucky enough to meander her way into a wealthy institution under the shadows of several handsome men." One of them began.

_They don't know either?_ For some reason that irked me.

"Then lo and behold, one day, two of them discover a dirty secret and in their pursuits of dragging said commoner into their dirty little scheme, the sad little commoner is forced to work on their club's website – for _free _as said little commoner _is,_ in fact, _in debt_ – then the commoner lives happily ever after!" The other finished, I gave them a harsh, albeit with a red face, glare.

"That is the most _warped-_" I began but then Hikaru (or Koaru) pressed a button and the Host Club's website (which had been previously maximized) minimized and _iPhoto_ popped up with images I thought I would never see.

"You didn't?" I almost snarled, but the effect was ruined as I was more in shock than angry.

"Yes, _we_ did." They said in union as I stared aghast at multiple shots of Kyouya and I asleep on one another's shoulders from the night before. If it were at all possible, my face only grew redder.

_Listen Tsuyu, listen. It's not a big deal, you know it wouldn't REALLY bother you if Kyouya saw those or not, it's stupid, it's petty! He'll shrug it right off!_ Then why does it bother me thinking that then?

"I don't care _what_ you do with me, but I will _not_ put those on the website." I said with an air of command, this didn't sit too well with the twins as one crossed his arms over his chest.

"_We can_," he mocked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you asking _me_ to redesign the site?" I asked skeptically, Hikaru and Koaru exchanged glances.

"What Tono says is what Tono gets," they said with silly smirks on their faces, "besides Kyouya _approved_ of it."

"I don't care if Kyouya _approved_ of me to go to the moon, _it's not going to happen! Especially_ if it means I'm just going to put embarrassing photos of myself on the site!" I hissed, the twins sighed.

"We thought you would be like this…" one of them said with faux sadness, my eyes narrowed on them.

"So, onto Plan B." Together they pulled out large, custom framed, pictures.

"_YOU BLEW THEM UP!_" I gasped, the Hitachiins had already gone ahead and collaged the photo of me and Kyouya (from different angles) in one of the frames and the other frame contained a blown up close-up of our ignorant faces.

"Does Kyouya know about this?" I asked.

"Of course not," one said.

"We're not suicidal," said the other, I smirked.

"So I _won't_ be putting these pictures up on the site then?" I asked, my smirk fell from my face when they didn't appear stumped in the slightest.

"_We're_ not putting them up, _you will_!"

"No! I _won't!_"

"Look," one of them, I'm guessing it's Koaru because this is the first time they've spoken individually and Haruhi _did_ say Koaru was the more rational of the two. "All we want is to see what you can do, Tamaki wouldn't stop talking about those 'cute little monkeys and squirrels'-"

"They were bears and rabbits," I cut in blandly, but he continued.

"-and he wouldn't stop until Kyouya finally said to go ahead and let you redesign the site." Koaru concluded.

"So Kyouya just said ok and here I am with you two being blackmailed?" I said, Hikaru and Koaru shrugged nonchalantly.

"He _also_ said he would like to see how it turned out since Tono spoke so highly of you-"

"-_and_ Kyouya claimed you could do it in return for those _extra lessons_." I'm fairly certain they knew Kyouya was giving me more sessions on Physics, but I was also heavily under the influence they were insinuating something else as I shot them another glare. Then what they said sunk in.

_Damn! I KNEW there was going to be a catch!_ I recalled the time sitting on the beach beside Kyouya when he so willingly agreed to tutor me some more.

"Here's the deal – if you do the website like we so kindly requested we will get rid of the pictures." Koaru claimed, I sighed through my nose.

"I can't BELIEVE I gave in!" I shouted at no one as I shut my door behind me, kicking off my shoes and dropping my schoolbag on the floor. I walked across my little apartment then promptly fell face-first into my futon without changing out of my janitor's clothes.

I whined pitifully into my pillow, waving my feet in the air with my arms laying limply at my sides.

After school I had Host Club duty and therefore spent a good hour and a half taking notes and solving complicated problems under Kyouya's critical stare. Thing is, every time I looked up to ask a question or ask for the next thing I always caught him staring at me, not at his clipboard.

I crossed my feet as my thoughts intensified.

Hikaru and Koaru did say Kyouya approved of Tamaki's idea (it was his) for me to redo the site, they also informed me Tamaki had nothing to provide Kyouya with of whether or not I was up to the job. This meant he had no idea what to expect!

But to not know whose hands he was putting the website into (considering it's a very public source of information) when he went with the idea was rather…unlike Kyouya.

Very unlike Kyouya.

Or did he think my bear-monkeys and squirrel-rabbits were hint enough to some unseen potential?

I frowned at this, my brain was fried and all motivation to get up and do homework was non-existent.

So I improvised, I'll take a nice hot bath _then_ figure out if I was up to doing homework.

**Kyouya's POV**

Physics, I used to think of it as a bore, but now, now that it had given me an opportunity I thought better of it. Granted, it meant I spent more time tutoring than hosting, but it wasn't unpleasant and it wasn't depleting the Host Club's funds.

Today I balanced teaching Honiwa-san and a couple of customers, one thing about _my_ customers is that they had a great deal more restraint than the others and happily obliged to Honiwa-san's company. Not that she was not amiable, but focused and diligent. She would nod or speak a word or two when my clients asked her something, but otherwise, her attention was completely on me.

It was ridiculous of me to think her undivided attention originated from something other than Physics, that there was some sort of bond developing. It was foreign to me at first, but I soon realized something.

When Honiwa-san got the first few problems balanced…it was as if her confidence gained a large boost, at least in the subject. She seemed to grow more comfortable in the club as well, sometimes slipping up in terms of mannerisms my clients politely turned a blind eye to.

My mind veered toward a recent memory, when Tamaki confronted me in the helicopter.

"_**Tsuyu-chan's parents live in Todaizumi Estate!" Tamaki cried out in distress as he plopped down in the seat next to me and gave me a questioning look. I didn't bother raising my eyes from my clipboard.**_

"_**Yes," I answered blandly.**_

"_**So that must mean Tsuyu-chan works for the Todaizumis as a servant?" I sighed**_

"_**No, Tamaki." I replied patiently.**_

"_**But then…you mean, she's a Todaizumi?" Tamaki stated, I cast a glance in his direction, his big eyes begging. I inwardly scolded myself for falling for the puppy eyes.**_

"_**Indeed, Todaizumi is her mother's family name." I replied, Tamaki nodded.**_

"_**Sooo they're so poor now they had to kick their daughter out? That's just terrible!" Tamaki cried, I frowned.**_

"_**What are you talking about-"**_

"_**Oh if only I would have KNOWN-"**_

"_**Tamaki-"**_

"_**You're right! We shouldn't bring it up! It must be such a depressing topic for her!"**_

I rubbed my temples, just thinking about conversations with Tamaki in general proved unhealthy at times. Yet I wouldn't put it past Tamaki not to know of the Todaizumis, he recognized the name because it was the company that helped publish Ouran's textbooks. Naturally they held booths and school activities throughout the year, certainly Todaizumi was one of those names easily overlooked.

Which would explain Tamaki's ignorance of the Ayanokouji matter…

"Dinner's almost ready Kyou-kun," my sister cried, her head poking through the door. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I invited myself over," Fuyumi giggled, knowing my questionable look concerned of our father's opinion.

"Do you not have a husband and home to call your own?" I asked, trying not to sound deflated.

"They are not _helpless_ Kyou-kun, honestly, I think Tamaki-kun was right about you," Fuyumi gave a coy look, "_Mom_."

My expression must have soured because Fuyumi gave me an unusual face, in this case an Ootori face. Calculating and mischievous, Fuyumi never pursued the medical field due to family qualms. It was our parents' agreement that halted her explorations into syringes and heart surgery, but thankfully (our father and mother never took notice) Fuyumi didn't wish to seek that path.

"Must have rubbed off on me," I said, giving my sister a pointed stare. She shrugged, her serious façade lifted in an instant.

"I'm strictly _sisterly_, _you're_ the maternal one. Though you are quite shadowy about it," Fuyumi observed out loud, one of my eyebrows ticked.

Not granting another reply, I clicked open my dormant laptop. The screen zapped to life while Fuyumi gracefully padded over to the side of my bed and made a place for herself beside me.

She waited for me to speak or maybe she didn't expect me to talk at all, she knew when I worked I had the grandest talent for remaining focused on whatever I was working on.

Fuyumi let out an exasperated sigh as she gazed at what I was typing away at – small business deals Father leniently bestowed upon me (possibly in hopes of keeping his third son _entertained_), homework, essays, all the while balancing that around a message log where Tamaki was eagerly conversing with me through text.

"You need to take a mental break _some_time Kyou-kun, even Father takes a couple of days a month to gather his thoughts and relax. Makes Yuuichi take control sometimes…" Fuyumi glanced at me worriedly, but I only shrugged.

"What would I do with myself then? Stare at the ceiling? Sleep all day?" I asked, but she already has an answer waiting.

"I heard you and your friends went to the beach the other day, how did that go?" she asked, her eyes brightening.

"Beneficial as statistics had proven," I replied, she sighed unhappily.

"Beneficial? How so?" she wasn't mocking me, but she did like to tease me.

"You didn't stand around with a clipboard did you?" she asked blandly, I didn't reply.

"You _did_, didn't you?" Fuyumi gazed at me disapprovingly before looking at the laptop again. At the same time, Tamaki had sent another message.

"Oooh! You're talking to Tamaki-kun? Can I?" Fuyumi gave me a hopeful look right when I was about to type a reply. I gave her a suspicious look.

"Are you going to give my laptop back?" I asked, she smiled.

"Of course my little brother," I resisted rolling my eyes as I slid the laptop from my lap to hers, she eagerly went to work with the messenger.

"**Tamaki-kuuun! o It's Fuyumi!**"

It took all but five nanoseconds for the blonde to return the greeting, I tried not to feel a little bit agitated when it seemed he replied faster to my sister than me.

"**Yumi-chan! Hiiii! 3333**"

I knew I wasn't going to get my laptop back anytime soon.

"He is so cute! I wish I was your guys' age! I don't think I would leave him alone he's just so darling!" Fuyumi squealed girlishly as she replied back.

"You're like that _now_ Fuyumi," I pointed out, but Fuyumi patted me on the cheek affectionately before returning to Tamaki.

With a sigh I got up and padded across the room to the door.

"Where are you going?" Fuyumi asked curiously.

"Father's study, I need to see if any of his old Physics textbooks will be useful."

**Tsuyu's POV**

"I hate to break it to you Kyouya, but that's not a textbook…" I mumbled, feeling my heart racing.

"…it's a _tome!_ A giant encyclopedia on all things known to man! And _you're_ telling me it's _just Physics?_" I stared at my torturer "tutor", Kyouya was clearly not letting me slack today. Or the next day. Or the next day. Ooooor the next day.

Of course there was _more_ than one. In front of me sat eight _large_ (by which I mean books of 1000+ pages each) textbooks all with varying titles of or containing the word _physics_. For each one I thought of a new and creative way to set fire to it.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, Tsuyu-sempai don't tell me you are going to read all of these?" one of Kyouya's clients, a petite black-haired girl with the skin of a porcelain doll, asked. I knew better than to be put off by her demure manners, she could spit out algorithms faster than I could breathe.

"If that is what _Ootori-san_ desires," I smirked to myself, reveling in the fact Kyouya would take the challenge and perhaps ignore my oncoming tutoring.

_Ha_ and Hunny will swear off sweets.

"I'm impressed with your determination really I am, every time we come in you're studying." A taller girl replied, Rika was her name while the other was Ai. Her brown hair was poker-straight, but shined brilliantly – I absently wondered what kind of conditioner she used?

"Pretty much, feels like all I'm doing _is_ studying," _and working, _this brought on a spur of thoughts pertaining to our adventures of Koen Gardens and the Ootori Spa Resort.

"_**Our business statistics claim too much stress can deter learning capacities and promote depression. We cannot have our customers paying for something less than our best."**_

I inwardly frowned, _what was the downside of that little vacation?_

I stole a glance at Kyouya, I almost jumped out of my skin when my eyes met his, but he didn't so much as flinch. He casually turned his gaze to Rika, conversing with her about glass flowers and whether or not the school needed an additional building for recreation.

For no reason at all I felt a little angry with Rika, there's wasn't an explanation for it, but I _liked_ the attention. In fact, I've been growing rather fond of those tidbits of attention Kyouya has been bestowing upon me lately.

I averted my eyes from the group, trying to tune out the background noise and close chatter. Flipping open one of the _tomes_ Kyouya had brought in (more specifically, a butler of sorts) I half-expected dust to fly out. Yet to my surprise, the pages were perfectly clean. Glossy and smooth, as if they had just been published and bought, but Kyouya claimed they had been his father's since his college days.

The black and sleek thing must be a family feature. My imagination flew as I tried remembering what the senior Ootori looked like, I had seen him perhaps just once, but black hair and glasses were all I could recall. It was strange to think Kyouya had parents at all, he seemed so resourceful and independent.

This time I frowned visibly, but I easily pulled it off that I was having a hard time deciphering a paragraph. Rika and Ai sipped their tea and graciously talked with one another as Kyouya leaned over to explain it to me.

And truth be told I didn't absorb one word of what he said, he was far too close for comfort.

Then again, I don't think I minded.

"-now with that said, it shouldn't be too difficult." Kyouya finished after what was sure to be an explanation that must have been quick, precise, and easily comprehendible. I ran my tongue over my teeth under my lip, Kyouya was situated on my left, having scooted closer to point at the paragraph in accordance with his explanation. His stature may have been slim and hardly threatening physically, but at that moment I felt like his shadow swallowed me. The frame of his glasses were inches from touching my left temple.

"Oh, yeah, sure, right…" I couldn't even stop myself from blabbering like an idiot, I could see Kyouya smirk softly even though I wasn't looking at him.

"You were listening were you not?" He asked sternly, almost as if he were an actual teacher and I his mediocre student.

"Yes, _yes,_ I was, I just lost you in the beginning." Not a complete fabrication! He went to explain one more time, this time I was listening and at the same time, trying to keep my rapid heart beat from being heard.

"Kyouya-sempai, Tsuyu-sempai, did you hear that Meiou has already began accepting students for next year? Their popularity ratings have been rising fairly well." Rika asked, getting Kyouya's attention faster than mine.

"What about Meiou?" I spoke first.

"There has always been a little bit of rivalry between the high class schools, such as Ouran and Lobelia. Meiou I heard has been growing in popularity, Mother claims their grade point average somehow escalated last year." Explained Ai, I nodded absently. Meiou had been my second high school option.

"True, I've seen the statistics myself. Yet Ouran holds strong as the top contender," replied Kyouya, Rika daintily sipped her tea.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that, Ouran High School proudly holds more land than Lobelia and Meiou combined and more." Rika said with a pretty smile, I sensed there was a boasting quality to her voice then. Obviously she wasn't just talking about the acres, but the students and their prestigious breeding and wealth as well.

Lobelia may be an all-girls and focused more on the arts whereas Meiou held a motley of students from various backgrounds, but Ouran held the kingship and they in its shadow when it came to turning in high school applications.

The rest of the conversation I remained quiet, figuring out only a couple of questions from the heavy book. Perhaps I would have figured out more, but with so many matters plaguing my mind I could hardly comprehend my own language on the pages.

"Here you go Yu-chan!" Hikaru or Koaru explained as I was given a silver laptop.

"It looks new," I observed.

""Of course it is, we found out our _spare_ one is a last year brand. We felt if we are to trust you we would give you the latest model and all the upgraded creative suite programs." They said, I sweat-dropped.

"Erm…thanks?"

"No need to thank us, just do a good job Yu-chan!" they said with devil horns on their head, they turned their heads to make sure Kyouya wasn't looking before pulling out small photos of Kyouya and I to wave them in my face.

"You do know you can't use those against me right?" I asked, the twins 'huh'ed.

"I thought about it then decided Kyouya has the right to know about them as well," the twins sighed with annoyance.

"Well, we weren't expecting it to last forever to be honest." Said one.

"Right, we just wanted to have some fun."

"So we'll have to come up with something else to bug you with."

My eye brows raised.

"Soooo just so you know!" They happily switched from annoyed to cheerful, confetti exploded out of nowhere.

"If the laptop is broken or in some way malfunctioning upon it's return you _will_ replace it!" They laughed evilly as I grimly looked down at the laptop, glaring at it as if it had done me some great wrong.

"Yay! You're redoing the website right Tsuyu-chan!" Hunny asked, bouncing up to me.

"Looks like it," was my reply, though I was more worried than anything else.

_I wonder if it's too late to transfer?_


	11. Black Roses Red

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

**~ Black Roses Red ~**

"_Let's go to the beach!"_

I remember Tamaki saying those words the moment I chose to walk into the Third Music Room. I had been coming in earlier in hopes of finishing my studies sooner with Kyouya so I could hurry onto my custodial duties, but this decision had it's consequences.

We were scheduled to head out to Okinawa late this weekend, I honestly had a small problem with this…I had been assured a free invitation (_including_ free transportation, food, service, a room, the whole deal) and while this was all great I felt like the Host Club was _allowing_ me to _freeload_.

Granted I had a website to redesign (coding is _not_ fun), paying-for-a-host/tutoring sessions, and that café date with Hunny-sempai…speaking of which…

"Are you excited for the beach this weekend Tsuyu-chan?" the small blonde asked, his cheeks smothered in colored icing and crumbs. Usa-chan sat beside him; his posture slacking.

"Of course I am," I replied honestly, just without as much enthusiasm as Hunny.

"Oh that's right, you haven't been to the beach before!" I shook my head, noticing my mind was rather preoccupied, Hunny cocked his head to the side cutely.

"Is something the matter Tsuyu-chan?" I blinked.

"Oh, it's nothing Hunny-sempai. Just something Kyouya asked me to do before we went to the beach is all," was my reply, a few question marks floated around Hunny's fluffy head.

"Oh no, he gave you all those scary books and wants you to memorize all of them before we leave?"

_The dramatics,_ I thought with a sigh.

"No, no, nothing nearly as…repulsive…but I'm not so sure if it's ethical…" _Since I'm fairly certain he'll use them for some personal gain…_

"Ethical?" he repeated back at me as if asking for a vocabulary lesson, I pointed at his third heavily layered cake sitting half-eaten in front of him.

"Finish up I thought it would be fun if we tried something new today," I said, almost at once Hunny's eyes lit up.

"A _new treat_ perhaps?" he asked happily, I sweat-dropped.

"Are you _trying_ to put a hole in my wallet Hunny-sempai?" he laughed.

"_The PARK?_" I guess it was a good decision bringing Hunny to a nearby Nature Preserve (funded by Ouran Administration) was a sound plan. The small blonde with bunny in hand, ran for the first thing that caught his eye – the colorful metal poles that bent and twisted themselves into a jungle gym. It was an odd invention, but apparently the States had a ton of them.

"Whoa, what're these?" Hunny asked, staring up at the monkey bars and cutely pondering what he was to do with them.

"I think you're suppose to use them to reach the other side without touching the ground," I claimed, Hunny frowned with determination flaring in his eyes.

"Can you hold Usa-chan Tsuyu-chan?" he asked and with a nod I took the stuffed rabbit. Now I must say, playing witness to Hunny's first attempt at the monkey bars proved amusing, for five minutes he looked as if he were sizing them up as if they were an opponent in a Kendo tournament. Then shifting his weight to the back of his feet and crouching like he was preparing to jump over a skyscraper, Hunny leapt at the first bar and pulling himself up on top. I sweat-dropped as Hunny scuttled like a spider along the top of the bars until he somersaulted to the ground on the other end, gracefully landing.

"Ta da!" he cried, I stared at him.

"I have a feeling that wasn't…" I trailed off, shaking my head in disbelief.

"What Tsuyu-chan?" he asked as he approached.

"Never mind," Hunny took Usa-chan back and eyed his stuffed animal with the face of some deep thinking going on behind his eyes.

"Don't want to play anymore Hunny-sempai?" I asked, secretly hoping he didn't desire running back to the café.

"You want to go to the beach right Tsuyu-chan?" he asked, almost sadly.

"Huh? Yeah, of course I do!" was my reply, but for strange reason Hunny didn't appear convinced.

"I know you much rather be working and you work really hard," began Hunny, my eyebrows furrowed, "and you study really hard too and then Kyo-kun and Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun have been putting you to a lot more work…"

"That's true," I said casually, not bothering to deny it.

"…then you spend time with me…" said Hunny.

_And spend more money,_ I added mentally a tad hotly.

"What are you trying to say Hunny-sempai?" I asked, seriously confused about his behavior, I half-expected someone to start yelling at me for (somehow) depressing him with how cheerful he always was.

The cries of childish laughter and jokes could be heard in the distance, it was as if in the pause in Hunny's response was to add to something in the atmosphere.

"You don't hate us do you? The Host Club I mean," asked Hunny, his eyes not looking up at me. Something told me in the back of my mind Hunny was as dark as Kyouya, just sneakier at it since he probably knew his puppy eyes could thaw a glacier and without looking at me, he wasn't knowingly (or unknowingly) deceiving me by making my emotions run over themselves.

"Hm, that's what you're worried about?" I asked, he looked up me with joy.

"You mean you don't hate us?" he asked, I huffed.

"Please, _you all keep me too busy to think about that kind of stuff._" I replied somewhat coldly, making Hunny go blue.

"W-What? I'm so sorry! I-"

"Hunny-sempai," I said, easily cutting him short, "don't worry about it."

"So…you don't hate us?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh, that's good," Hunny said with honest relief, "because we would be really sad to know if you did."

"You _prefer_ being ignorant to the truth then?"

"No, no!" exclaimed Hunny, Usa-chan's arms waving dramatically.

"You're more than the person who destroyed our room-"

"I have the feeling I shouldn't bother correcting that statement," I shot in incredulously.

"-and more than a customer-"

"_Victim_ of blackmail,"

"-you're a really good friend," finished Hunny, I gave him a funny look.

"That kind of thing happens when you hang out a lot together I suppose," I said as I tried untangling the new emotion I was feeling, Hunny nodded.

"Yep, someone's going through _a lot_ of trouble to make sure you hang out with us wherever we go!" Hunny practically sounded like he was hinting at something and I had the good sense to want to know why.

"Really? Who?"

"Who do you think?" Hunny asked as happy as clown.

"Um…_you_ maybe?" Hunny actually sweat-dropped.

"_We_ were friends longer than you were friends with Tama-kun and Kyo-kun! I think he's a bit jealous of that," he said sweetly.

"Well then Tamaki, it has to be, he's always spouting ideas," I replied, earnestly believing only Hunny or Tamaki would go through so much trouble to include me just because of their natures.

"Sure, but Kyo-kun is the one that makes sure they go through yep!" Hunny claimed, suddenly finding one of Usa-chan's floppy ears very interesting. "He seems to be staring off into space a little bit more now that I think about it, but he's always thinking of something!"

"Or scheming," I said.

"That too!" he replied cheerfully.

"Well, that being Kyouya we may never know ne?" I said, Hunny's eyes grew large.

"Oh, I don't know about me, but Tsuyu-chan, he may tell you if you ask him." Hunny said.

"What do you mean?" My gaze rested on him for a moment, but his attention was drawn towards the play gym where the kids I heard earlier came dashing out of nowhere and ran for the jungle gym.

While Hunny was openly watching the kids swing from monkey bar to bar. I didn't bother repeating the question as he took in the actual technique, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

Kyouya? Taking Tamaki's ideas and manipulating my schedule to ensure my accompaniment?

I felt my cheeks flush mildly, but a part of me was angry. My life was not something to be toyed with, especially in the mayhem I've managed to accumulate in the last couple of weeks. Then again, my optimism chirped, the Ootoris _are_ medical experts, maybe SOME things were to my benefit and were not simply pressed onto me for no reason. It would just seem like Kyouya was manipulating my schedule because he's been giving me more things to do, when I think about it that way I get irritated (like I don't have enough on my plate already), but I've had _fun_...all I've been doing until until recently was work, sleep, work, eat, work, go to school, work. All this time and maybe more in the future, Kyouya is only adding _variety_? Despite the fact it made me busier?

_Time flies when one is having fun._

"You feeling ok Tsuyu-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's call it a day."

Gibbous bubbled when I bent over to look at him through the glass, his scales flashed vividly and his fins still glimmered prettily.

"I already fed you," I thought out loud to myself, easing up and stretching my arms over my head. There was a number of papers I had to write for school, books to read and equations to solve, but for the moment, I didn't feel rushed nor motivated to do any of it.

Since my conversation with Hunny there's been a slideshow featuring Kyouya in my head.

"_**Yep, someone's going through a lot of trouble to make sure you hang out with us wherever we go!"**_

I remembered the time before Kyouya barely knew I existed, that I was just a file inside his data space untouched and left gathering dust at the bottom of his hardrive. It wasn't a big deal for me to know him and likewise for him know me, we went to separate junior highs as well so I hadn't even set my eyes on him until freshman year.

Opening the fridge and after a thorough search, I shut it and grabbed some Instant Ramen from the pantry and prepared the stove.

"_**I'll cover for you."**_ If what Hunny said was true…_had_ Kyouya been manipulating my schedule since that fateful day in the Third Music Room? But for my sake or his? Both?

Several minutes later I sighed and took the finished ramen from the stove, leaving it to steam on the table. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed my bag and pulled out one of the Physics books Kyouya allowed me to borrow. With paper and pencil at hand, I flipped the book open to a tabbed page and began skimming over the directions.

Determination kept the Shadow King from my mind for about a half an hour when the phone rang.

With a sigh I went to answer it, swallowing another bite of ramen on the way.

"Hello?" I answered cordially, not completely happy with being interrupted when I felt I was on a roll with my homework.

"_Have a good day?"_ My heart nearly jumped into my throat.

"Hey Mom how are you?" I asked, I've been so busy these last couple of weeks I haven't given much thought to calling my parents.

"_All's well over here, your dad told me to say hello too."_

"Tell him I said hi too then,"

We talked for a few more minutes that mostly consisted of me answering questions about school and the custodial job, I refrained from mentioning the Host Club and Hunny's café visits, oh, and Koen Gardens and the fake beach.

"_I heard you have been hanging out with an Ootori and Suoh?"_ my mom tried to pry, willing to use a crowbar if she had to.

"You heard right," trying to sound disinterested.

"_Ooooooh don't sound like that – I remember seeing little Kyouya, such a sharp young boy the last time I saw him."_ I nearly gagged on my tongue.

"You never told me you knew Kyouya, or the Ootoris for that matter!"

"_I did, you were never listening."_ She said matter-o-factly, I stuck my tongue out at the phone, briefly forgetting she couldn't see me.

"_You met Kyouya when you two were little, I doubt you remember much of that encounter though…"_

"Hm, I did?"

"_You were only six or seven dear, we had to bring you to a party the Ootori's were hosting and we were invited, pretty excited then, but then you and Kameko-chan got into a bit of fight…"_

"Oh…yeah," _I remember now,_ though Kyouya's younger face still eluded me I faintly remembered someone my age screaming at me. To this day I still don't know why.

"…_then she hit you and thankfully you bit her when I was the only one looking-"_

"I remember some of it now Mom,"

"_Oh good, hey, wasn't it because she wanted to play with your stuffed snake?"_

"Koala," I corrected, sadly remembering my old toy.

"_That's right, had to give it to her to get her parents off our backs or they would have told Ootori-san what had transpired, you were so upset…"_

"Great Mom, depress me and I have enough homework to make the feeling last." I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. The stuffed koala bear, alias Ko-chan had been another toy I owned along with Kira-chan, but Ayanokouji had a tantrum when she demanded I give it to her and had actually gone so far as to rip Kira-chan's head off. It took my mom a while, but eventually she managed to sew it back on.

"_You're right, this is no time to go down Memory Lane, I've called to see how you were doing but there's something else, your father and I were called to go to a business meeting in Kyoto. Wondered if you wanted to come along?"_

"Kyoto huh?"

"_Yep,"_

"When is it?"

"_This weekend,"_ My eyes widened.

"Really? That's short notice!" I exclaimed.

"_You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I thought you and I could go shopping together or something,"_

I inwardly moaned, the _same_ weekend I'm to go to Okinawa and then I'm suddenly pulled to go to Kyoto. This upset me, but why exactly? Shouldn't I be happy I have an excuse to get away from Ouran for a little bit? Even if it is for a day or two?

Kyouya raced through my mind and I shook my head, no, my parents come first! They hadn't seen me since second year started (months ago) and I saw the Host Club more than I cared to admit! Okinawa just wouldn't be happening.

"_Do you want some time to think about it? I know you were asked to go to Okinawa this weekend too?"_

Cue body-fault.

"How did you know about that?"

"_Kyouya-kun has been emailing us for a while now, told us he met up with you this year and remembered you and decided to connect with us. He's such a sweetheart!"_

Cue sweat-drop.

"Yeah, real sweetheart…" I muttered to myself almost inaudibly.

"_Sure is, almost had his dad when we were young like you, but things didn't go as planned."_

"Really, why not?" I was too curious to hear her reason for it then to imagine Kyouya and I as siblings.

"_I met your father and well, the Ootori name has a…finicky bloodline, I wasn't an eligible candidate for marriage."_

My heart went out to my mom and what else…a _twinge_ of dread?

"Oh, that's too bad, but it's not a big deal. I rather be a Honiwa than an Ootori." I said confidently.

"_Good call,"_ Was it just me or did my mother sound distrusting? But what reason did she have to mistrust the Ootoris? (Well, besides the fact they could very well be a family of some Shadow monarchy). She must still remember being put down because of something so trivial…I would ask how it all actually transpired, but it didn't feel like the right time to talk about it.

"Well, I'll go with you guys to Kyoto."

"_Are you sure? I remember flirting shamelessly with Yoshio – Kyouya's father by the way – going away to some beach with him was only a fantasy and you could make it a reality with-"_

"Were you NOT just telling me going out with an Ootori a bad thing?" I asked with exasperation.

"_-Suoh Tamaki…"_ my mother finished, trailing off after saying Tamaki's name. What blood paled from my face in realization of what my mom just said was quickly replaced with it, my face was tomato red while I tried thinking up a response to correct my mishap.

"_Tamaki's so much cuter! Such a darling!"_ one thing my mom does well is preventing awkward situations or amending a moment that could turn tense, she managed to relieve me of some awkwardness, but I still had my face slapped into the palm of my free hand regardless.

"It's all right Mom, I'll go to Kyoto," I said, after what we talked about I don't think I could stand a couple of days straight of nothing but the Host Club (especially Tamaki and Kyouya) anyway.

After reassuring her several times over it was fine, we settled the departure time and when she was picking me up and what I should bring. We would be gone during the short break I was originally planning to go to Okinawa and after hanging up on my mom I suddenly felt exhausted.

Leaning against the wall beside the phone, I rubbed my temples.

I still have Physics homework and those essays…and now I had to tell the Host Club of my change of plans tomorrow.

Yet one thought had began prodding me in the back of my head since my mom mentioned it - _he remembered me?_

**_A/N:_**

So Document manager has been ticking me off...it doesn't save, it doesn't turn the font functions off and on when I want them too...is this happening to anybody ELSE? Gr...

Anyway, so I feel I'm not making Kyouya 'shadowy' enough and I'm willing to emphasize that part of him in the next chapter, but alas, I introduced more information on Ayanokouji and Tsuyu's relationship beginnings in this chapter! Yay! You now understand why Kira-chan had once been decapitated! And don't worry, she'll be coming back eventually - anyways of torturing her anyone muahaha! Despite how snotty the Ayanokouji family is shaping themselves up to be in this fic, I really want to give her and Tsuyu a more sister-hate/love-sister relationship. And I want to write up some Renge soon too. And yes, I do believe Tamaki is utterly adorable and if I were to ever meet him I would totally hug him to death!

I'm also going to be careful about writing Tsuyu's family, they're not immune to wanting the best for their daughter like most parents, but they also want her to have the best future possible (in terms of sharing a life with someone else, the status/power/money/influence of that someone else this IS JAPAN folks) and if that means they can be easy-going with some traditional customs still locked in place so be it. I'm very touchy about differences, I'm an American and I don't want to write this fanfic as if it's taking place in the States.

And NOBODY has caught my SECOND crossover cameo yet! I also meant to mention Jonan High (Fushigi Yugi) but it didn't get in...

Oh and if you wonderful readers wouldn't mind telling me your favorite parts of my fanfic it would be greatly appreciated ~

Good day to you all ~


	12. With Envy

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

**~With Envy~**

I had a difficult time waking up the next morning.

I had a difficult time staying awake through homeroom.

I had a difficult time not thinking about the following afternoon, about telling the Host Club I won't be able to go to Okinawa.

_Oooooh…that won't go well…._

I had a difficult time not thinking about the conversation I had with my mother over the phone.

I had an equally difficult time looking either Tamaki and Kyouya in the eye during our respective classes together.

And here comes Ayanokouji to make matters worse.

Now don't think me immature enough to think our bad reputation with one another stems from a tantrum of hers that decapitated one of my childhood toys and resulted in losing one to her enormous toy collection, oh no. I'm much too mature for that, it was Ayanokouji who relished bringing up the past and unfortunately for me, she had a way of coming up with schemes to make my life all the more difficult than it already was. Funny how I used to think she was never always that way.

It was lunch time, as it seems is the most common times I would have a confrontation with the redheaded banshee. We were standing, facing one another with a glare hot enough to melt the glacier that sank the Titanic. A moment ago I was just heading to the restroom, Ayanokouji was heading for trouble. Initially (of which I wasn't aware of) she had gotten her lunch and was heading over to trouble Haruhi (who was sitting – surprisingly – by her lonesome, but the twins were still choosing their lunches). So without awareness to the situation, I was helping Haruhi out again, at the expanse of what came out of Ayanokouji's mouth.

"Heading out to Kyoto this weekend I was told," she said with faux sweetness, I narrowed my eyes. I picked up on her choice of words – "I was _told_," not "I _heard_." In her own special way she was making it as clear as she could she was in the know and didn't have to seek out information as 'commoners' would have to.

"Yes, just for a couple of days." Was my bland reply, keeping a civil tone.

"During the Okinawa trip?" she asked, her sugary voice dripping with a hint of spice, she was obviously remembering she couldn't go with other Ouran girls because she had been banned from Host Club activities.

"Yes," I bit down on a sarcastic reply, trying my hardest to keep a neutral expression on my face and to keep a lid on my growing temper.

"Do they know?" her large eyes blinked at me, but appeared more owlish than the doe eyes physically bred into most of the female population of Ouran. One of my eyebrows ticked, her hint at the club made my blood simmer.

"Not yet, I plan on telling them today." I only told her my plans so she couldn't turn it around and use it against me.

"Shame," she said.

_Oh right, like you really think that._ I thought, trying not to sound like her.

"My friends-"

_Minions._

"-were invited, but decided not to go and leave me lonely." Ayanokouji claimed, I stared at her blankly.

"If they want to go you should let them go," I advised, looking over her shoulder and glimpsing at some of her _clearly _crest-fallen 'friends'. Ayanokouji ran a hand through her healthy locks vainly.

"Were you not listening?" she asked, her eyes looking away and toward a certain blond-haired second year. I followed her gaze and my eyes fell on Tamaki as well, he was happily flirting with a pair of gushing first years, he was being really sweet about it like he was in the Third Music Room. Even to the sullen faced (save for the Black Magic Club members) students he acted – no, _is_ a benevolent character.

"A little birdie told me you were sure to pounce upon the poor king," she said and I almost hadn't heard her. When I registered what she said I snapped my face toward her in pure and utter shock.

"You are _not_ insinuating what I think you are you?" I replied back almost just as quietly, Ayanokouji had a way of speaking quieter as if she were hissing, hissing in my ear to take the forbidden fruit and the shadowy knowledge that came with the sacrifice of innocence. A set of elegant fingers toyed with a curl of vivid red along her neck.

"Oh I don't know, he's certainly eligible, easier to get than most even for a Suoh because of his French dam." Ayanokouji said, I didn't even get a chance to reply.

"Then what do you have to say for those of us who come from France you-" Renge had – _literally_ – flew into rage from – _literally_ – out of nowhere. Her honey-caramel hair flew out behind her like the snakes of Medusa. Our fellow students all around us were turning their heads to look upon the next theatrical drama Ayanokouji was cooking up (for surely since her exile from the Host Club she had been insisting on putting on dramatic airs).

"Now Renge, everyone knows the Eiffel Tower was generally useless, but it is a precious landmark am I right? You shouldn't take what Ayanokouji has to say and be offended by it, everyone has a right to their opinion even if you don't agree with it. Right Renge?" I had interrupted Renge quickly and she gave me an irritated look.

"What are you-"

"Oh the Eiffel Tower, remember? Oh, you must be thinking we were talking about the Louvre," I didn't know Renge that well and prayed she would keep her mouth shut and forget everything she might have just heard. I've only met her twice, the first time being that fateful day inside the Third Music Room. The second time I saw her was just a little while ago when we were planning the Okinawa trip and how she couldn't go because she was visiting her father in Paris.

"Oh, the Louvre…that's it?" Renge seemed to have caught on and I made a mental note to thank her later, but she must have had other plans in mind.

She turned to Ayanokouji.

It was at that moment I felt a sense of great dread, a feeling that was screaming at me to never put these two together and what was worse, I just did.

Renge appeared to be preparing for a boxing match, with un-lady-like popping of her neck as she rotated her shoulders. I nervously watched from the side, wondering what she was about to do and what would Ayanokouji do and what should I do? There was just too much going on at once and here I was in the middle of it.

"I'll have you know I'm a _Tekken_ fighting champion with diplomatic immunity in forty-six countries, _including_ Puerto Rico! I am fully aware you are out to ruin whatever relationships the main character, this being Tsuyu, may be able to gain in which therefore makes you the villain! You will be dealt with accordingly by the author in the end where you will be riddled with guilt with what you have done and will grovel at her feet for forgiveness as she will very likely be more successful than you in the end with one of the handsome, wealthy men she will meet here in high school and you, will show up in a brief cameo at the end of the story full of angst."

I stared.

Ayanokouji stared.

The whole cafeteria stared.

A small voice in the back of my head said "screw this get out of there!" But out of astonishment, I rudely stared at Renge like the rest of the school's students and faculty. Even the visiting chairman, Suoh-san, stood back amazed.

"Well, obviously I can see how you excelled in your literature and creative classes Miss Hoshakuji." Suoh-san said, breaking the awed silence in the room. It took a few seconds, but the cafeteria instantly switched back onto what could be described as "normal" here at Ouran. Still with Ayanokouji and Renge, I spotted Tamaki politely excuse himself from the first years and meander over to his father to greet him.

"Well, good day then," Renge said happily, Ayanokouji, who had been rendered speechless, didn't move until several seconds after Renge led me away.

"That was fun, I wasn't here when she had been banished from the Host Club and since the beginning of this story that speech has been sitting patiently waiting to be told. I must thank you for the opportunity," said Renge.

"No problem…" I said, for some odd reason Renge didn't question me, she didn't say anything until I found myself sitting with Ayame, Momoka, and Reiko.

"I think I'm still in shock," I said, they nodded in agreement. I realized it had grown super quiet super fast because Renge had plopped me down then whisked away.

"What…just happened?" my voice sounded so blank.

"A verbal onslaught unto Ayanokouji, delivered by Renge-chan. Inevitable really," said Ayame, Momoka nodded in agreement.

"Let us hope this past event does not vex Ayanokouji into a black mood," Reiko said sullenly, I mentally sighed.

_The day is just barely halfway over with…how am I going to survive the rest of it?_

Well, I had to in some way and when after school activity hours rolled around and I was making my way to the Third Music Room all I could think about was telling the Host Club I couldn't go to Okinawa. Some of their sad faces (mainly Tamaki and Hunny) flashing through my mind, making me feel more guilty.

In fact, I was so full of dread I couldn't even open the door when I got there.

I looked at the ornately carved door for a few long moments, listening to the babble of patrons from the other side. Briefly wondering why I couldn't do that – go into the club without thinking of my troubles, just to have a good time. To have the money and brains to pay the fee without batting an eyelash and to pass my complex classes by only skimming through the textbooks. To not have to work to stay at Ouran, to not have to make everything from scratch to be where I was.

In the back of my mind my conscious was scolding me, why should I be so down on myself? Because I was having a harder time with life than my fellow classmates? It was rather hard not to think negatively in my position.

Suppose something good comes of it? Was it worth it to work so hard for something small and good in the end?

My hand rested on the door handle, I briefly wondered if I could go back and take back what I said to my mom, to cancel going to Kyoto and instead go to Okinawa.

_Why am I even making a big deal out of this?_ It wasn't like I was leaving for a long amount of time – it was just the weekend!

**"**_**Are you sure? I remember flirting shamelessly with Yoshio – Kyouya's father by the way – going away to some beach with him was only a fantasy-"**_

The door opened and that pulled the handle from my loose grip, the person (or persons) responsible for opening the door appeared shocked, but only briefly. Koaru and Hikaru grinned like twin Cheshire cats.

"Oh~ There you are! We were about to go and look for you!" One of them said, my eyes met theirs.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had been running that late," I said, but knew at the most I was only a couple of minutes past their opening time. They shrugged.

"Don't you have customers to attend to? Why were you sent to search for me?" I asked as they separated and allowed me to enter the Third Music Room between them as they bowed. I suddenly felt a little uneasy.

"Well, how do we break this fascinating news to you," said one, they closed the door behind me. My eyes scanned over all the girls and the Host Club members (excluding the twins behind me) in the room, my eyes fell on Kyouya, but to my surprise he was sitting with only one customer and a customer I had never seen prior to this time. He was also in an unusual spot in the room, closer to a corner with a touch of shade to it brought by the soft velvet curtains lining the window that had previously been broken by Hunny.

Normally Kyouya was closer to a bookshelf or to the door (to keep tabs of the comings and goings), but he and his new patron were practically _secluded_. Mori being the closest at almost five or six feet away.

Without thinking, my eyes narrowed on this new guest, I could not see her that well as her face was hidden by Kyouya's left shoulder. Her hair was a beautiful, shimmery black, tied halfway back in a red ribbon.

She was not wearing the Ouran uniform either, something more expansive and a deep red to match the ribbon in her hair.

"Too busy glaring to hear us," one of the twins said, bringing me back down to Japan.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what was it that you said?" my eyes returned to the twins, their own eyes twinkled with laughter.

"The reason we went to search for you was because _you_ are our customer today!" one said, I didn't believe it was possible, but the feeling of dread doubled. What have I done to land myself in the hands of the Hitachiins?

The thought of them tutoring me wasn't in the slightest bit appealing either.

"Kyouya-sempai is occupied with family matters today and we happily volunteered to take you in for the day. That was kind of us wasn't it?" they grinned, but the feelings of dread and a new emotion that came with the appearance of the beautiful girl with Kyouya made me anything but happy for their "kindness".

"Family matters?" I questioned, knowing the devilish looks on the twins faces were anything but good news. I knew better than to give them more leverage than they already have over me (the pictures for one), but I knew in retrospect, I wouldn't get answers from the Shadow King if he wouldn't be willing to share them.

Why would he need to share them anyway? Wasn't like I cared enough to ask…right?

"Why, his fiancé of course! She's visiting the area and Kyouya went ahead and invited her here for a couple of hours." My teeth clenched and I felt what I hadn't felt in a long time – was it jealousy? I was careful to keep a neutral expression on my face as the twins smirked while leading me away to their usual hosting spot.

Tamaki and Haruhi were nearest to the twins today, the blonde happily spilling cheesy compliment after the other, but coming from him they were sincere and he never repeated himself more than once. Than there was Haruhi, now that I knew she was female, I could understand her "natural" ability to communicate with the patrons of the club and why they were comfiest around her – they unconsciously felt that female vibe that came from Haruhi.

Yet Hikaru and Koaru were tricksters and a knowing look meant they were up to something childish and what's worse, they often got away with it.

I sat down on one of the white loveseats, as soon as my rump hit the cushions I nearly sank into them with a content sigh. Hikaru and Koaru sat opposite of me and unnervingly mirrored each other as they stared at me.

"Would you like tea Miss Honiwa?" Now _that_ startled me out of all the negative feelings I had been feeling at that moment.

"Um…sure." I said, momentarily forgetting my manners and proper wording.

Moments later after receiving my tea, I stared suspiciously at the twins as they sipped theirs.

"We have been thinking Miss Honiwa," said one out of the blue.

_Oh boy,_ I thought sarcastically, _what am I getting myself into now?_

"And amongst our thinking, discovered you had not yet played our "Who's Hikaru" game." I blinked, I knew they were talking about that guessing game they normally played with their customers. With their hats covering the direction of their hair (apparently that is how most guess which is which) the customers have to figure out which is Hikaru or Koaru. Haruhi could do this without batting an eyelash, but what made them think I would be any better at it than the customers?

Unless harassing me was their true intention.

"True, but why bring it up?"

"To pass the time, let's play!" Then the cups were down and hats were in hand, the Hitachiins marveled in my shocked face.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, I guessed and guessed, but guessed wrong every time. The twins seemed to have been having a lot of fun, but I could tell as time wore on they grew steadily disappointed and I grew frustrated. How was this _fun_ for everyone else?

"Hikaru and you are Koaru," I said with a tone of finality, just wishing they would finish up the torture.

"Right!" they cried happily, all hints of disappointment gone. They plopped back down onto their loveseat and helped themselves back to their tea. They then looked at me with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"We knew that was a lucky guess Miss Honiwa," Koaru said (they sat down in the order I guessed them correctly).

"But we would like it if you could tell us apart someday," claimed Hikaru, I cocked my head with confusion.

"Why?"

They looked at each other with the tiniest hint of uneasiness, I was growing more concerned over their change of demeanors.

"You are a servant like she was," they said at the same time and looking at me at the same time.

"How_…flattering_?" Without an explanation I was at a total loss and on top of that, the twins probably did that on purpose. But what could _that_ possibly mean?

"Once upon a time we had a favorite maid," began Koaru.

"We wanted her to tell us apart." Hikaru finished.

"And she has to do with me…_because_…?"

"You're a servant too for one thing," Koaru claimed.

"I feel 'custodian' is far more dignified for some reason coming from you two," was my reply, but they didn't seem to be listening.

"But she was also a thief," Hikaru kindly reminded him.

"I'm _not_ a thief," I almost hissed, they glanced at me.

"You could be someday for all we know," Koaru said, but the way he said it caught me off-guard.

_Are they suggesting I would steal from the school treasury or something?_ Hikaru blinked with a sigh, his rapid response setting him apart from Kaoru's slower, calmer one.

"We don't think you will be the kind of thief to steal from vaults," claimed Koaru.

"Then again, we don't think you could get into them anyway." Hikaru cut in, making me burn red.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Time passed and thankfully Hikaru and Koaru returned to their normal selves.

"Oh look, Yu-chan!" it was as if the last hour had raced by and suddenly my two hosts were absolutely beaming at me as if all we talked about were schemes and pranks that only rich people would find funny.

"Time's up! Shame we're booked for the rest of the month huh?" Hikaru teased, I scowled.

"Whoa! That's a scary face!" laughed Koaru.

"Scary enough to rival the Shadow King's!" Hikaru added.

"Speaking of which, look who is escorting his _fiancé_ out of the room," Koaru and Hikaru, the tricksters that they are, had counted on me to turn and find myself looking straight ahead into Kyouya's blazer. But Kyouya had not noticed or if he had, did not show it.

His head was turned as he spoke softly to his customer, her face was no longer covered by Kyouya, giving me a full profile picture.

She was terribly beautiful. With a perfect complexion, a gracious hourglass figure combined with the grace of a vixen, the girl was older than me, which made her older than Kyouya. Her narrow eyes never glimpsed down to meet mine, nor did they even leave Kyouya's face to peer at the grinning Hitachiins.

"-until next time, I do hope you enjoy your trip." Said Kyouya, the girl thanked him and together they left the room, leaving the rest of the Host Club members, but personally I was left surprised.

"It was absolutely wonderful to meet her, I was a little shocked at first but then again, Kyouya does pull off all kinds of surprises!" Tamaki exclaimed, he turned to me and wondered out loud.

"You okay Tsuyu-hime? You seem a little green?" he observed.

"_With envy,_" whispered the twins as they cackled under their breaths.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Bad Hikaru and Koaru! Bad!_

This may surprise all of you but the girl sitting with Kyouya is NOT AN OC. Lol if you cannot guess you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out who she is and how she is connected to Kyouya. On top of that, Tsuyu still has to tell them she cannot go to Okinawa.

And darnit, Renge went and spoiled the rest of the story! So sorry! lol

**Chapter question ~**

Who is the mysterious girl who was with Kyouya?

A) Kagome (Inuyasha)

B) Tomoe (Rurouni Kenshin)

C) Hinata (Naruto)

D) Erika (Pokemon)

E) Other lol


	13. The Reason Why

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

**~ The Reason Why ~**

I glared openly at the twins, but turned back to Tamaki and answered as casually as I could.

"I'm okay, I just have some bad news." I said simply, there was a slight shift in the room.

"B-Bad news?" Tamaki repeated, as if he were faint from shock.

"What is it Tsuyu-chan?" Hunny asked, "No more sweets for the rest of your life?"

"Um, well, no…" was my weak reply.

"You failed a test," Haruhi said.

"That felt more like a statement Haruhi-chan…but no…"

"You plan on ruining the Host Club by interfering with Kyouya-sempai's relationship and thus, ruining all of ours through the drama!" The Hitachiins exclaimed, I wanted to bury my burning face into my hands.

"_No!_"

"I get it you-" Tamaki began, but what I had to say had already shot out of my mouth.

"NO I WILL NOT BE POUNCING ON YOU!"

I was having the strangest feeling of déjà vu, probably because I was under the impression everyone was staring at me like they had in the cafeteria earlier.

Utterly humiliated, I straightened myself out and bowed.

"It is not anything like all of that, I will not be able to go to Okinawa this weekend." There, it was out, the cat is out of the bag. Now to wait out the reactions, surely Tamaki and Hunny would make the biggest deal about it, Haruhi would brush it aside and Mori would have nothing to say on the subject, and well, the twins would be a bother I'm sure. As for Kyouya…well, he was well occupied now wasn't he? I'm sure it won't bother him if I wasn't in Okinawa, because it bothers me now-

_I am GREEN with ENVY!_ I buried my face into my hands, feeling more humiliated than I was a second ago. Yet a hand on one of my arms snapped me out of my self-pitying and I lowered my hands to see it was Tamaki.

"Now, now, Tsuyu-hime, it is not the end of the world," he said simply, "I'm sure you will have as much fun wherever else you are going!"

"Oh, well, it's good to hear you all are taking it so well." I said.

"Of course, we are more worried about you," claimed Tamaki, I blinked. Hunny nodded in agreement, Mori was as stoic as ever, Haruhi looked bored, and the twins…well, they were snickering the background.

"Me?"

"It would seem you were going to go on an adventure to do something dreadful! Or at least that is how it appears to me!" Tamaki said, continuing to rave on and on about how I had to stay and work even more and study and so on and so forth.

"-but don't worry Tsuyu-hime! You'll see us again! I guarantee that!" Ended Tamaki abruptly, albeit gracefully as he took my hands in his and gave me a sincere look that seemed to hold some unbreakable promise that held true to his words.

"I never doubted I would see all of you again, it is only for the weekend," I replied a little uneasily, the close proximity to Tamaki's face was rather unnerving. Not that it wasn't pleasant, but it was giving me images I rather not have racing through my head and I'm sure Hikaru and Koaru were having much too much fun scheming against me.

"Well then, I thought for a moment you would miss me the most!" cried the overly-dramatic Tamaki.

"We_ are_ in the same class and year and we are _closely related-_" Again, those blasted images of dating Tamaki (thanks Mom!) I knew he was referring to his made-up family bonds with the host members (whereas I somehow managed the long-lost sister character), but all these intertwining conversations were becoming a little too close to home.

"Yes, Tamaki," I said quickly, halting the blonde, "I _will_ miss the Host Club members, but please don't burst out and tell Kyouya this-"

"What? That you are not going to Okinawa due to a prince trapped in a tower?"

"Yes-wait! What?" I was so confused, just how many imaginations did this boy have? I gripped Tamaki's hands firmly and as sincerely as I could said:

"Don't let me not being there deter you all from having a good time, I've been having a lot of fun with all of you so far and missing one trip won't hurt." I said.

"Then you are not going to Okinawa after all?"

"No, I'm sorry that I won't be able to attend." I replied, not realizing it wasn't Tamaki who had spoken.

"If that is all then let us disperse for the day," _shiiiiiitake mushrooms, that's Kyouya._

Still gripping Tamaki's hands, both the blonde and I turned to find Kyouya at the doors of the Third Music Room. I had also noticed, except for the three of us, everyone else was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" I managed to ask, feeling somewhat frozen in the way I was standing.

"They said farewell several minutes ago, they were leaving the school as Tanaki-san was leaving." Claimed Kyouya simply, leaving the doors to the music room ajar, but he stayed where he was with one hand in a pocket and the other holding his clipboard at his side.

"How rude! They should have made sure we heard them!" cried Tamaki as he released my hands and approached Kyouya, I suppose it was only I that had been effected by his close proximity. Being caught by Kyouya didn't help either.

"Hunny-sempai told me you two were too occupied to notice them, it would seem the pair of you were the _rude_ ones." Kyouya stated, his eyes briefly flashed toward me, but having been looking away I hadn't noticed.

"It was an eventful moment-"

"That is how it is with you Tamaki," retorted the Shadow King.

"So…who is Tanaki-san?" I asked, mostly to change the subject (not that I was curious at all). Kyouya didn't make the slightest of movements, but I could feel a dark smile lining itself on his face.

"You speak of Miss Takani Megumi?" Kyouya said, making it out to be more of a question than a statement. Tamaki grinned.

"If that was the name of your customer today, than yes." I replied, trying to sound casual as I came closer to the two.

"Miss Takani is a daughter of a prestigious family world-renowned in the medical field. She was in the area and being the perfect host that I am, requested an audience with her."

"She is older than us however, a lovely princess with a mind as sharp as Kyouya's!" said Tamaki proudly, a look from Kyouya and I suddenly made him shrink back.

"Ah! Haruhi must have gotten a ride from those little devils! I must save her! Until tomorrow I must bid adieu! Farewell Tsuyu-hime! Kyouya!" and with that, who I felt was the icebreaker in what could be an ominous discussion with the Shadow King. I watched as Tamaki exited the room, leaving Kyouya and I alone.

He wasn't looking directly at me, but darn, I felt like he was probing my mind just by being in the same room with me with no one else around to interrupt. Talk about feeling self-conscious and paranoid.

"That was generous, the Takanis and Ootoris must have tight connections with each other." I thought out loud, cutting through the silence Tamaki left behind him.

"Indeed, but the Takani family originated in Japan and have been here for generations. They founded the medicology and pharmology of Japan, but we Ootoris came from the west – from the country of China." I looked at Kyouya, that dark smile remained on his face, but there was something in his eyes – something I could have imagined because of the glare on his glasses – something akin to deep knowledge and the urge to share it. He walked away from the door, past me and to his usual hosting spot beside the bookshelf. He requested for me to sit in one of the luscious chairs beside his.

"It is amazing you know your origins like that, I would never have guessed your family was from China." His eyes briefly flashed to mine, but then looked away. I awkwardly prepared my skirt to sit down and when I did, fumbled with the yellow fabric in my lap. Meanwhile, Kyouya took off his school blazer and placed it on a nearby bronze hook. The innocent removal of that particular article of clothing stirred something completely new in me, but the word he spoke next completely wiped away any further thoughts on the notion.

"Todaizumi," he said, startling me for some reason. Kyouya had not yet sat down, but was gazing at the books on the shelf, but his eyes left their spines and met mine then held my gaze this time.

"Why is it you claim you are a Honiwa? Todaizumi Tsuyu is your real name," he said, he might have been whispering so as not to risk being overheard, but it felt like he was speaking much louder.

"Is it to avoid unwanted attention? Or…special attention?" Kyouya knew he had confirmed his suspicions (although I knew he didn't have to ask me to know for certain).

"You do not need to work so hard to be here, you do not need to keep coming into the Host club and pay so much when your family is as wealthy as all of ours." Kyouya felt strangely confused, but I did not know it was because he wondered why I didn't take advantage of my family's wealth, why I chose to live the life of a commoner's.

I shifted uncomfortably, it was a choice I made, but it was still difficult to express in words.

"It is my parents money, not mine." I finally managed to whisper.

Unlike the Ootoris, unlike the Takanis (who had money to burn since the Meiji era), my family was "new money." Kyouya surely knew this.

"You know my parents gained a lot of money opening their own publishing business, with Ouran as one of their clients their business soared. But it…wasn't my work." I said quietly, unconsciously hugging myself.

Kyouya was silent, his clipboard and pen were no where to be seen, not even his constant note-taking was heard, it was almost eerie.

I looked back at him, having looked away when I started talking, his eyes had never moved. They were so intense, I was tempted to reach over and take his glasses off to get a clearer picture of his face in this expression.

"They did not gain high status until you were six," he suddenly spoke.

"I remember seeing you at one of my parents parties." He blinked and the spell was broken, he looked out of the window.

I wanted to poke him, to prod his arm just to make sure he was real. The curtains allowed enough sunlight to bounce off of him, he almost appeared surreal and without his school blazer, the white shirt-sleeves made him seem less shady. Significantly less shady. He was warm; not a cheery-benevolent warm person like Tamaki or marshmellowy-sweet as Hunny, but warm. He was more like an underwater glacier rising up to bask in the sun.

I did not know him like Tamaki knew him or how anyone else knew him, but I had the distinct feeling there was more to Kyouya than his cool looks and dark schemes. The image of Kyouya in crisp, white shirt sleeves seemed to tell me this as they softly glowed in the late afternoon sunlight. Light bouncing off his glasses enhanced his scholarly look. Kyouya, in a certain way, was darker than Reiko and Nekozawa-sempai, but he could stand in the window where on the other side was the sun.

A feeling I could just barely discern welled up inside my chest – _I want to know more_! I want to know what Kyouya is honestly like when I'm not looking.

"I heard," I breathed out, he raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I had been holding my breath. I don't even remember inhaling and holding it either.

"From my mom I mean, we talked on the phone last night and well," I fumbled over my words and without flashcards I was at a loss, but I couldn't take off and leave Kyouya to his own devices – he could hear worse from his sources.

"Kyouya, I won't be able to go to Okinawa this weekend." Kyouya knew I wouldn't be going, but I needed to him while not in the face of his best friend.

I nearly bit my tongue off when I said it though, why was it I wanted to go to Okinawa so badly now? But I wanted to see my parents again at the same time! The strong emotions threatened to make me cry, but I bit my lip and fought the urge – I would not cry in front of Kyouya, or anyone for that matter. It was improper unless I did so in front of a highly trusted individual.

The silence in the room thickened again, but I'm beginning to believe it was just in my head. I had just been holding hands (well, technically he was holding my hands) with Tamaki and had a sincere conversation with him. Surely Kyouya would come onto the idea if I were to go to Okinawa, I would prefer Tamaki's company over his.

Or maybe this is all in my head again.

"All right,"

I stared at him funny, but he merely looked back at me calmly.

_That's it?_

"I mean, it's because-"

"You do not have to explain, not everything needs an answer and I do not feel obliged to hear one if there is." Said Kyouya as he finally sat down and folded his arms. Words were jumbled and crowding in my cranium, but my mouth would not function properly. The Shadow King was a hard one to read, but I couldn't help but feel that I heard a _hint_ of disappointment in his voice.

Then again, Kyouya not wanting to hear an explanation might just be that hint.

"Are you sure you are all right with it?" I asked, I wasn't exactly sure why I was hoping or what I was even hoping for from Kyouya.

"As you told Tamaki, one trip will not hurt. We have plenty more in store," claimed Kyouya.

_Then why do I feel so ashamed…?_ With an inward sigh, I stood.

"Let me get my things, I have those photos you wanted." I said, he nodded.

When I returned I handed Kyouya a small, slender case with wallet-sized images of Haruhi manipulated to look like her genuine middle school pictures. I felt torn between bolting out the door or to stay rooted to the spot to accept his praise or despair, but when Kyouya opened the case and pulled a couple out, he was satisfied with them.

"Your photo-manipulations are sufficient, any inconsistencies will be easily overlooked." He said, I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"May I ask what exactly you plan on bribing the others into doing?" I asked, he smirked, the thick atmosphere seemed to lift for the moment as we returned to our everyday comfort zone with one another.

"What makes you believe I plan on bribing Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny?" he asked, giving me the names of those he was intentionally going to fool with the minds of. I smiled.

"Just a feeling I have," was my reply.

"Of course something will come about, I must have a trick or two up my sleeve just in case there is a need for motivation." I imagined the fun I would be missing out on in Okinawa.

"It was strange to put Haruhi back with her long hair, personally I think she is more attractive with short hair." I thought out loud, thinking of when I was working late into the night manipulating Haruhi's appearance.

"Must be the face," Kyouya replied as he stood up alongside me, before he could even ask I stepped aside to make room for him.

"I was thinking it had more to do with her eyes," I said, unconsciously looking up as Kyouya started to move and our eyes met once again, this time his face was as close to mine as Tamaki's was. My brain seemed to freeze and all thought processing shut down. The faint noise of a floor polisher down the hall buzzed in the background, reminding me I still had a job to do.

"…thanks for talking with me Kyouya," I managed to say, our eyes broke away.

"It was the least I can do for not being your host this afternoon, I am sure Hikaru and Koaru kept you occupied however." He said, I shook my head.

"It is all right, you were with your fiancé after all." _I am not in line for special treatment anyway,_ I thought, but the look Kyouya gave me unsettled me.

"Fiancé?" he repeated, I nodded.

"Yes, Tanaki Megumi." What got me was the curling of his lips, Kyouya looked like he was about to laugh.

"Tanaki Megumi as my fiancé, I will have to give Hikaru and Koaru credit for that kind of creativity." Kyouya said, he happily smirked as the realization dawned on me.

"They were_ teasing_ me!" I snarled, _and I believed them! But it wasn't entirely my fault I did! They were completely dysfunctional (more than usual) today! What with that ludicrous game and their serious faces and AUGH!_

"I cannot honestly believe you believed them," admitted Kyouya.

"To be honest I can't either, they threw me off turbulence with their serious expressions." My face was burning again.

"Hm, maybe they want something special from you." Said Kyouya as he gathered his schoolbag on a nearby table and put his clipboard inside it.

"Something about telling them apart," I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

Kyouya smirked to himself.

"Well, as I said before, you seem to have a definite hold over us Honiwa-san." I remembered when he had told me that the day the Host Club wreaked havoc in the Third Music room. I peered over at him, but Kyouya was already at the door he had left ajar earlier, but Tamaki had closed completely.

"I took the liberty of arranging your clothes to be left in the back changing room."

"Oh, thank you!" I glanced toward another doorway that would lead to the ornate backrooms (every room at Ouran had a backroom to call it's own, the Third Music Room's had a vanity collection, walk-in closet full of costumes and a changing room).

Kyouya paused for a second as he reached for the room's handle, but I instantly knew why. Those shirt-sleeves were blaringly obvious. Without thinking, I pulled down his blazer and while he waited I walked across the room and handed it to him.

"Thank you Tsuyu," he said as he put it on.

"No problem, until tomorrow then Kyouya," I said, mimicking Tamaki.

"Yes, until tomorrow." He replied then he left the room.

Quietly fuming as I remembered what the Hitachiins had tricked me into thinking, I turned to go to the backroom to come to an abrupt halt.

Where I had lifted Kyouya's blazer from the hook, was now a shelf in the wall where a vase stood. A white rose with moist petals winked at me, the vase silver with white swirls painted onto it. The green of the stem broke the two white objects apart, it was so aesthetically appealing I could not tear my eyes away from it for many long minutes.

At the time I wasn't thinking of _how_ the rose got there when a few minutes ago there was nothing but solid wall and a bronze hook. If I had been thinking and recalled what Itoki-san told me, there were several secret compartments and faux doors through the school (the architects must have had a lot of money to toy around with). The hidden compartment into the janitor's suit for example, but there was also a compartment where the vase now stood in the Third Music Room that Kyouya knew about, it was activated by placing pressure on the bronze hook then releasing it.

Kyouya had intentionally forgotten his blazer.

Yet I was not thinking of any of that, but how white the rose and Kyouya's shirt-sleeves were.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh the symbolism! This is getting REALLY deep, right now I'm running on the anime with research off of the manga.

Soooooo...exactly how many readers did I fool into thinking I gave Kyouya a fiance? Muhahaha! Quite a few of you lol!

Anyway, kudos to those who know what manga/anime Megumi is from! lol PREPARE FOR FURTHER CROSSOVER CAMEOS! Haha!

**Feel free to suggest fluff scenes for Kyouya and Tsuyu as well as a number of other couple pairings! Go to my profile to learn of my favorite couples from OHSHC! OCXCANON ARE FAVES!**

~Chapter Question~

Does anyone else sense the foreshadowing of parental drama?


	14. The Trouble with Manuscripts

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

**~The Trouble with Manuscripts~**

Tomorrow the Host Club would be in Okinawa, but for today we were all just hard-working students in one of the most expansive, prestigious institutions in the country.

"C'mon Yu-chan! One more try!" the twins beckoned as they grasped their matching hats.

Well, at least SOME of us were hard-working.

"No! No! No! And it's Tsuyu-sempai to you two!" I growled, it was lunch and the Hitachiins decided to pester me since Momoka invited Haruhi over to join our table. Reiko decided to vacate the cafeteria today and eat downstairs, apparently the Black Magic Club was meeting early about something.

"So Tsuyu, I heard you were attending the business conference in Kyoto this weekend," chirped Momoka.

"My parents are, I might go, but there will be a party the following evening to lift the formal atmosphere." Which should be fun, _parties are not my strong point, I'm too much of a wall flower._ But I do enjoy watching others having smiled sadly.

"You wouldn't be if you had a friend going, I'm sorry to say I would be attending with my parents, but I told them I had other plans for the weekend." Momoka claimed.

"It's no big deal, I like the idea of window-shopping, Kyoto has a great market place and a lot of history to it. Those are the parts I'm looking forward to the most," Momoka grinned and laughed when one of the twins smashed one of their hats on my head.

"You look good in hat ware Yu-chan!" they observed together, I sweat-dropped.

"You would look good with some silver around your heads," they 'ooed' before taking back their hat and chatting amongst themselves.

Truth be told, I was regretting my decision not to go to Okinawa, but the idea of heading out to Kyoto equally excited me. Not only was there enough historic monuments and sites for me to visit, but plenty of vendors and design buildings to explore as well! Besides, there were plenty of other trips and one big bonus – no cleaning for a couple of days and no frivolous money-spending or-

"My, don't you look happy." Kyouya observed, time had flown and I was spending my last day before the weekend across from Kyouya. I had my elbows propped up on the table with a pen intertwined between two fingers and my chin rested on my joined hands. I wasn't really paying much attention to my work.

"You can say that," I replied, he adjusted his glasses.

"How did you do on our last Physics exam?" he asked, but I'm sure he already knew.

"Average, but that's better than past grades."

"Then these sessions are assisting you."

"They are," it was becoming increasingly difficult to look at Kyouya without my heartbeat going faster than it needed to. It was getting ridiculous and it was all because of that stupid rose yesterday!

"You had private tutors in the past correct?" Kyouya brought up.

"Of course, they were no real help though…I just couldn't remain focused…" the moment the words were out of my mouth my eyes snapped toward Kyouya's. When he glanced back at me with that knowing look I returned my gaze to the Physics tomb blushing like a fan girl.

_No! Not a fan girl! Not a fan girl!_ I tried not to shake my head or do anything ridiculous as I found the number I was on and began writing it out on the paper.

The remaining hour passed by slowly, as if time wanted to torture me. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I kept glancing at Kyouya out of the corner of my eye and he would be smirking softly to himself. This made me frown, but I easily passed it off as having difficulty with the problems. Eventually the after-school activities came to an end with the ringing of the Ouran bell.

I gathered up all my supplies (happily leaving the books on the Music room bookshelf) and clasped my bag shut.

Tamaki and the others politely bid farewell to their guests, I was among the stragglers.

"Have fun in Okinawa," I said to the others, they were not leaving just yet, I knew they would be finishing up any extra plans they were setting for the weekend.

"The same to you in Kyoto my lady," replied the peppy blonde, soon after I was tackled by Hunny (who seemed to think I was going somewhere fatal for my health). To top it off, the Hitachiins were right behind him and made us all fall to the floor.

"Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone!" cried one of them.

"Don't do anything we would do!" the other joked a millisecond later.

I rolled my eyes, but thankfully the twins rolled off and helped Hunny and I up. What I didn't know was that Mori stood behind them to prevent them from pulling me to the floor again.

Kyouya was the one who stood at the door, awaiting my exit.

"Bye everyone!" I said as cheerfully as I could muster, they smiled and returned the small wave I gave them. Turning onto Kyouya, my heart began pounding incredibly hard, but I still managed to keep up that happy smile on my face.

"Until next week Kyouya," I said.

"Until next week it is," was his reply.

The following morning I was already packed and ready to greet my parents when they arrived around nine. It honestly shouldn't surprise anyone my mother was fully prepared for the trip.

She even had a portable tank carrier for Gibbous.

"My baby!" cried my mother as she took through the door like Hermes on speed. As soon as I had opened the door she came flying in and hugged me so tightly I felt my eyes were bulging. Swinging from her hands was said fish carrier and a notepad, of which I was sure contained a checklist of all the things I would need.

It's as if I were moving back home or something.

"Long time no see Kiddo," greeted my dad, he was so much more civil than Mom.

I took after my mother in looks, our dark hair and eyes. On the other hand I was no longer as pudgy as they remembered me to be, I had grown slighter from weight loss due to the stress I have undergone these last several weeks. Constant physical labor and a diet of mostly ramen can do that to you.

Dad, thankfully, had not started to bald. His head was still full of ample black hair and his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He looked far more comfortable in his suit and pants than my mom did in her blouse and skirt (Mom hates not having pants on). But once we arrived in Kyoto we were going straight to the conference, well, my parents would, I was going to walk around the hall and hope to find a vending machine and a rack of (hopefully) interesting magazines.

"Hurry now-oh good! You packed! Let me make sure you-have-every-thing!" Dad and I watched as Mom busied herself through my bags with her checklist in hand, hastily shoved the small tank in my hands before doing so.

She is very thorough, my mom.

"Here you go, we got you some lunch before we started heading out – knowing how carsick you get when your on the road for a while." My dad laughed as in my other arm I was given a bag of fast food.

"Oh, _gee_, thanks Dad." I didn't bother faking any enthusiasm, but I was actually very happy it wasn't ramen inside the bag.

By the time my mother managed to cross everything off the checklist, Gibbous in his portable home, and I done with my lunch, it was already pushing ten thirty. Dad was anxious and constantly checking his watch, funny, I don't remember him being the antsy type.

He caught me staring at him right after he checked his watch for the umpteenth time.

"Haha, poor Mitsuru's been having break-downs for these last couple of weeks and it's been making me a bit high strung," he laughed, I nodded.

"There we go!" Mom cried after Dad and I heaved the last of my bags into the back our SUV. I was holding onto Gibbous, apparently we were dropping him off at a friend of Dad's.

"Don't worry, Kazuya is reliable and if he can't get to it one of his sons will." Claimed Dad.

"All right Dad," _it's a fish, not a dog._ It felt like Dad was considering asking this Kazuya person to walk Gibbous around the block. The image of the beta with a collar around his neck being walked amused me.

By the time we got everything in the car and made our way to the busy streets surrounding the outskirts of Ouran property, Dad was already on the phone with Mitsuru during another one of her hysterical break-downs. Well, they were not so funny to her.

"H-Hold on Mit-chan! I know he's difficult but – listen to me – but it's because he is fond of you! He tells me he enjoys teasing you – yes, yes, calm down – noooo don't do something stupid – wait, hold on Mit – Honey?" My dad turned to Mom and said it, but I instantly looked up and expected to see Hunny somewhere on the sidewalk (even though it was fairly unlikely).

"Can we make a short detour? Mit-chan's jumped off the deep end and thinks the best way out of her job is to hang Sohma-san." I wasn't sure if Dad was exasperated or serious, perhaps both. Mom sighed.

"We _are_ ahead of schedule…" Mom said, Dad kissed her on the cheek as she turned. It would seem she knew her way to the Sohma-san's well.

"Hold on Mit-chan! We're on our way – put the rope down! Wait, where did you even get rope anyway?" My dad had Mitsuru on the phone all the way until we reached the supposed residence of the famous smut writer Sohma Sat. I knew well his actual name was Shigure, but I didn't know what he looked like nor did I know much of him except he knew how to write smut and aggravated poor Mitsuru endlessly.

We found Mitsuru on her phone with very red eyes and tears just pouring down her face, years of battling the drama at the Sohma household had torn her self-confidence apart to the point she no longer cared if her employers saw her in this miserable state.

Interested in the dilemma, I left Gibbous in his tank next to me and got out of the car with my parents.

"Nice place," I remembered muttering to myself quietly as I viewed the greenery surrounding me. There was a whole new soundtrack out here, I could hear the birds and soft sounds of wavering leaves whereas I could hear people talking and walking back at Ouran. Not to mention it was very quiet.

"YOU WANNA CALL ME STUPID ONE MORE TIME STUPID RAT!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, I couldn't believe that was coming from inside the house.

"Um…should we stay?" I asked, rather concerned when the same voice started shouting very evil threats consisting of physical harm and chore duty, but mostly physical harm.

"It is only Sohma-san's younger cousins, there there Mit-chan," Dad said, trying to comfort Mitsuru as my mother took the rope from her hands. She stared incredulously at it, we still were not sure where she got a rope so far inland. It looked as if it held a boat tethered to a dock.

"Is it safe here though?" I was rather tempted to hop back into the car and pray for my parents' safety. No wonder Mitsuru was in tears, I was visibly shaking. This place emitted a dark vibe and I'm not entirely certain it came from the voice shouting threats alone.

"I'll get his manuscript for today for you, but you have to take it back to the office and finish it up, remember we're heading out of town today." Dad claimed, Mitsuru's tears cleared up instantly.

"You will? Please! Do it forever I quit!" Mitsuru begged, but Dad wouldn't hear of it.

"Shigure!" when Dad spoke to his clients on a first-name basis, you knew he spoke with them often. I'm sure he has a secret stash of his books hidden somewhere away from Mom's sharp eyes. Dad knocked on the wooden door only once before a boy around my age opened it.

Well, I think he was a boy. He's more beautiful than me!

"Ah, good afternoon Yuki-kun, I hope you're doing well." Dad greeted, my Mom and I shared identical looks of awe. He was incredibly cute from his lithe structure to his amethyst orbs.

"Well indeed, I would save you the trouble of finding Shigure by giving you his latest manuscript, but I fear I would endanger all of our lives by sending you into his…office to search for it." Yuki claimed, he was smiling, but his eyes seemed a little dark. "Please come in, I will find Shigure for you."

Mom and I followed Dad in with Mitsuru grasped in our arms, we couldn't trust her not to hotwire our car to leave the property. We quickly pulled our shoes off and lay them near the door before stepping further into the house.

We followed Yuki onto the foyer and to be honest, I didn't care about the foyer. Especially when another boy came rampaging onto it, another very good-looking boy.

This must have been torture designed for people who chose to be with their parents instead of their good-looking male friends on the beach.

"Hey Rat-hm?" the other boy had the brightest color of hair I have ever seen, it was just so orange, but at the same time seemed to suit him. The dark vibe I got from the house definitely seemed to be coming from the two of them, it was more definite now that we were so close to them. I also recognized the angry voice from earlier to be this orange-haired boy's.

"Be polite, we have guests." Yuki claimed, obviously the most polite of the two. The other snorted as he glared at us in turn, he didn't say much else before turning back around and left the room.

"Would he know where Shigure is?" I asked, Yuki almost seemed to smirk, but he kept himself in check. When he glanced at me I felt my face flush.

"He wouldn't tell us even if we asked, besides, Shigure should be in the next room." Claimed Yuki, I frowned. Even for someone so good-looking, he sure seemed shadowy, like some sort of secret-keeper.

The attitude was reminiscent of Kyouya's, but even Kyouya lacked that kind of dark aura.

"Shigure?" Yuki knocked on the next door, luckily there was a reply.

"Yeeeesss….oh!" The man named Shigure opened the door, my eyes were having a hard time absorbing all this male beauty and Shigure topped it. Yet I wasn't prepared for his forwardness.

"Ah! Mit-chan! You returned!" he came bouncing out of the room to greet us, Mit-chan took advantage of our presence by shielding her body with our own. Shigure seemed awfully upset by this, but then he took notice of my parents and I.

"Guests! And not just any guests, Honiwa-san and Todaizumi-san aaand I hope I'm guessing right, you're their daughter…um…?" he gave me an adorable, questionable look as if he were begging me for my name without asking.

"Tsuyu," I answered, he brightened considerably.

"Welcome then to my humble abode!" he cheered, but I faintly heard Yuki mumble under his breath "humble?"

Taking a sneak peak behind Shigure, I saw a severely cluttered room, whether it was an office or his bedroom I couldn't tell for sure, but it was definitely scary in there.

"Sorry to trouble you Shigure, but we're on our way to Kyoto and it would be nice for Mit-chan to make deadline – for once – while we're away." Mom said, looking Shigure in the eye, but even she couldn't hold his gaze for long. The dark vibe glittered behind Shigure's dark orbs, whatever the problem was with this man and his cousins I felt I didn't want to know.

"Oh yes, she would be needing my manuscript then, why ever did you not ask Mit-chan?" Shigure asked, laughing all the while Mit-chan made whimpering noises behind me.

"Let me get it – er, it could take me a moment or two – uh! Yuki! Have Tohru-chan put on some tea or something while they wait!" he ordered as Shigure vanished into his bedroom/office. I felt no desire to follow after him and neither did my parents, despite how they were shoved back into Yuki's company. The gray-haired youth sighed. He was now standing beside me, his arms calmly resting by his side.

He didn't seem to appreciate the responsibility.

"I'm sure Tohru already has tea ready for the afternoon, please follow me." Claimed Yuki, we nodded and padded after him.

Tohru was definitely not what we were expecting. Not only was Tohru a masculine name, but she was very demure and…a bit too cheery for a housekeeper. As Yuki had said, she did indeed have tea ready and upon seeing us, she happily obliged in providing more cups.

"Hello! I didn't know we were having guests today!" she cheered, Yuki smiled softly.

"I didn't either, Okamura-san must have called in back-up." He joked lightly. Mom, Dad, and I felt relieved when the atmosphere seemed to lift, it must have been Tohru's doing. We were invited to sit at the large kotatsu in the room and were waited on by Tohru. She didn't seat herself until we were all served to our satisfaction (even Mit-chan, whom seemed to be comforted by Tohru's hospitality).

"Pardon me saying, but you said your name is Tsuyu right?" Tohru asked, I nodded after taking a sip of tea, it was delicious. My surprise at the marvelous taste must have been noticed by Yuki (who was sitting beside me).

"Tohru is an excellent cook," he complimented, Tohru blushed and stumbled over her words.

"I-I'm not that good," she said modestly, but her bright eyes landed on me again, "I don't believe I saw you before at school, where do you attend if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ouran," I said, Yuki nodded and Tohru's eyes widened.

"Wow! I could never hope to be in there! Is it any different than a regular school?" she asked, apparently very curious.

"What school to you attend?" I asked.

"Kaibara," she answered, I nodded.

"Very different, everyone is…rather eccentric over there." I replied, trying not to discriminate rich people as I knew the Sohmas had an entire estate to call their own. I didn't know Shigure, Yuki, or the other boy well, but I didn't want to offend them.

"I can understand that," said Yuki, his eyes never leaving the contents of his own cup, he seemed to be in deep thought.

There were some heavy footfalls and a few seconds later Shigure came tumbling in, manuscript in hand.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, Mitsuru nearly burst into tears again when she took it from him.

"Ah-thank you Shigure-san!" she replied, hugging the manuscript to her chest. Mission completed, now it was time to leave.

"Will you at least leave after having tea, we don't get many guests." Shigure asked, Mom and I were eager to get back on the road, but Dad didn't seem to have a problem. Mitsuru definitely had a problem.

"I would but, well, bye!" she found her way to the front of the house with absolutely no problem, she didn't even give the rest of us a chance to say farewell.

"Ah, always in a rush, that Mit-chan." Shigure said with a sigh, but took her unoccupied seat without shame.

"New cup please Tohru-chan," he requested, Tohru hopped up and replaced Mitsuru's abandoned cup with a new one. Yuki was frowning into his tea, obviously annoyed with Shigure's bossiness.

"So you are heading to Kyoto for the weekend hm? For the business convention I've been hearing about?" Shigure asked, not revealing he wouldn't have known about it if Hatori hadn't informed him about his brief absence from the Sohma Estate to attend it.

"We are, we're hoping to gain a couple more clients." Dad confessed, Shigure nodded in understanding.

"Surely that would be too boring for you Yu-chan-" my hair bristled, Yuki cast me a sympathetic look, "whatever are you going to a convention like that for?"

"I'm only attending the gathering the day after, otherwise I'll be roaming about Kyoto. I'm really interested in their historical sites there." I said.

"They're very inspiring, I hope you'll take advantage of your parents' business and write a few books! It is so difficult to publish one without connections," Shigure sighed and I felt a twinge of irritation.

"Maybe I will," I managed to say.

We never saw the orange-haired boy (Tohru said his name is Kyo) again that day, nor will I see him again or Tohru for that matter until they married. The dark vibe I felt within the Sohma house disappeared after we drove out of the surrounding property and made our way to the highway. The goose bumps I had while there settled back into my skin and the drive from there to the house that would pet-sit Gibbous was a short one.

I would never know of Kazuya Hatanaka's new stepson, as he wouldn't marry again until the following spring.

Yet Shuuichi (his young son) was very pleased to see Gibbous.

"Afternoon Kazuya," Dad greeted, he and I left Mom in the car as we made our way to the front door of a very modern, one-story house in a more urban location than the Sohma's.

The man named Kazuya appeared similar to mine in appearance. Of average height and thin build, but with broad shoulders and a kind face, Kazuya returned the greeting with warmth.

"It has been a long time Shinn, would you like to come in for a bit?" he asked as his son squeezed through the door to step outside. His face instantly lit up at the sight of my fish.

"We would love to, but we had a bit of a delay earlier and we have to move on unfortunately." Said Dad, Kazuya nodded with understanding.

"All right then, we won't keep you long. Hello Tsuyu," his gaze landed on me and smiled in return.

"Hello Hatanaka-san, he isn't much work I promise." I tried to joke.

"She looks so cool!" he said as I handed him the tank, Gibbous bubbled.

"Actually, Gibbous is a he." I replied, Shuuichi looked at me as if I just told him to dress up in princess gowns.

"No way!"

"Yep, male betas are very colorful." I replied, taking the chance to educate him in stride. He still didn't believe me after we left, even when I kept saying "_he_ will need to be fed three to four bits twice a day" and "_he_ will need to be kept out of the sunlight."

"Have fun!" Kazuya shouted as we turned to leave.

Finally back in the car and on our way to Kyoto I couldn't help but wonder how the Host Club was doing. They were supposed to leave by now (via plane, limo, jet, submarine, etc).

It was then I got a text message, well, not just one.

"**MIS U!"**

"**Enjoy ur quiet time"**

"…**there are a lot of nice dojos in Kyoto…"**

"**EAT LOTS OF HOT CAKES!"**

"**You have…"**

"…**seven days to live…lol"**

I rolled my eyes at the last two from the twins, even though I was fully Japanese I did not enjoy horror films, thankfully I did understand the reference.

It was a couple minutes later that I got another I wasn't expecting and I was earlier disappointed I didn't get one.

"**I rationalized you would need a moment or two after that text onslaught, enjoy your time in Kyoto."**

My heart soared and what was even better, Kyouya and I texted all the way to Kyoto, granted there were long pauses between each, but it would seem the entire club (excluding Haruhi and Mori) was competing to see who could text me the most.

* * *

**A/N:** _Omg people! TWO crossovers! And I haven't written in the Fruits Basket universe in SOOOOO long! It was so exciting! Anyway, the other crossover will probably take a bit of research if you are not a hardcore fan of the series like me. But anyway, I think it goes to show how far I've fallen for my own pairing when I'm all fangirl-y for KyouyaXTsuyu! I'm trying to decide how much of the Host Club I want to write about in the next chapter...it is the episode that Haruhi gets all brave and tries to save some girls (including Momoka) from non-wealthy boys. I'm sure I can have some fun with Hikaru and Koaru texting poor Yu-chan about Tamaki and Haruhi's "intimate" relationship lol._

**_Friendship is more important to me than romance, but it is a win-win situation because you should be the bestest of friends with the one you sincerely love. Think you guys can give me some of your favorite fluff scenarios? Maybe even cast me a few ideas for Kyouya and Tsuyu?_**

_And the drama will soon be coming to light. Muhahaha!_


	15. Being the Great Gatsby

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

**~ Being the Great Gatsby ~**

If you had never been to Kyoto it is certainly a place to look into – what with the old temples, the marketplace, the more modern section of the city, the shopping district…nothing screamed Ouran and that was probably what I liked most about it.

Also whatever the Host Club was doing was keeping them busy, I haven't had a thought nor have I been reminded of them for the last several hours.

Unfortunately there wasn't much walking around, especially since Mom and Dad had to head to their business meeting. Granted I didn't _have _ to tag along, but it was a good idea to meet up with business partners and make connections. I definitely wanted them, even if it meant sitting in a boring meeting room with a lot of boring people.

Ok, my parents are not _that _ boring.

"Which do you think matches him?" My mother asked and by "him" she was not referring to Dad.

"I don't think Gibbous will care to have other fish in the tank with him Mom," I said, not exactly wishing certain death to any of the pretty koi in the tank before us. Gibbous was rather small in comparison, but I would hate to have a bloodbath between a beta and a koi in my apartment. Plus we were not allowed to have big tanks in them anyway.

"Oh dear! Perhaps your right!" she muttered to herself, her eyebrows furrowed, I resisted rolling my eyes. She had plenty of koi in her pond at home.

"We have to get going if we don't want to be late," claimed Dad as he peered down at his watch, I huffed silently. I was in no rush to go to the meeting, thankfully the consequences for choosing Ouran over Okinawa made me excited.

"Let's go then, _Mooom_?" With a huff like mine, Mom came after us and we left the colorful, bustling shopping district for the smooth, contemporary office building near the center of an extremely busy and more modern version of Kyoto. In fact, we had to squeeze into a parking spot and hop on a train to head into the center of the city. Due to my train rides to and from Ouran, my mindset nearly reverted back to school-mode, but the presence of my parents and the outside scenery snapped me back to reality.

"Do you know exactly who all will be there?" I asked, wondering if any familiarity would arise with my parents' answer.

"Most of them you won't know…um…" my dad looked to my mom with a questionable look.

"It's a business convention meeting, you might recognize most of them by name but not my face like Kaiba. I do know that someone representing the Ootori clan will be there…"

I wasn't sure what had gone on between Ootori Senior and my mother back in the day, but my mom gave no sign of the name having significance as she spoke of it. At the time, I wasn't sure if I should be angry or not. That the head of the Ootori had treated her so horribly due to class difference that he ceased to exist to her anymore or maybe the matter was just puppy love and easily dealt with. I was pretty close with my parents, but without more information I had no idea if any damage (further than a little heartache) had been done.

"Ah, finally," a few steps later and we all breathed a sigh of relief as we stumbled off the train. Now I understood why my parents moved us into a more rural area, the city was far too cramped.

Ten minutes later a large, pristine-white building greeted us in all it's towering "full-of-rich-people" glory. Glass made-up most of the building and many solar panels were built into the top, probably another Ootori experiment. My dad and I readjusted our backpacks (of which we had been carrying around since it carried our formal wear). Mom was ready and all very excited about entering the complex, but Dad and I were rather apprehensive.

It really wasn't hard to figure out why.

Names like Ootori and Kaiba meant spinal shivers every time they were mentioned alongside the terms "business" and "meetings". Even though I hardly remembered the party I "apparently" first met Kyouya at, I faintly recall Ootori Senior being very cold. Like a Disney villain, except without a soft and/or dopey side.

With a deep breath I followed Mom and Dad inside. Approaching the doors they automatically slid open, revealing a smooth and pristine foyer before us. Dad and I didn't see the restrooms right away, which proved to be quite a problem when a couple of professionally-clad men walked onto the foyer at the same time from a room from somewhere else in the building. They gave us an indifferent stare, took a quick (almost non-existent) scrutinizing glance over us as they continued their brisk walk from one end of the room to the other. They hadn't so much as uttered a greeting.

I frowned and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to have doubled in size. Mom didn't look nervous though and Dad was fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Dearest, where are the restrooms?" he asked, my mother tsked.

"They have dressing rooms here, let me show you." It didn't really surprise me that she knew the building well, she could very well have the blueprints somewhere at home – she was rather thorough about things, if not obsessively anal.

Mom's heels clicked as we walked across the floor, the tiles so clean they reflected my image back at me, but they also felt cold even though the temperature was just right. She led us through the door the men from earlier came from and continued to lead us down a quiet hallway, but I heard a bark of laughter from somewhere further down. I couldn't see my mom's face as I was behind her, but the tension in my dad's shoulders seemed to lessen a little at the joyful sound.

We came to a pair of doors that marked 'Men' and 'Women', this is where Mom left us.

"I can't be caught waiting for you, they'll expect you to be prepared already-" Mom shot Dad and I a disapproving look, but it softened sweetly, "-when you're done turn left and follow the hallway. You'll happen across the elevator then take it to the eighteenth level, tell them you had to go to the restroom 'k?"

If the looks from the unknown men were anything to go by, it was that appearances meant everything from here on in. As anxious as I was I couldn't help, but be a little excited. We were going to be playing a game kind of like pretend. My heritage was somewhat stronger on my father's side, as he came from a family with some money, but my mother had worked from scratch. There were few reasons I was in the A class at school, my job at Ouran and what little standing my father had and the money my mother earned since her business soared.

It was inspiring I had to admit, I had to keep the gold lining around the Honiwa name.

"All right, see you in a bit." I said, but before I went into the dressing room I saw my mom's eyes harden before she turned and left us with a view of her back.

Inside the women's dressing room I breathed a sigh of relief – I was alone. Dropping the backpack on one of the counter tops, I looked into the mirror that covered the entire wall around me. Stools were situated evenly and spaced wide enough to allow undressing and dressing between them along the countertop.

Unzipping the backpack I began by unbuttoning my collared shirt, the white cami showing through as I got to the button below my breasts. My thoughts were in a whirl and I was desperately trying to make sense of them. It was like I was preparing for a student council speech in front of the entire population of Ouran, it was that nerve-wracking!

Sliding out of the shirt my gaze then slid to the dress I pulled out of my backpack, it was wrapped in plastic to keep from getting dirty and wrinkly. My mother's doing I'm sure, Dad just barely had enough organizational and planning skills to keep his office at home clean – thankfully my mom made up for that.

After sliding into the short, but clean-cut blue dress, I smoothed out the creases that gathered along my sides. Like any other girl, I gazed into the mirror, as if hoping it would reassure me that it looked wonderful.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" I giggled and smiled at my reflection as I untangled my hair from the plait I had it in originally. I did this to ensure it would have a wave to it for the conference.

"Looks like they were right," whispering to myself, taking a mental note I would never admit it to the twins their conditioner choices were just what my hair needed. It certainly did shine and it looked healthier, but I couldn't help feeling suspicious that Hikaru and Koaru offered shampoo brand names I could afford. Maybe they were being nice (which is strange to think about) or maybe it was shampoo they normally used. Sure they were a few more sheets of yen, but I shouldn't deprive the health of my hair due to lack of financial support.

_Maybe spoiling myself here and there wouldn't be so bad..._ I couldn't regret the money spent with my dark tresses tumbling about my shoulders with a bounce I haven't seen in them since I hit puberty.

With unlady-like 'squeeing' I pulled on some light tights and stepped into a pair of low heels. I glanced into the mirror again a couple of inches taller. The draped, origami-pleated accent in the dress made me feel fancy and the length of the skirt was just above my knees. Without sleeves my arms felt naked, but my shoulders felt covered with the straps and my hair grazing them.

A dash of eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss Iater I met my dad outside.

"My, don't you look grown up." My dad sounded like he wanted to laugh and smile at the same time, I playfully punched him in the arm.

"_My_, don't you look older than before."

"Hey, watch it kiddo." Dad was so much easier to joke with than Mom, we were fairly close.

Intelligently leaving our (obviously out of place) backpacks with an attendant to store away in the back at the front desk, we made our way down the hallway. Dad grew tenser and his back straighter with every passerby. Men and women of older generations in well-tailored and customized suits and skirts gave us looks we often didn't catch. The meeting wouldn't start for another hour, but it felt we were walking into the lion's den and the lions were sizing us up.

_Probably trying to figure out if we're cut out for the main course or the appetizers,_ it was hard to not let the negative thoughts trespass onto my face as I smiled pleasantly at them all.

Yet somehow, we made it to the elevator.

Jam-packed with many other people.

I was mildly surprised to find children on it with us, right in front of me. I exchanged a confused look with Dad, he tried to shrug, but couldn't due to the (reluctant) proximity of the next person.

It was a boy and a girl, roughly the same age of one another. The only reason I could tell it wasn't two girls (as the boy had unusually long black hair) was because the boy was in a suit. The girl had a determined expression on her face, but she couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes as she kept firing questions at the boy.

"It's just a conference meeting, they're really boring. Brother hates coming to these," said the boy, confirming my suspicion the kid was, in fact, male.

"I can't see why," the blonde girl replied with a frown.

"You haven't gone in yet, thankfully we don't have to sit through the entire thing." Claimed the boy, my face flushed. Only the big money tycoons were sitting out the entire conference, the "young heirs and heiresses or attendants" were escorted out about a quarter of the way through sometime after the roll call.

Sixteen and treated like a five-year-old, not that I was complaining about getting out of the business meeting, but it would be humiliating to have to up and leave with these two while the famous game tycoon – Kaiba Seto – who is just pushing eighteen, is taken seriously and left to deal with the "adults".

Several floors and many awkward seconds of sulking/waiting later, the door opened and we all stepped out. The eighteenth floor was just as marvelous as the foyer and full of people.

"Good afternoon sir," said a greeter as we passed by.

Without saying anything and remaining approachable at all times, Dad and I scoped out the room – looking for any trace of Mom.

"There she is," Dad said, but as he began walking away someone absently walked out in front of me, successfully blocking my path.

"_Oof!_ Oh, sor-my apologies!" I managed to choke out, but not without looking up to find a pair of curious eyes peering down at me. There was some mockery hidden in them, but they were amused as well.

"No worries, I was in your way, not the other way around." He said, but I had to admit, I was slightly distracted by his familiar good looks.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Ootori Akito." I raised a brow at him, attempting to bring myself to smirk smartly.

"And knowing another Ootori myself I have multiple reasons to believe you didn't bump into me on accident," I said in response, Akito's smirk rivaled my own. Although Kyouya had a definite sleek feature to his appearance, Akito had slightly longer hair and it was much browner than Kyouya's. They also bore different eye colors, Kyouya's was a stormy grey, but Akito's was a cool, dark umber.

The fact Akito was several inches taller than Kyouya meant I was eye to eye with his chest.

He certainly knew style, what with his flawless suit and silken green tie, bells in my head were ringing _Slytherin._

I inwardly giggled at the reference.

"And you would be correct Honiwa-san, but may I call you _Yu-chan!_"

My eyes widened, I suddenly felt his personality switch and it was like he was channeling Tamaki and the twins all at once. He had my hand in his and had already kissed it before I so much as batted an eyelash.

"Um…h-how flattering, but Tsuyu would work just fine," I managed to get out, the twins were in the back of my mind chanting "_Yu-chan! Yu-chan!"_

Akito looked slightly crest-fallen, but brightened instantly and that's when I saw it, a crack in his cheery façade – his eyes were glinting something strange and although I felt it wasn't anything particularly malicious, it still made me nervous. Like he was planning something.

"Tsuyu-chan it is then, I hope you enjoy the day today as much as everyone else." He claimed, motioning me to follow as we resumed our walk to the conference room. I couldn't spot my father anywhere as I scoped our surroundings.

"Thankfully I won't have to sit out the entire meeting." I said, my eyes landed on the back of the game tycoon, Kaiba, there was no mistaking that rigid stance, even in person he seemed to be the most cheerless kind of guy. The two children from the elevator were with him, the girl was suppressing her curiosity it seemed as she stood there quietly.

"Oh, neither will I," claimed Akito and with a look from me he continued, "our father only wants some information privy to his two younger sons. Kyouya didn't see the point in attending and left on some trip with his friends from school. It's Yuuichi that has to suffer the most ha ha,"

"Oh that's right, where _is_ your father and brother? I haven't seen them yet," I let my eyes scan the room further. I found my mother first, but Akito must have found his relatives as I did.

"There they are," he nodded in their direction, but he didn't have to. Ootori Senior and his eldest son, Yuuichi, were together, but while Yuuichi was preoccupied speaking with someone to his father's right, I was more perturbed to find the head of the Ootori clan speaking with none other than my mother.

"Hm, isn't that your mother? Honiwa-san correct?" he acted as if he never knew in the first place, but that knowing look in his glinting eyes said otherwise and I wasn't sure how to reply, but with a simple "yes."


	16. Stepping Up to the Challenge

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

**~Stepping Up to the Challenge~**

"We must make introductions properly then," Akito spoke, glancing at me with those taunting eyes. He must have noticed the mild shock on my face when I saw his father and my mother speaking (on apparently friendly) terms. The older boy's eyes challenged me I felt, so I carefully schooled my features as if I were back on custodial duty. I couldn't allow anything to scratch the surface, my pride as a hard worker was all I had at the moment and to gain my dignity back started here.

Akito went to lead me to them, but I stepped forward, deciding we would walk step in step with one another. If he noticed anything he didn't appear to and Akito approached the older Ootoris and my mother alongside me.

"Father, Yuuichi, it would seem you have already met Honiwa-san. Let me introduce you to her daughter, Honiwa Tsuyu." Akito put forth when the adults took notice of our presence. I gave a small smile I hoped didn't betray the nervousness and jittery feelings I had on the inside. Senior Ootori's eyes felt like they could see through a person and at this time, he was seeing right through me, not bothering to scan me from head to toe and process me from friend or foe. He simply nodded and gave a monotone greeting while my mother smiled tightly.

"Hello, I hope the drive here was not too strenuous for you." Yuuichi commented, not at all sounding as animated as Akito or as devious as Kyouya, but rather wry. It occurred to me that from what I observed from Senior Ootori I saw reflected in his eldest son, an aura of self-obtained confidence. They believed that they had nothing to fear here.

"Not at all, but thank you for the concern." Was my reply, Yuuichi nodded, barely registering what I had to say before turning back to the person he was speaking with prior to our arrival. I tried not to frown and attempted to stay interested in the conversation topic I felt I was now a part of with Senior Ootori and Mom.

I chanced a glance at Akito, who didn't seem to feel as out of place as I felt. Feeling fidgety and the need to find a room to myself, I glanced around the room as casually as I could for anything more interesting than business logs and audits.

It didn't take much time for me to really figure out what the business tycoons were all about. Senior Ootori, Yuuichi, and Kaiba were not the only scary ones around (granted, Kaiba proved to be the most introverted as he stood alone). Several others, all varying in age in their forties or higher, were now swarming inside the room. They were greeting each other, some were slightly more friendly than others, but many (like Ootori) preferred a quiet, aloof wall space where they found a partner or two in conversation.

Even the only children, standing beside Kaiba, seemed to have found an entertaining sanctuary in talking amongst themselves. What I had was Mom and Dad, the former was busy keeping up with the overwhelmingly technical topic Ootori would not sway from no matter how many times Mom tried to change the subject. Dad was still lost to me.

Akito was at ease on his feet, staring contently around the room over my head and back to his father and brother.

Taking the time that I was being ignored I decided to ponder over this odd predicament with my mother talking with her old flame. Not that I believed old relationships couldn't be revisited for a nice chat here and there or kept in touch electronically, but it felt odd with the way she had spoken about their separation. Wasn't Mom deemed unworthy of the Ootori line? And if so, why was she talking to him now? Personally, the thought made my blood boil and if someone had told me I wasn't worthy enough for them…

I blinked, realizing I couldn't let my emotions show on my face and I was close to doing just that.

Perhaps it was Ootori who started the conversation, maybe they just found themselves within proximity of one another and decided to catch up – though I doubt Mom had any intention of listening to Ootori's continuous soaring success in the medical field, especially with that monotone voice of his. Maybe Mom initiated the conversation, to gloat wasn't her thing, but being easy-going and cheerful could definitely be key factors. Ootori didn't seem the type to be interested in new money, so my vote had to go to my mother.

But why talk to him? Why not network with other business-goers?

Something in me realized something, maybe she was trying to _mend_ what had happened all those years ago. After all, Mom had a number of good network connections going for her, but what would really make her business boom is if she could publish future medical texts and other materials Ootori-approved or written.

I stared at my mom as she endured some of the most boring topics in history and a new admiration for her began to grow in me. A real smile began to creep onto my face.

I did not nor do I ever think I could understand the connection between a man and a woman who had once been close, but to have something rip between them and to possibly have some charred edges there. Business or not, I'm sure for whatever reason my mother decided to pursue a conversation with her former boyfriend without spite was an honorable one and I considered Ootori lucky she gave him the time of day.

"What are you smiling at if you do not mind my asking?" Akito tried to spark up a conversation and I decided to let it kindle. Ootori and my mother were too deep in their own conversation to notice we were having one of our own.

"Just something I am thinking about, but I am curious about you Akito-kun," I dared to nickname the older boy and he only seemed to encourage it with an excited smile, I was a little put out by his sudden acceptance of it.

"How did you know my name before you met me?" I asked, Akito's smile never wavered.

"Simple, between Fuyumi and Kyouya and of course your mother here, I knew who you were the moment I stepped in front of you today." Akito explained.

_So it was on purpose that you bumped into me,_ I thought, not at all surprised. It seemed all the Ootoris were the scheming type, though Yuuichi seemed rather satirical and dry.

"Kyouya told you about me?" this information, however, did surprise me. I never thought of Kyouya as someone who gossiped or spoke about other people.

"Not directly no, getting things out of him is like getting a piece of paper out of a fortune cookie without breaking said cookie." Claimed Akito with exasperation, I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "He spoke to me during a meal one time that he had found someone with a passion for web design and when I pushed him for more information, he simply said it was someone who was classmates with he and Suoh-kun."

"Oh," was my intelligent reply, it couldn't be difficult to find out that classmate was me then. I'm sure the base on information for the Ootoris could be better than a ninja's. They probably _have_ a ninja team working for them, the idea made my smile widen.

"You are still in college right?" I asked, suddenly rather conscious of the pause between us and my smiling face. Akito nodded.

"Graduating soon though," then he didn't explain further, I made a mental note the similarities between he and his younger brother had just grown. They were not fond of releasing their thoughts to the general public.

But _I'm_ not the general public! If Mom was going through the efforts of tending to a long-ago burned bridge I can start building one of my own.

"What do you intend to do after graduating? Start a practice? Found a new hospital perhaps?" I saw Akito's eyes twinkle as I continued asking him questions, but I couldn't be sure if that was a good or bad thing. The unsettling feeling still sat inside the pit of my stomach, telling me he was up to something. Though I had no idea why I would suspect that since I just met him today.

_Maybe it's because he knew who I was before I met him and had already done a thorough background search,_ a little voice chirped, I gave a small frown that Akito was quick to notice aloud.

"Something the matter?" he asked, I gave him a sardonic look complete with raised eyebrows. It annoyed me when he smiled mockingly.

"That look doesn't suit you, you're far too fair." He claimed sweetly, but I went from annoyed to severely irritated within seconds and came close to showing it right then and there. It was only because Mom and Senior Ootori were standing there that I kept a lid on my strong emotions.

"My apologies," I bit down on my tongue to keep me from saying more, this wasn't Ayanokouji in a deserted hallway after all.

Ironically enough, the room had vases of white roses on each of the small wooden tables adorning the side of each plush chair within the room. Optimistically I took note they had not been capsized and smashed to the floor.

"Nothing is the matter with me, but you seem rather tight-lipped on your plans. Do they have anything to do with my parents by chance?" I watched Akito carefully, he continued to smile, but his face seemed to have grown a tad stoic. A layer of bricks was constructed to cover the cracks in the wood.

"Don't be silly, we have more important matters on the daily discoveries in our research and master facilities. Your parents are just a twig on a branch of a grand tree, just large enough to sprout a leaf or two." I felt a strange feeling well up inside me that I could only ever recall having when I was around Ayanokouji, but I could openly attack that threat, I felt as if I were in a game and had reached the next level.

But if I failed there is just GAME OVER.

"Then what does that make me?" I dared to ask, remaining friendly but I felt my face take on a hard mask that kept a smile plastered to my face.

"I imagine a vein on one of those leaves your parents nurtured," chattered Akito, giving a casual nod to a passing business man who ignored me until I faced him.

"Good day to you Joro-san, I hope to hear what you have to say on business affairs on Kyoto's electronic media boom today." My attention sat solely on the thin, but obviously powerful man before me. The man, Joro, blinked, then grinned energetically.

"What a delight you are…?"

"Honiwa Tsuyu sir,"

"Delightful, absolutely remarkable someone your age keeps up with the stock updates. I must move on now, good day Honiwa-san, you as well young man." Joro nodded to me then to Akito before resuming his walk. I glanced at Akito, to find (to my slight humiliation) not only had he witnessed my jump into a networking opportunity, but also my mother and Senior Ootori.

_Grin and bear it,_ I gave my most cheerful smile.

"I think I qualify to have my own twig, I will be seeing you later." With one last look at Akito, who still appeared mildly jolted by my unexpected action and that his (very important) name had not been remembered as mine was by a powerful person, I went in search of my father.

In my wake my mother turned back to Senior Ootori.

"There is a lot of you in that one," he claimed as he watched his middle son regain his composure then leave them as well.

"Indeed, but now that I have you off the subject of all that meaningless chatter about potato-science-"

"_Pseudoscience_," Ootori corrected with a slight huff.

"-I would love to visit the land of bargaining." Honiwa-san claimed with a proud smirk, her eyes twinkling with the win her daughter had accomplished before their eyes.

"You have always been a gambling woman, always interested in the higher profit, does your husband honestly believe you married him for sentimental reasons?" Honiwa shot him a look that would have killed him a hundred times over and hung his skin on a stone wall as a warning to others had it not just been figurative.

"Your opinion of me has never changed you bas-"

"Hush now before you make a scene Honiwa," Ootori scolded, making her flush with embarrassment.

"Treating me like a child now, I never thought you would sink low enough to do such a thing to someone who presents to you an opportunity." Though now she was seriously reconsidering it as she tried to suppress a scowl.

"Ah, I've always been able to vex you, it was that part of me that charmed you." Ootori allowed himself a crack in his stoic façade, a small smirk of his own.

"You ruined everything and I have no intention of doing the same thing to you, I have _morals_." She retorted.

"So the new money says, we'll see how long it takes you to crack under the pressure. Being so high up in the clouds you will flounder and become one of us, but at the same time, not one of us." Ootori watched Honiwa's face carefully, she kept as emotionless as he did.

_Your mask is in place as we speak,_ he thought.

"I will not do to my daughter, nor will I allow anyone to do unto my daughter what your family has done unto me." Honiwa stated quietly.

"Yet you stand beside me as you had all those years ago," retorted Ootori.

"This time it is only physical, I no longer care for your ideals."

"It has come to my attention that my youngest son, and now my middle son, have come to befriend young Tsuyu." Honiwa's eyes darkened.

"It has come to mine as well and I have already spoken to her about it," Honiwa mentally kicked herself, her parenting had nothing to do with Ootori. He knew her mistake before she did and gave her a smug look.

"Really? I thought it would be best to watch without interference, children are indeed entertaining to watch. Although Akito is certainly a child no longer, it will be fun to watch the interactions between a child and an adult." Ootori suppressed a chuckle, not exactly a malevolent being but he knew his words were angering his had-been girlfriend. He watched the storm in her eyes cast lightning.

"Tell them to leave her be or _I _will," a snarl underlay in her words, Ootori shook his head.

"Would they even listen?" he asked, Honiwa couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hardly," _if they're anything like us, I seriously hope not. _Honiwa's smile vanished quickly before Ootori's swift eyes caught it.

"Do we understand each other?" he asked, Honiwa gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Anything to avoid a huge two-family feud then our children will certainly be doomed." Honiwa attempted to lighten the atmosphere with her self-proclaimed funny wit. Ootori looked at her.

"Your taste in literature is still an oddity," he shot at her, she shrugged as she began to edge away from him.

"It had to be to handle a bookworm like you, but it definitely got better." Honiwa replied as she saw a familiar head and managed her way over to her husband.

"Contact me if you want to hear my proposal," Honiwa called back, Ootori looked away.

But I wasn't with Dad (who had surprisingly found some companionship in some of the friendlier tycoons). I had somehow managed to the other side of the room when Akito had caught up with me, he had gently grabbed my left shoulder and I shot him a vexed look.

He let go, but still gave me a smile that I could not decipher as I hadn't been able to earlier.

"I hope you came after me to apologize," I said, he nodded.

"It is my apologies this time Honiwa-san," he smiled at my shocked face, "I simply desired to evaluate you to Kyouya's standards."

"I meant nothing of what I said of your family, I have no qualms in the business world as my brother and father do and honestly I mean no harm." Akito's eyes still twinkled with some sort of plan going on in his mind, but I was taken back by his so forward apology.

"You know, since neither of us are required to sit out the entire meeting…why not accompany me to the coffee shop a few minutes walk from here?" I blinked, not exactly registering what he was asking at first. But after a moment I caught on and watched him carefully.

"You mean like a date?" I asked bluntly, I gained the smallest sort of satisfaction to see Akito's eyes settle anywhere beside my own pair. If only he would blush it would make my day.

"Not if you don't wish it to be," he replied shortly after.

"A date no, but I do not mind hanging out with you while we wait for the conference to end." I said.

"Hanging out?" he mimicked with confusion, my face colored a bit.

"Being with friends basically is what it means, talking and the like." _Oh man,_ I thought to myself, wishing more than anything I could go back in time and rethink my wording, _this is NOT a time to be using commoner slang!_

"All right, that's fine with me, but I do insist on paying for the both of us." Akito claimed.

"_No_, I will pay for my own."

"Consider it a token of apology for my insult to your name,"

"Your sincerest apology earlier did just fine, I will pay for my own."

"Oh come on Yu-chan-"

"_Tsu_-yu-chan, but from you I prefer Honiwa-san."

"Then you can call me To-kun~"

"_No._"

"Aki-kun?"

"…_no."_

"Aww."

An hour or so later I found myself walking in step with Akito to the coffee shop he had mentioned before the meeting started. The day was beginning to fade into a faint twilight and by the time we were heading back to the conference building it was in the evening.

"I wonder what the Host Club is up to?" I wondered out loud and before anything else was said Akito had flipped open his phone and had pressed a number on speed-dial.

"Who are you calling-"

"Hello how are things Tamaki-kun?" my face stretched in surprise.

"Not much is going on, but how is the beach? Someone here is completely heart-broken without you." I could _hear_ Tamaki on the other side and scowled openly at Akito.

"Here," Akito offered me the phone with a gushing Tamaki on the other end.

"Wish me luck," I whispered and Akito smirked as I took the phone.

"Hello Tamaki," I greeted, trying not to sound as happy as I felt to be talking with him. It's really rather shameless of me, but I've only been away for a day and I already miss the club members.

"Oh Tsuyu-hime I wish you could be here the day's events have strained me into a state of extreme fatigue and I fear I may not make it through the night without you." Cried Tamaki dramatically, but I couldn't help but notice the underlay of sadness in his tone and despite all that I still had to tease him.

"What exactly are you insinuating there Tamaki?" I asked, the other side went oddly quiet, I could very well imagine the blonde boy as red as a beet.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! I'M JUST SO SAD! HARUHI-CHAN MADE ME SAD-" I had to hold the phone a few inches from my ear, Akito watched on with amusement as he wasn't being left out of the conversation because of Tamaki's loud vocals.

"Wait, calm down, what happened to Haruhi?" I drew the phone back to my ear and suddenly felt the conversation should be more private, but that couldn't be helped as I was using Akito's phone. I cradled the phone to my ear with both hands and frowned in concentration as Tamaki relayed the day's events back to me from the fear contest (I sweat-dropped) to Haruhi being pushed off a cliff and into the sea.

"Is she all right?" I asked with concern, Tamaki gave a dry chuckle that I frowned at.

"She is, but I don't she realizes…" Tamaki trailed off, shocking me yet again.

"…that she really scared all of you huh?"

"Yes, she shouldn't have faced them on her own." Tamaki pointed out.

"I agree, but who knows what would have happened if she hadn't interfered," I replied.

"And besides, _where_ were you guys anyway when that was taking place?" I heard Tamaki freeze up on the other side and smiled sympathetically.

"Haruhi probably did what she thought was right Tamaki, don't be so angry with her. True she could have thought of a better way than confronting them, but be your usual sweet self about it. Talk to her about it why don't you? You'll get more about her from her than me." I explained.

"I am sure you are right, but…yes, I'll talk to her!" Tamaki announced.

"All right then, is there anyone else there with you?"

"Don't want to talk to me anymore?" Tamaki sounded genuinely depressed and I had to convince him that wasn't the case.

"I'm heading to Kyouya's room now, I guess I could put him on the phone…" I instantly felt my heart begin to pound a little harder.

"It's all right Tamaki, I need to give Akito his phone back anyway." I said nervously.

"No rush, I have unlimited minutes." He smiled.

"Of course you do," I retorted without thinking and he only smirked in response.

"Hmm, ok, I will talk to you soon Tsuyu-hime! Good night~" Tamaki cried, sounding much happier than he had several minutes before.

"All right, good night Tamaki." I said before hanging up.

"Phew, thank you. I feel much better," I claimed.

"After talking with Tamaki it would seem," Akito replied as he took back his phone.

"What are _you_ insinuating? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know that answer from you." He shrugged good-naturedly as we resumed our walk.

"I hope he works things out with Haruhi," I said out loud after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, the girl that dresses as a boy at school?" I froze.

"What? Do you know Haruhi?"

"I know _of_ her," Akito shrugged. "It would seem everyone but the student body of Ouran would know of her true gender – it wasn't exactly supposed to be a mystery beforehand, then Kyouya got a hold of her and used money (or lack thereof) against her. Poor girl,"

"Ha ha, Kyouya is actually known as the Shadow King among us at Ouran, did you know that?" I asked, feeling incredibly comfortable discussing this with Akito, although I still had a small feeling nudging me to stay wary.

"It does not surprise me, he is awfully shadowy about his doings is he not?" I couldn't tell if Akito was trying to joke around so I gave him a questioning glance.

I've been reading a lot into body language lately, perhaps it is due to the Host Club's variety of personalities and how they categorize each host by said characteristics. But body language always matches the interior of the person, the same had to be said for Akito for sure.

He walked beside me with a mild strut, almost tensely, I thought maybe he trying hard not to strut and came up short of a regular walk because of his usual strutting habit. I couldn't be sure, but that's what I saw at the moment. Akito's eyes were looking straight forward, he had only ever looked up me when handing me the phone, come to think of it, he hardly ever looks into my eyes, I always had to fight to look into his. I frowned upon thinking this – was he making it hard for me on purpose? He seemed to pick up the pace every time I landed directly in step with him and made it difficult to make eye contact with.

Or maybe I'm just thinking too much into this, it cannot be that difficult.

"I had a lot of fun going to that coffee shop, certainly had to be better than sitting in the lobby with those children." I said in attempt to keep a pause from entering between conversation for too long. Like Kyouya, it was not a comfortable feeling leaving them with too much time to think – especially if what they were possibly thinking could mean something uncomfortable for me.

"Indeed," he replied and just like that, the conversation was over, neither of us had to say anything, it was as if all words we could think of died in our throats before they could be voiced. It was an effect only Akito seemed to create and I felt rather unnerved.

Almost as if the shadows on the concrete were suddenly getting longer and stretching toward ours. The conference building was around the next corner and right when I thought it would be Akito having trouble keeping up with me for a change, he was purposely slowing down.

"What's the rush Honiwa-san?" he asked, I surprised myself with having a quick answer.

"It has nothing to do with you Akito, but I've never been to Kyoto before and I've never been one to like dark, unfamiliar places. I would appreciate it if we could return to the building as quickly as possible," he nodded before picking up his pace.

"I guess that means your frightened," he said.

"It's more like I'm uncomfortable, not frightened." Was my response.

"What's the difference?" he asked, but before I could answer, his phone went off.

"Apologies, please keep going without me." He came to an abrupt stop and not wanting to leave him all alone, I walked on, but slowed my speed considerably. A tiny part of me was curious to know who he could possibly be talking to that would make him want to chat alone – all the important people spoke to his father and Yuuichi right?

"Yes?" he answered informally, maybe a house servant with a question about laundry perhaps? I mentally chuckled.

"What business is it of yours?" Ooh, maybe the servant is nosy? Maybe a friendship gone sour? A family relative twice-removed calling in a favor?

_Ok, stop, it's his business not mine._ _No need for me to concoct these silly stories, _but they couldn't even distract my ears from how cold Akito suddenly sounded. I visibly flinched at one point.

"I'll do whatever I want, just like you do." I unconsciously began walking faster, but Akito had began walking again and was closing the distance I had made between us. The last corner was several yards away still and it didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"Ah yes, right where you would like to be now." Akito smirked into the phone, I glanced at him from out of the corner of my eye but looked forward again when Akito's eyes motioned toward me.

_This phone call cannot be about me can it?_ It felt like it, with the way Akito kept glancing at me, we were feet from the corner.

"That'll do I will hear from you soon I am certain, good-bye." He hung up, we rounded the corner, but the building wasn't nearly as close as I had hoped.

"Is…everything all right?" I didn't know what else to say and I couldn't bear the idea of walking the rest of the way in silence. I shivered involuntarily as the evening inevitably became night black.

"It will be, you are still frightened hm?" he asked, I frowned.

"I'm fine," the words were barely out of my mouth before Akito wrapped an arm around me and brought me tight against him as we walked.

"W-what? Akito?" _This isn't a date!_ I struggled against him, but he only pulled tighter, he leaned down, his lips inches from my ear – I could feel his warm breath against my face.

"Akito?" When I believed I was going to have to fight him off he let go and left me staggering to regain my balance.

"You're a little rigid aren't you?" he asked from a few feet away, standing stock-still to stare back at me.

"What the heck was that about?" _Screw pleasantries,_ I thought, there was something loose in that boy's head and I wanted nothing to do with it.

_Little late to get out of the game Tsuyu, YOU challenged HIM._ The less reasonable part of me argued back, but I knew that I had, in fact, challenged not just Akito, but the society my mom fought tooth and nail to be a part of. I realized then I had been challenging society since I was young – when I openly argued against Ayanokouji for my possessions. I had to fight for what was mine and never back down.

_I challenged Ouran to take me on as a student although I live in a run-down apartment and have only my meager savings to call my own,_ but is it a battle I will ever win? Once I'm out of Ouran, even if I graduate, I will still be in debt…I paled.

There was no way I could pay back Kyouya through means of coming to the Host Club every day to pay for the custodial damages, no way I could keep scraping together what I could for Hunny's pastries…unless that's the plan.

"It's hitting you now isn't it?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on me.

_It's hitting me all right,_ I thought.

_Everything_ is draining me – by the time I graduate, _if_ I graduate, I won't have any money left. I will have to work for one of the kids I am classmates with for the rest of my life – the humiliation I am enduring now to avoid and overcome humiliation later on is in vain!

Was this a plan all along? Akito only made me feel the financial helplessness I would eventually have to endure by eroding my personal space and causing me physical helplessness. All that manual labor was for nothing – I can't even keep a rich kid from leading me away from the conference building and doing what he wants with me – he had the money to keep it all quiet.

The gap between social circles significantly widened and I could see them now.

The bridge my mom is building I cannot mirror with one of my own – not on my own, not like she had done. She didn't have stupid rich kids foiling her work by playing with her supplies…

I wanted to cry, but suppressed the feeling.

Akito was in the know of what I was going through, is it possible…

_No! Kyouya is a FRIEND! If I was only a pawn to him then he wouldn't tutor me, talk to me, take me to fancy fake beaches, fake friends don't do those things!_ I gritted my teeth.

_No! Kyouya is not in on this, he is not that heartless._ That nagging feeling doubled and the image of the white rose in the wall came to mind, that's when my heart fluttered and gave it's say.

Yet between the nagging feeling, the contradictory feelings from my heart, and then the reasonable voice in my head scrambled my emotions, so I kept a blank mask on my face until I could make up my mind on what I felt.

"You know," I said out loud, catching Akito off-guard with how _un_defeated I sounded, I glared at him.

"If becoming rich and arrogant enough that I can harass others just by walking in the same space and breathing the same air as them, I don't think I want to be just like you and your family." I claimed, Akito raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't at all-"

"I'm not finished yet!" I snarled, surprising him again.

"But I _will_ succeed!" I said confidently, "I am just as capable of making connections, networking, and managing a budget as your family does – you just have several decades on your family name. What is being new money anything to be ashamed of?"

I knew what I had to do – swallow my pride and endure more humiliation, but it was only humiliation in high class eyes.

"I bet your family is scared – going as far as to intimidate and bully the competition to retain your unrivaled business success. Why not bully the Suohs or Hitachiins? Or have you already tried that and now you're trying to scare someone who is more likely to be scared? Someone who has less money?"

"Are you going to finally run to Mom and Dad now Honiwa-san?" he asked.

"Better," I smirked, feeling renewed I no longer saw the shadows on the concrete, but the shadow blocking my way to the conference building.

"I will see you inside," I said, walking by Akito.

"What do you want people to think of you hm?" Akito turned and stared after me, after a few moments he resumed walking.


	17. Trudging Through

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

**~Trudging Through~**

Whatever the twins were expecting when I approached them at the beginning of the school week during hosting hours what I had to say wasn't it.

I needed people in high places, what better place then to start with people in the high class and what would be even better working with the fashion designer Hitachiin Yuzuha and the computer software designer Hitachiin Atsuo.

Of course, I had to go through the rest of the day first and I didn't feel breeching the subject during the busy lunch hour to be wise. They were so easily distracted after all.

The day started out pretty hectic anyway and I didn't even have much time to talk to Hikaru and Koaru when I did. With the afternoon classes cancelled I didn't see Tamaki until the Host Club hours and let me tell you dear reader, today was quite the experience.

Let me first explain that it should be obvious Ouran High School would have it's own way of doings things, rich people did what rich people do everywhere, but they varied in tastes and drama levels. With Ouran today being invaded by foreign uniforms of different schools it didn't surprise me to not be the first to arrive the moment the Host Club opened.

What did surprise me were the pair of girls in magenta skirts standing in front of me, talk about taking up a doorway! Not to mention the scene that greeted me, the girls' backs were to me and from their mouths I could hear one of them insulting the Host Club male members.

_Whoa, scary feminists,_ I thought,_ indeed "perpetuating their testosterone", do they not see how much PINK is in this school?_

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? But please feel welcomed here, we have more guests arriving!" Tamaki was trying to be polite and charming (as it is his nature), but I couldn't help but feel a little small when his eyes were so obviously on me and the two girls turned to see what he was looking at.

"So girls _do_ attend these frivolous functions? Tell me," one of them approached me, I tried my best to look cool and confident and unperturbed. It was annoying since the anger boiling beneath my breastbone protested and wanted to tell the two girls off for insulting the Host Club like that.

_The Host Club is not made up of just any kind of men,_ I thought coldly, but proudly kept the feelings of turmoil hidden and braced myself for the girl's questions.

"What exactly do you see in coming to this _Host Club_? Do you fancy swooning at their attractive facades?" she asked, I blinked calmly and looked friendly enough I hoped.

"I come here for studying, I swoon between tutoring sessions, not during them," I claimed, perfectly friendly, but I would be lying if I said there wasn't a hint of a smirk on my lips. I do enjoy the times I manage a satisfying remark when one is called for. The girls remained friendly as well, but their stances were just as confronting as they were when facing the 'all-male' club behind them.

"Tutoring? Dear, they are not capable of rising to our unlimited mental capacities!" whined one of them, I adjusted the Physics book in my arms.

_Maybe I should come back later._

"What would you ladies like to hear if you do not approve of what you already heard then?" questioned Tamaki, I would like to say I was out of dangerous waters then, but one second I was standing in the door, the next I was whisked off my feet, my book held tightly in my arms and I was spun into a tight circle into someone.

A _female_ someone else. I had much preferred this little fantasy with a male someone, but I wasn't alone. In one arm was me and in the other, was Haruhi, oblivious and indifferent to the turn of events. I looked up, the person holding me was significantly taller than both Haruhi and I. Handsome with a short haircut was another girl in the same uniform as the other two, rambling on about what could be considered romantic, had it been coming from my personally preferred sex.

"My, what strong hands and a nice complexion, what does Ouran do? Work it's female populace and put the boys in costumes? I fathom you are White Lily material my dandelion!" I tried not to look disturbed when my hands were taken and touched by the taller girl's own pair, her eyes scanning them. Suddenly thinking of the polisher, rags, and ladders I felt slightly ashamed with her scrutinizing my hands. The boyish female student paid no heed and the attention was instantly drawn to Haruhi.

Embarrassingly, they caught on to Haruhi's true sex right away, something most of us had only felt subconsciously and they rambled on about her "incredibly soft skin."

"Funny, you remind me of some people I know," I muttered to myself, referring to their tendency of entering personal space and being obnoxiously outspoken.

Feeling a little 'tossed away' as the three newcomers had turned their full and undivided attention to Haruhi, I walked some feet away where Hunny greeted me.

"Good afternoon Bunny Boy," a loud crack sounded, Hunny and I turned around to find Tamaki on the floor.

"She punched me!"

"Leave her alone!" exclaimed the taller girl, deciding I had enough fights to fight I looked to make sure Tamaki was actually fine (Hunny did tell him to pull himself together) before placing my book on the faraway coffee table.

_Medieval knight dress-up today huh?_ I noted, the outfit most definitely seemed to fit into Mori's profile, though l would have to agree with myself that the others could have been better described in different medieval occupations. Tamaki would be the vain king, Hunny could profile to be the unexpected hero, the twins the jokers, and for Kyouya, well, the dark advisor that secretly plotted overthrowing Tamaki.

I went to look at Kyouya again over my shoulder, he had been reading if the book in his hand was any indication. My eyes roamed the metal wear (_I wouldn't be surprised if they were the genuine articles from Europe_) and I managed to get a long look at Kyouya's profile.

I tried to discern what little emotion I could read on his face – he appeared bored, but his brows were furrowed very slightly. Then in addition to being bored he must not have liked the way the girls were mocking them maybe? Or maybe I was reading too much into his behavior, he might be far away from the events happening right now. He probably already figured how this would end and was calculating the rest of the hosting hours.

I looked away when Kyouya felt my stare and turned to look at me, I busied my hands and eyes with my book.

"Lobelia!" _Look at that,_ I thought sardonically as I skimmed through some pages, feeling my mood dropping a few degrees for some reason, _there is music in the Third Music Room._

"We are the Zuka Club!" There went the twins, their laughter switch turned all the way up and my imagination put them in rag hats with bells strung on the ends.

"Should I come back later?" I asked Kyouya, daring to look at him to find his gaze must not have moved since a couple of minutes ago. I felt my chest do a number of things I wasn't used to when our eyes met, like fluttering and tightening at the same time. My best efforts of ignoring those feelings were put on my face with a small smile.

"Perhaps, but let us hope this will not take much longer, I have been thinking you are now ready to delve deeper into more complicated equations," he claimed.

_More complicated?_

_I suppose I jumped into that one,_ I thought, refraining from thinking of the night I was walking back to the conference building with Akito.

"All right then, I'll wait this out." I claimed, still slightly affronted, but Tamaki was handling the "cultural shock" worse. Taking a nap in the middle of this kind of situation I would hardly deem appropriate.

"Do you think you will need some ice Tamaki?" I asked as the twins insulted the Zuka Club, Tamaki gave me big puppy eyes.

"No thank you dear maiden, but they scare me." Tamaki claimed, I chuckled nervously.

"Yes, yes, Tamaki, if I said they scared me too would you be a knight and make them leave your castle?" _Wow, their role-play is finally starting to suck me in!_ I tried not to think of what the others must think of this, but my words did have effect, he did seem to perk up.

"Hello Renge," I greeted a moment later when the platform rose, she gave me a wave and when she went to spit out the instant coffee I had a small trash bin ready, the Zuka Club seemed astounded by this.

"You young maiden are a healer at heart, to sense oncoming ailments is a gift not many possess even of the fair sex!" I sweat-dropped at the newcomer's words, how was I supposed to feel a pride of any sort with someone's secondhand instant coffee in a trash bin I was currently relocating.

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," complimented Kyouya a moment later after Renge went on a spiel about the Lobelia school, sending a wave of jealousy through me like electricity. Unfortunately, the tall girl, Benibara was it, noticed. She eyed me curiously, her stare almost predatory, though loving in a way I suppose.

Several minutes later the Zuka Club announced they would return tomorrow with hopes Haruhi (yeah, I was no longer on their mind) would decide to transfer to their school. Haruhi wasn't a happy camper what with the announcement (by Kyouya) her belongings are taken and sold via auction for the Host Club.

I sat and waited for Kyouya to finish welcoming guests with the others, while I was waiting I recalled why I needed to speak with the twins. I would have to ask for some time with them today if that be the case.

"The twins are not open for further hosting hours, their time slots are filled." Kyouya said after I asked him, I inwardly groaned. But a crooked grin on Kyouya's face told me he was just teasing me.

"Feel free to ask them after we close the club however," I narrowed my eyes on him.

"You're so cruel," he chuckled.

"Weren't you the one to assume you could only talk to us during hosting hours, you insult us." He was teasing me again and I felt heat flood my face, it was becoming harder to look at him with him looking back. I settled on busying my hands with the book…again.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what exactly am I 'delving' into today?" his crooked grin took on a mischievous curl, but with the determination to better myself I didn't feel as intimidated before. It must have showed on my face (I'm an easy read today apparently) since Kyouya decided to comment on it.

"Feeling up to the task I see." I nodded.

"Let's get started,"

After the session I waited until the twins walked their last guest to the door before pouncing on them.

_Time for some payback,_ "Hey! I have a favor to ask," they jumped when I came up between them and wrapped my arms around their necks from behind. It gave me much satisfaction to have them peer at me with surprise.

"Y-Yu-chan!" one of them yelped.

"What favor?" asked the other, the faster one to recover.

"Since your website is almost done I thought I would ask for an audience with your mother? When can that be arranged?" I asked, they stood shocked. I can't blame them, I've never really shown my demanding side and if this is all it takes to render the twins silent for a few seconds I might let it shine more often.

"Um, sure, I don't see why not." Said one, the one who had recovered faster – it must have been Koaru. Haruhi gave me a summary of their minute differing characteristics before, but they were now becoming more apparent to me. The idea of it was exciting!

"Buuuuut-" I narrowed my eyes on Hikaru, some scheme was in the making behind his eyes, he smirked at me.

"We have to see what the website is thus far." He bargained, I huffed.

"Done, I can bring it tomorrow." I replied, I stepped away from them and they turned around to face me.

"Tomorrow might not be a good idea, Tono has some crazy idea to try and get Haruhi to stay at Ouran." Claimed Koaru.

"Really? I don't exactly think she's going to leave," I thought out loud, but the twins apparently thought along the same lines, but I could definitely see a twinge of doubt in their identical orbs. It struck me if there was _any_ possibility of Haruhi wanting to transfer they wanted to be able to staunch it. Tamaki had called for an emergency meeting the second Haruhi left for after hosting hours even though Haruhi had left beforehand.

"All right, day after tomorrow then." I said, they nodded.

"We'll be critical, hope it's what we want!" they laughed as I waved them off.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kyouya was still at the table when I returned to pick up my book, he was scribbling something on his clipboard as he usually does, but when their was a pause in the scratching I looked up to find he was looking at nothing in particular straight ahead of him.

"Maybe you should think a little easier on whatever it is you're thinking about Kyouya," his attention snapped to me when I spoke, he chuckled lightly.

"I suppose I should, it isn't complicated, but time consuming, I'm wondering if I should invest time in it at all," his cryptic words I left to rest, but I thought if I pried a little I could get a more direct response out of him.

"It must have merit if you're considering the possibility," I said without really thinking, Kyouya's eyes met mine, something flickered in them and I couldn't put my finger on exactly what that flicker might mean.

"Coincidental word choice," was all he said, one of my eye brows rose toward my hairline.

"I'm not following…" I trailed off, wishing he would be less vague. _Coincidental word choice what?_

"Haruhi said something similar," that flicker was there again, this time I knew it was because he connected what I said to what Haruhi had spoken. I had said something familiar. An Ootori smirk appeared on his lips, a look I honestly found increasingly more attractive every time I saw it.

"Perhaps you should bring it up with Haruhi sometime, it could stir an interesting conversation if you can get her into it." Claimed Kyouya, I mentally huffed.

"Interesting how?" _Darnit, I'm curious now._ I gave him a soft glare, but his smirk didn't waver in the slightest.

"Don't you want to know what transpired after you got off the phone with Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, my eye twitched.

"You must have every technological device on the planet bugged, really Kyouya – how do you know everything you do?" It was really a rhetorical question, but knowing Kyouya…

"Do you really want to know?" he asked smoothly, one leg over the other's knee with his arms folded over his chest. It took all my will power to smother every iota of estrogen in me not to stand there and gawk like the club's clients (oh wait, I was one of them wasn't I?) These guys could make for a good otome game with lovely CG pictures.

"Impress me," I challenged back, if it were possible Kyouya's smirk seemed to widen, but before we could press on Tamaki cut in.

"I have it!" declared Tamaki, more so to me than Kyouya.

"You have what?" I asked as politely as I could, refusing to show I was disappointed that the conversation between Kyouya and I had been short-lived. I felt there was going to be some fun in that, more fun than the usual conversation with him anyway. The feeling of disappointment, fortunately, didn't last long either.

"The greatest plan to keep Haruhi here at Ouran! I thought we would first move her here and blame gypsies for her kidnapping-" Tamaki announced, both my eye brows rose at him, as he continued I shot the rest of the host club members an odd look. They looked as they always did when attempting to absorb one of Tamaki's latest (most exaggerated) ideas.

"-the Host Club members will not only be her friends and brothers! But sisters as well!" Finished Tamaki and just for the effect, confetti burst around the blonde.

"Um, sisters?" I blinked owlishly at Tamaki, the rest of the club didn't seem put off by this.

"Yes, sisters. We're related through an aunt twice removed from the Hikaru and Koaru's side that went on a risqué endeavor in the Phillippines-" Have you ever tried to wound spaghetti noodles on a fork then when you lift it to bring it to your mouth the noodles fall off splayed on the plate? That was my mind right now. The moment I managed to make some sense of Tamaki's imagination, he says something else and there's just no getting back on the fork, er, train of thought.

"There's no need for elaboration of that kind Tamaki," Kyouya interrupted to my relief.

"There's not? How else do we make it _believable_?" asked Tamaki, I giggled.

"Do you _intend_ on…looking the part?" I asked cautiously, Tamaki's face brightened.

"Of course! I already made the orders!" Tamaki said, the twins frowned.

"What orders?" they asked.

"For the dresses! We can't be sisters without dresses!" retorted Tamaki.

"Hold on, you mean the club will be gender bending?" I nearly bit my lip to keep the laughter from escaping from my throat where it bubbled.

"Gender bending?" Tamaki asked.

"A fan made phrase referring to a boy dressing as girl and vice versa," claimed Renge from beside Mori.

"Oh, then yes! The club will be gender bending – tomorrow!" Tamaki announced.

"No way Tono!" growled one of the twins.

"Surely you have dresses already here? Why not use them?" I smiled innocently at the twins after directing the question at Tamaki, they narrowed their eyes at me.

"_Those_ are not dresses! They're the original dress robes from the _Harry Potter_ movies!" shot back Hikaru.

"'Dress' is in the word 'dress robes'," I retorted, grinning from ear to ear.

"The seamstress and the dresses will be here within the hour! We cannot waste time! We must prepare the room as well!" Cried Tamaki, "and we must delay the clients by fifteen minutes exactly and no later! We must also provide entertainment for them for those fifteen minutes-"

"I think this is where I should make a hasty retreat," I thought out loud.

"I need to get to work, I look forward to you _girls_ tomorrow," I shot a look at the twins when I emphasized the word ' girls' and they glared at me.

"We don't have to tell our mom about you!" exclaimed Hikaru, I smiled and waved good bye.

Custodial duty went faster than planned, but I still didn't beat what remained of the students staying after school for club activities. I was wandering through the halls toward the front door when my path crossed with a familiar looking man. Tall, handsome even in his older age, and of slender build. He _felt _familiar…

He noticed me as well and it soon occurred to me he was walking through the halls as alone as I had been.

"Good evening sir," I greeted, not wanting to seem rude.

"Good evening to you too Honiwa-san," it hit me like a heap of rocks, it had been so long since I had seen the superintendent I nearly forgot what Suoh-san looked like. He had come to visit during school hours once, but I hadn't been paying any particular attention at the time. I felt so embarrassed and he didn't ever really like me to begin with.

This was different though.

Less than two years ago I stood before him in his office, he had a number of colleagues with him as well, he was fairly nonchalant about my situation at the time and that was truly my only time I've had personally with the man.

He seemed _much_ more friendly now, warm like his son.

"Wow, you remember my name?" the question was out before it barely registered in my mind and I instantly wished I could call them back. Suoh-san chuckled.

"I try to remember any name that I can," he replied. I nodded and suddenly he didn't seem too keen in conversing further, he almost seemed uncomfortable and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"So how are you doing?" he asked after a brief pause.

"I'm getting by, how are you?" Returning the courtesy sounded weird, but what else was there for me to say?

"The usual," he replied, but I didn't know what 'the usual' meant from Suoh-san, so I just accepted it without question.

"…" I was at a loss for once, the man avoided all eye contact and now seemed horribly uncomfortable and I couldn't help but feel this had something to do with me. I _should_ leave, politely excuse myself, bid good evening, and leave. But I wouldn't, or couldn't rather.

"Is…is something bothering you sir?" I asked, he chuckled humorlessly.

"You could say that," the he asked "if you're heading out, allow me to escort you to the door."

_Tamaki takes after him attention span-wise,_ I thought, then added, _and manners._ I had no doubt in my mind if I hadn't a job in the school Tamaki would escort me to the front as well – or offer a ride home. It was just his nature, heck, he would offer a ride to a mugger. I could imagine it now…

"_Once you are done stealing from me would you like a ride home? Oh, you would like the keys to the vehicle! That can be arranged! You commoners sure have an adventurous outlook on life!"_ the imaginary Tamaki said to the silhouette of the mugger in my mind, I stifled the chuckles that threatened to spill from my lips.

_Kyouya would definitely handle that differently,_ I mused, but now an imaginary Kyouya summoned a horde of ninjas to take down the poor mugger. Realizing I was spacing out, I nodded to Suoh-san.

"All right," once I was close enough to him he walked by my side through the eerily silent pink halls.

"Have you heard from your parents recently?" this seemed to be the question he had been meaning to ask since he saw me, I'm not sure why, but he seemed to stiffen as if to brace himself for an answer. I was too confused to ponder over his greater discomfort.

"Not since we returned from Kyoto," I replied, we were more in contact through text messaging now more than before. For some reason my mother had grown even busier than before and Dad claims she had more on her plate than she can deal with. I figured her business was just booming, but Suoh-san seemed relatively concerned with something about my parents and unless my mom suddenly raised prices I couldn't imagine what would be bothering the man so badly that had to do with them? Plus money problems were below Ouran.

"You don't talk to them?" he asked, rather shocked.

"We text message more than anything now, was I supposed to pass on a message or something?" I asked, Suoh-san visibly relaxed and gave me a kind smile.

"Just making sure you still talk them, parents miss their children when they don't see them often." Suoh-san said, looking wistful and I could tell this wasn't what he was expecting, but decided not to press it, I'll think about it pressing the topic _after_ I graduate.

We parted that way at the door, but I hadn't gotten far.

"Wait – don't tell me you _walk_ home?" Suoh-san, with scary similarity to Tamaki, stressed over the mode of transport I took home.

"Well, I also take a train." I replied, this, however, was too much for him to bare.

"No, no, no, I cannot possibly allow that, but it would be inappropriate for me to…all right, no other choice." I frowned at him, privately hoping something strange wouldn't come about like a hot air balloon or something.

"Please, take my ride." He raised his arm and motioned with it toward an approaching limo.

"I can't do that! What about you?" I asked worriedly, he shook his head.

"I'll have another come," he replied.

"But-" He wouldn't hear of it, moments later I was in the back of the limo meant to transport Tamaki's father. I felt guilty, but what had recently transpired concerned me. Was it crazy for me to think Suoh-san was acting a tad strangely? Granted I didn't know him well enough to assume that…then again what would he be worried about that had to do with my parents? He revealed himself as indifferent when I first met him, but thinking back on it maybe it was just his business face he put on for his colleagues. I had no right to judge him then or figure out what he is like, he's Tamaki's dad and it's not like I would be needing to know his family well or anything.

_But what if my parents and he had personal history?_ My eyes narrowed, I hunkered down in the seat. Although I had more space than I would have had on the train, the long car made me feel small and vulnerable. I drew my knees to my chest, I brought out my phone from my school bag and put it in front of my face on my legs.

I stared at the screen with intense concentration.

My phone vibrated from an incoming text message from Koaru.

"**U wont blieve what tono is putting us n but hikaru n I think itll b fun! U will laugh"** I was honestly surprised, I rarely got messages from the twins, mostly I received them from Hunny and Tamaki and the occasional ellipsis from Mori. Even more surprisingly the twins thought I would find it (whatever it is) funny, that's perceptive of them.

I peered up in thought, my mind returning to the theory I conjured of my parents and Suoh-san.

_There's no way it could be true,_ I thought, but my voice of reason added snidely, _think about it, surely if your mother dated Kyouya's dad and Tamaki's dad (might) have been around the same age. There very likely COULD be a history between them..or ALL of them._

I snarled at the voice to back off even if it did have a point, if there had been a history then why think of it around me? Suoh-san seemed too uncomfortable for me to just write the scenario off, but if I didn't intend to pursue answers then I reasoned I needed to drop it – it didn't have anything to do with me, I had to convince myself of that somehow.

Part of me didn't listen to my own reasonable advice.

_Maybe_ Suoh-san had been friends with my mother or father and had a falling out, they disagreed on something and he felt guilty about it even after all these years and couldn't face their kin? Maybe it had something to do with the Ootoris? If Suoh-san had been friends with my mother and got mad at Ootori-san for hurting her and there was a huge disagreement or-

My eyes widened with a realization.

_No, nooooo, there could not have been a love triangle!_ I frowned and shook my head.

_No, I will NOT make these crazy assumptions! Suoh-san, Ootori-san, and my mom probably didn't even go to the same school and everyone knows those two families don't get along!_ I thought angrily at myself.

_Sure it makes sense…what if Mom's love went out to both of them and they competed for her affections. Maybe a fallout with the Ootori meant a fallout with the Suoh as well hm? _The other voice chirped happily with vigorous delight.

_No,_ I thought stubbornly, _there's probably nothing at all. Suoh-san is probably just troubled by something and I just happened to catch him in a sour mood is all!_

"I'm just thinking way too much of it," I huffed as I put away my phone and replaced it with Kyouya's physics book. I read the book until I was dropped off, I texted my parents, cooked dinner, worked on my homework while I ate, showered, then I fell into a fitful sleep.

I had completely forgotten about the school festival going on until I went to school the next morning. My mind was in turmoil, despite my best efforts I couldn't push aside my assumptions about my mother and her generation of idiots, I had barely enough time to eat breakfast since I slept through my alarm clock, and today I was to be with Hunny out to pay for his pastry delicacies.

My life was rough and tangled up, I just need to keep trudging through.

_Trudging, trudging…_ The morning classes went slowly, in Physics Kyouya didn't even glance at me before he spoke.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" he asked, his arms folded. Since we had become partners for that presentation Kyouya had voluntarily made a habit of sharing our class table.

"You guessed it, I ran into the superintendent yesterday after work," _now why did I tell you that?_ It wasn't important, maybe it was just my way of advancing the conversation – bring up an unwanted topic and hope the conversation goes somewhere. Quite the strategy I have there.

"That's not surprising, he was probably staying late due to the festival," replied Kyouya, I nodded convincingly.

"That was probably why," _he was just tired, he was straining to remain social and friendly is all._

"Why?" Kyouya sounded slightly confused, but watched me meticulously. I relished the new tone in his voice, it is a rare occurrence for Kyouya to be confused.

"He seemed awfully tired, he walked me to the door and lended me his limo to get home. At the time I thought he seemed a little tense, but that definitely explains it." I said daring to look at him more directly. I often avoided doing this, looking at him from this angle brought back memories of falling asleep on his shoulder. Despite the fact I enjoyed the heart-warming moment, bringing it up in a casual setting wouldn't do for my skin complexion.

"You pick up on what people are feeling pretty easily," it wasn't a question and having that told to my face made me stutter.

"Just a-a little," was my reply, I mentally scolded myself, "I tend to over think things as well."

"That is not always a bad thing," Kyouya said, it was nice talking to him like this, just a nice talk without shadowy smiles and flashing glasses. Pushing aside what he had just said, I did notice he put on the dark show for the Host Club clients and in front of the girls at school. That secretive persona won him many customers, funny how he allowed me to hog most of his time slots.

I figuratively patted myself on the back for noticing that mild shift in his behavior and the fact that he put on a Shadow King façade less and less in front of me made me feel sort of special. Or then again I was over thinking things or maybe I was too self-assured now that he said I could pick up on people's feelings easily.

"Well, that over thinking kept me up most of the night," the teacher had just stood up and started writing on the chalkboard. Most of the talk in the room dwindled to a whisper.

When Kyouya spoke I thought the whole room would hear.

"Who were you thinking of last night?" I was very grateful I had already turned my attention back to the teacher by this time, but he must have noticed the way my shoulders stiffened and my eyes remaining stubbornly on the words being scratched on the board.

_WHO?!_ Where did he get off assuming I was thinking of a person? OK, naturally I can't stay mad for that, but that was a little arrogant of him wasn't it? Assuming if I was assuming right he was assuming I was thinking about him, but he is somewhat wrong for assuming those assumptions! I spent a good deal of the night freaking out if this love triangle idea was true and trying NOT to think about it!

"The person that kept me up all night," I shot back, meaning to signify the person I was thinking about, but hadn't realized how that would sound until after I said it.

Of course, I was a little louder than Kyouya and half the class had shot me incredulous glances while my face caught up with my words.

"I didn't mean it _like that_," I emphasized the last of my words, Kyouya must have smirked because he didn't chuckle.

"Was he attractive?" he asked.

_Now things are going down a road I do NOT want to travel down now,_ Third Music Room, yes, the most difficult class I have in school, no, but I would lying if I wasn't enjoying the trek.

"Don't worry, I am certain you can keep up with the class as long as you work hard." Claimed Kyouya, as if reading my mind.

The teacher started talking soon after that, but let's be honest, I wasn't hearing much of it.

_I know I'm going to be paying for that later._

After class the rest of the day would be devoted to the festival and Kyouya vanished, I suspected it had something to do with the plan to keep Haruhi at Ouran.

Momoka and Ayame cornered me at lunch, they appeared very concerned and whatever questions that were in their eyes honestly frightened me.

"Over here," Ayame said and they walked with me like bodyguards out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard where Reiko waited beneath the shade of a tree and a dark violet parasol.

"Is it true?" my eyes narrowed on Ayame.

"What's going on?" this morning had been quiet, but looking back on it the only person that had spoken to me was Kyouya…hadn't he been a bit too arrogant? After my exclamation earlier, my classmates continued giving me glances out of the corner of their eyes.

"There are some rumors floating about you meeting Ootori _Akito_ at the Kyoto Conference?" Momoka claimed, her eyes serious and concerned, I gulped.

_Where could this possibly be going? I think I do know where it's going and I'll definitely deny it all!_

"Yes, I did, some of us were told not to stay the entire meeting and we went out to kill time." Was my reply, Ayame sharply sucked in air.

"You two are not…_courting_ are you?" Momoka seemed to use the term shyly, it would seem the term 'dating' was too scandalous.

"What? No! No no no no no!" I replied hastily.

"Told you to listen, my spells would never lie to me." Claimed Reiko calmly, but I couldn't understand what the big deal could be.

"We're happy we asked you for confirmation, the whole school isn't talking about it thankfully, but it's certainly strange to hear something like that." Ayame and Momoka appeared equally relieved.

"Tell me what was with you two then? What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" murmured Ayame after she checked the courtyard for eavesdroppers.

"Oh no, he's a bipolar serial killer on Japan's most wanted isn't he?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, there's no need for that tone," scolded Momoka.

"All right, sorry, but what didn't I know?" I asked, Momoka and Ayame's faces grew dark.

"He's Kyouya's older brother," they said.

"Yes, yes he is. I'm still not following," was my reply.

"_No one _knows much about him, fact is, I'm surprised he was at the conference. He's not the social type," claimed Ayame.

"It can't be that surprising," I replied weakly.

"It is! Apparently he has an office at his university and _never_ leaves the campus! He's so advanced, word is he surpassed Yuuichi academically since grade school!" Momoka explained, "but the family business doesn't interest him so he never fought Yuuichi for the title of the head of the Ootori family!"

_Head of the Ootori family? Surpassed Yuuichi?_ A thought struck me, _does Kyouya have ambitions to rise above his older brothers? Does he want to be the family head or inherit his father's business? _

I never imagined Kyouya having interest in medicine, business yes, but medicine practice not at all.

"No offense to you Yu-chan," I cringed a little less at the nickname, Ayame continued, "but it seems odd that Akito-san would leave his office and come to the conference, then does not even spend time there but with you. Did you two also go to the party the following evening?"

"No, well, _I_ didn't, Akito might have." I recalled sitting in the hotel room by myself, looking out the window occasionally as I worked on the laptop. I secretly imagined myself as Kyouya, pretending to be all knowing and smart on my lonesome and laughed quietly at the memory.

"Akito didn't either," Momoka claimed.

"Oh! So that's what's going around, one night I'm seen with him alone at a coffee shop and the next night at a party neither of us are there! I see, well, let it be known there is nothing between us!" I shuddered, remembering the night we walked back to the hotel together. He was definitely being shady.

"Oh no…you guys didn't…" I was on the verge of laughter, I had just arrived at the Third Music Room. Whatever had transpired had already passed, I saw the Zuka Club walking down the hall as I approached. The club had apparently closed for the day, but now I understood more than five seconds ago.

"W-Why are you-no! Let me get a picture for the website _please_!" I started laughing, I needed to laugh, I needed it so bad. Haruhi still had some giggles in her and the twins and Hunny bounded over to me.

"You missed it," claimed Hikaru and Koaru, "we're the Hitachiin sisters!"

"I can see that! The dresses and make-up suit you!" I teased them, but more than anything I was trying to get the image of Kyouya in a dress to stay in my mind. It would be a good stress reliever if I could remember every time I needed a laugh.

"You think so?" they smirked together.

"You guys are so cute, I can't believe you actually dressed as girls! I still can't imagine what for," I laughed, they tried to look serious which emphasized the ridiculous amount of make-up and have me bent double.

"To make the decision for Haruhi easier, it _obviously_ worked." One of them huffed, he was fanning himself with a random hand fan.

"Yes, yes, I can see that!" my laughter ebbed far enough for me to spot Haruhi trying to control her own amusement still, Tamaki (oh gods) hovered over her like a desperate puppy that had been suffering from severe separation anxiety. This only seemed to make Haruhi laugh more.

"I'm glad this has managed to delight you," spoke Kyouya, the moment I looked up at him I had to look away to laugh. I asked the twins to allow me to borrow one of their hand fans and they smirked as I stood there fanning my face.

"It has!" I replied a few seconds later, facing Kyouya now, I put my free hand on my hip and imagined the sight of us. I was still in my buttercup, puffy-sleeved Ouran dress and a couple of inches shorter than the raven-haired boy before me. Yellow and plum, not a bad combination.

"It's a good thing you don't have a sister or we would get you two confused," I said, Kyouya's glasses flashed.

"He does have a sister Yu-chan," claimed Hunny, I blinked.

"Really?" I yelped.

"Speaking of which, Kyouya! Tsuyu-hime!" a click sounded from Tamaki's direction the moment Kyouya and I turned to look at the blonde.

"Ah! Perfect! The dynamic of the turn made her hair look breezy! I'm sending it to Fuyumi right away!" cried Tamaki, Kyouya glowered fiercely at him that struck me as demonic.

"You will not-"

"Sent!"

Kyouya looked like he had swallowed something sour, with his black fan held tensely in his iron grip I went ahead and started fanning him with my own. His demonic glare softened when it landed on me, but the vexed look still remained.

"Don't worry," I said, lowering my fan, "I'll deny it's you."

"We'll get you a copy, don't worry," teased the twins in either ear, Kyouya's glare hardened again and the twins skipped away.

I started fanning my face again.

* * *

**End of Chapter Question!**

What exactly was Tsuyu freaking out about the love triangle possibility?

* * *

**Author's Note:****  
**_I now have some pictures of Tsuyu and a meme at my DA account. Just look for Aspendragon on Deviantart~ _

**Questions & comments from the author (I like these, give me questions!)**_  
_

the TumTum tree: I wonder too! :)

DarkSeaRain: I DO intend on Tsuyu finding out what happened at the hotel, but probably not in the best of circumstances *twiddles thumbs innocently* I plan on getting back at Kyouya for not giving me the plot bunnies as of late. It's Tsuyu and the fangirl in me who's driving this forward! And as for the courter, are you speaking of Akito? Hopefully this chapter spurred on some more thoughts! I plan on doing some friendship-building between Haruhi and Tsuyu, this chapter would have been a good one I admit, but I already planned on doing so much I thought that would crowd it. I also did think about building the friendship more before Tsuyu found out he was a she, but knowing how Ranka is (wanting to dress his baby up whenever she went out other than school) and the timing just crossed at that time, so, yeah. But now Tamaki has what he always wanted - another girl that will _hopefully_ rub off on Haruhi :) Thank you for your advice on the little animations the anime portrays (like the flowers around Hunny's head) thankfully I'm too caught up in my writing to really use that too much, but if I ever have a thought like that again I'll definitely be careful with it!

I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good: Thank you so much for the review! I'm very happy you like it! As for your question, hopefully it's been answered by now ^^

Mistress Kisa: Megumi is from Ruruouni Kenshin ^^ she is actually 20 or 21 in the manga, but I lowered her age to 17 for the crossover.

Bambi: What is it exactly you're not getting from Tsuyu? I would love to hear it even if it's negative! I'll keep it mind for future chapters and possible revisions! If it's about Tsuyu's exact origins of wealth and status, well, by now it's been answered that Tsuyu's mother worked from scratch and her father was born with a lot of money, though he wasn't vastly wealthy. You know what, Tsuyu's family is heavily based on one of my closest friends' family now that I think about it. A lot of people use OC as an excuse for a self-insertion, but thinking on it now Tsuyu is BASED on my best friend! Wow...that was an awesome revelation. There are some definite differences, but there's a sure connection. :)

XcrazyXookamiX: I ship both Kyo/Tohru and Yuki/Tohru. Here's what I do, I divide them between manga and anime - the anime ship is Yuki/Tohru and the manga ship is Kyo/Tohru. I sometimes think I'm clever when I improvise ^^ I want Tsuyu to meet Kurama sometime too, I'm not entirely sure of when, but I want it to happen since Kurama is one of my all time favorite anime/manga characters. You should check out my DA, I'm starting a huge crossover fanfic I'm illustrating about Amaterasu (Okami) meeting Sesshoumaru, Youko Kurama, etc.

superfreak330: I have never written a lemon before, buuuut it has crossed my mind to reveal more intimate moments for my favorite pairings whenever I get to the appropriate points in my stories (though I haven't there with this story yet). I would keep reading, who knows, I might surprise myself. If I DO write any lemons, I might post this as a separate story and post a notice on the chapter. But don't expect one in the next few chapters.

**I love my reviews and more so the people who write them! You guys just made me write a whole bunch more ideas down and I hope you're all anime-savvy (beyond the world of OHSHC) because watch for those crossovers! All right, time for bed ^^  
**


	18. The Trouble with Stairs

**Chapter Eighteen**

**~The Trouble with Stairs~**

I woke up in a better mood than I was used to, maybe it was because it was Sunday and yesterday I confirmed an appointment with Hitachiin Yuzuha with her sons, but today was going to be a good day I surmised. The day was free for me to do nothing but chores (I had finished my homework yesterday with minimal help from Kyouya) and for once, I would have solitude.

_Solitude_. What a sweet word.

Gibbous didn't count since he didn't talk.

_Silence_.

I happily relished in the lack of noise and the idea of having the next twenty-four hours all to myself as I picked myself up from the futon and made my way to the small kitchen area. When I opened the fridge my face fell a little.

_I need to do some grocery shopping_, I thought as I plucked what I could from the fridge, I turned on the faucet to the hottest it would go then grabbed a thick cup from the cabinet. I popped open a bag of cocoa and made myself a rare treat of hot chocolate. I used to drink it all the time in the mornings, a habit I picked up when I was younger when my parents drank coffee and they wouldn't let me have any, so they opted to give me hot chocolate instead. It stuck with me all these years, but I drank less and less of it after I moved out since mornings didn't grant me all the time in the world to make some.

After I ate breakfast I showered and decided to spend more time in front of the mirror than I usually did.

For the last few weeks I hadn't been wearing my glasses and the less I wore them the times I did wear them proved to annoy me. I had never realized how much things touching my face had annoyed me and subconsciously realized I was a little more content then usual since I stopped wearing them. Contacts were a must-have now.

_Should I…?_ Well, why not? My fingers toyed with a small bag of cosmetics. I was only planning on going to the supermarket, but for some fun I'll put on a dash of make-up. Maybe some cover-up to get rid of those light bags under my eyes, which eye liner…oh, I only had one color (brown), all right just some mascara on the top lashes…I was getting giddy with excitement once I added a mild color of glimmery eye shadow to my lids. It was an old set I had acquired before I realized I needed to be stricter about my money budget in my first year, I was more than a little happy now that I had gotten it back then since I would definitely not have gotten them now.

_Wow! I actually look pretty!_ I've never been all that into glossing up, my mom seldom did it unless she was attending a business meeting or was expecting company and when she did apply make-up I hardly watched her.

Embarrassingly I had to look up how-to videos on Ouran computers (after hours of course) when a girl back in first year was gushing about a new brand. The next day some of the girl's friends were using it and thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea to try it, went out and bought a cheap set for myself. I only used it when I returned home for special occasions like New Years, but for some reason I really wanted to try some today. Perhaps I just needed the moment to feel pretty, I reasoned every girl needed those moments.

"_**Remember Tsuyu-chan, confidence is key, when you believe you're beautiful then you will be." Spoke Shinn Todaizumi one day after I asked if I could use Mom's eyeliner, Dad didn't want his little girl to wear make-up because he told me I was already adorable, but Mom gave me a kid cosmetic set the next day as a surprise gift.**_

I sighed with a smile on my face as I applied a bit of lip gloss, I recalled all the plastic lipsticks and short q-tips and the fake, glossy eye shadows I thought were the real deal. After applying them all (I remember thinking the more the better) I looked like a clown, but to me I had been a regal clown.

It took a bath and a special face scrub to get all the make-up before bedtime.

Looking at myself in the mirror now I realized I would never wear this to school, I would probably get in too much trouble and asked to take it off, but the eyeliner would probably be allowed and the lip gloss. I pulled back my dark hair to look at my ears, they weren't pierced. It's not something I often think about, no one at Ouran wears earrings and I've seen them mostly in western magazines I spotted in the train station and the vendors near it. Yet I couldn't help but wonder what I would look like wearing a pair.

Putting my straight hair back in a simple, silver barrette on the left side over my ear I ventured back into the kitchen to make a list of what I would need to get.

Then I sauntered around the house, doing some basic chores like taking out the garbage and feeding Gibbous. I would save the dirty cleaning (the bathroom and floors) for after I returned from the market.

I pointedly ignored my cell phone, there was to be no connection whatsoever to anyone beyond the cashier later. But this put me on a spot I hadn't had the pleasure of visiting for a long time.

_I didn't have anything to do._ I blinked, _should I draw maybe?_ _Read?_

Another excited smile stretched across my face as I launched across my apartment, grabbed the laptop, found myself a comfortable spot and popped it open.

_ here I come!_

I had found a decently written fan fiction and was halfway through it when I realized two o' clock had rolled around. Huffing, I sadly put the laptop to sleep, but I knew grocery shopping and bathroom mopping couldn't be avoided and if I got them done early that would mean more fan fiction reading later without distractions!

With that plan in mind I got up, found a pair of matching shoes, grabbed my small shoulder bag with my grocery list, wallet, apartment key, and phone inside then headed out.

"Ah! Mail has just arrived!" I met the mail carrier down the stairs, he must have assumed I was coming down for it, I smiled at him kindly.

"Oh good, I'll go ahead and pick it up later k?" he nodded warmly and I trotted off.

The supermarket was only about five to ten minutes away, but the time went fast and the smile on my face did not fade one iota (physics is following me around a tad too much!) The fancy black car that was stationed outside of the marketplace did not catch my attention as it had with the crowd gathering around it. Maybe I was desensitized to it or just too darn happy to notice and blocked it out?

Who knows and hopefully someone else cares because I didn't!

"Tono!" My head snapped around so fast I thought I had given myself whiplash, I could have _sworn_ I had heard Hikaru or Koaru's voice! People were staring at me a oddly as I obtained a small shopping cart, my Host Club senses were tingling.

My eyes watched the store around me like I was expecting one of the twins to come parading out of one of the isles, but scolded myself, firmly convincing myself it was just paranoia.

"I won't be bothered," I said out loud as I pulled my grocery list out of my purse.

So you can imagine my almost-cardiac arrest when I saw Haruhi in the meat department. Dressed in a cute one-piece and staring determinedly at the food selection, I looked around trying to look as casual as I could.

_Where Haruhi goes the Host Club goes,_ I thought, but I didn't see hide nor hair of Tamaki.

_It must be safe,_ I thought, but I knew I couldn't see Haruhi and not say hi, maybe this would be a good opportunity to get to know her better without the club's shadows interrupting!

"Hi there Haruhi-chan!" I greeted happily as I pushed the cart up to meet her, she glanced at me for a second before realizing who I was.

"Wow Tsuyu-sempai! You look different," Haruhi observed, a shadow briefly set over my features.

_Different? Is that a good or bad thing coming from you?_ I went ahead and assumed it was a compliment, if Kyouya had said that…_don't think about it!_

"Um, thanks, you do too! It's a shame you have to dress as a boy at school, you're so cute!" I said, Haruhi grinned.

"Thanks! I didn't know you shopped here," I laughed sheepishly.

"I'm normally on stocking up, but I've been neglecting that lately. The store closest to me can't supply me with everything unfortunately," we talked longer than we planned until Haruhi told me how she came to be in debt to the club.

"The twins backed you into an expensive vase? Sounds like it was done on purpose," I replied, Haruhi sighed.

"Trust me, either that or they really have no consideration for other people," Haruhi replied with exasperation.

"_Wha-"_ I looked around again when I heard a strange noise, it was the twins' voices in protest to what Haruhi said! But again, I didn't see them. If they were indeed in the building (which was highly unlikely for it was a 'commoner's' establishment) I'm sure I would have seen them by now, I brushed aside my paranoia again.

"I feel for you, don't forget what they did to me!" Our eyes met, then we burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh they must have had us in their sights the moment we stepped into the room! We should put a warning sign on the door of the Third Music Room!" I laughed.

"Right, one that says "BEWARE!'" Added Haruhi, I nodded.

"'You're in for a scare!" The rhyme wasn't entirely original or funny, but now that we were on some kind of giggling euphoria it was hilarious.

**Behind Haruhi and I hiding behind another isle~**

"That must be Honiwa Tsuyu you were telling me about right?" Ranka asked Kyouya, the dark-haired youth blinked and peered at him.

"Yes, it is." Ranka knew Kyouya better out of all the Host Club members due to his frequent updates on Haruhi, but he couldn't say he knew him entirely well. Rich, seemingly all-knowing, handsome, and calculating, Ranka figured he had the boy down.

Kyouya had made sure Ranka was done with his questioning before turning back to the scene.

"You should have told me they were good friends! I would have invited her over for slumber parties and tea parties and everything else sooner! It would be nice if Haruhi acted like a regular, immature girl _sometimes! _You must give me her phone number!" Ranka turned a glare on Tamaki, the blonde froze.

"_You better not two-time my daughter you ladies' man!_" he snarled, Tamaki turned blue.

"N-no! Tsuyu-hime and I are brother and long-lost sister and I care for your daughter like she was my own-"

"Idiot!" Ranka smacked Tamaki upside the head, the twins were being held back by Mori, who seemed to have the capability of keeping them silent as well as keeping Hunny from running rampant in the store.

_She called us inconsiderate!_ They moped.

"Tsuyu-chan is here too! I want to say hi!" whined Hunny, Mori shook his head.

"No," the tall boy found himself smiling at Haruhi as she laughed on with Tsuyu, but soon his thoughts went elsewhere, but his physical attributes kept the twins and Hunny grounded.

Kyouya was adamantly ignoring the group's comical display, watching Tsuyu and Haruhi interact.

_A good learning experience,_ he thought to himself, smirking at his own choice of words for his reason for coming.

_It almost hurts, _Kyouya eyed the shopping cart and faintly heard Ranka tell why Haruhi was so independent.

_**"You do not need to work so hard to be here, you do not need to keep coming into the Host club and pay so much when your family is as wealthy as all of ours."**_

_**"It is my parents money, not mine."**_

_I don't understand it, why do you not take advantage of what you have access to?_ Kyouya leaned against the wall, watching Tsuyu carefully. She looks different today, he mused and didn't realized how long he had been staring. He realized a moment later that she was wearing make-up, but that fact was outshined when she burst out laughing with Haruhi, when the laughter ebbed she turned to look at him.

Caught off-guard by the direct stare, Kyouya nearly lost his character. He blinked, breaking his trance and Tsuyu gave him a look of disbelief.

"What-no! C'mon!" Tsuyu's voice brought him back to reality.

**Return to Tsuyu's POV**

_Nooooooooo!_ I mentally shouted as Tamaki bounded out of NO WHERE (_THEY DO FOLLOW HARUHI EVERYWHERE_) and I mean out of _no where_! It's like they teleport to different locations to meddle with my and Haruhi's life on days that should be our days to recuperate from _our_ week with them!

_They're not so bad,_ my voice of reason chirped in the back of my head, I mentally growled at it.

_Who asked you?_ I sighed and looked back up, finding I hadn't turned my angle away from Kyouya's direction.

It dawned on me that Kyouya had been watching me, our eyes made contact and neither of us had looked away immediately. The pulse in my neck pounded so hard I thought my vocal chords had swollen beyond function. He had been leaning, but now he had straightened upright and approached the scene he hadn't seen the beginning of.

"My apologies Tsuyu, it would seem we are to meet under coincidental circumstances." Claimed Kyouya, I gave him an incredulous look.

"Coincidental?" I repeated incredulously, he smiled.

"Funny how life works hm?" replied Kyouya, Haruhi, who was dealing with Tamaki sighed.

"It wasn't _that_ coincidental, they were at my house earlier," claimed Haruhi, I felt sort of crestfallen from hearing that.

When Haruhi turned to ask Tamaki what he would like to eat a stranger with red hair came up in front of me rather rapidly.

"Hello, my name is Ranka – Haruhi's father – I heard you are Honiwa Tsuyu and Haruhi's only real (female) friend! Please feel free to come over any time you like: before school, after school, weekends, special occasions, random shopping trips for Haruhi-" my hand was being shaken so aggressively I thought I was losing circulation, when Ranka was done he let go and watched me hopefully.

"Um," _what was I supposed to say?_ My conscience consulted me immediately to say, "sure?"

"Oh yay! Then you must come over after this I can't stand the suspense! What're we having Haru-chan?" Ranka asked.

"What suspense?" I turned to look at Kyouya, he however, shrugged nonchalantly.

"It could be he is just intrigued by you and wants to know more, though I have given him a very descriptive article." I raised my eye brows at him.

"Article on _me_?" Was I really hearing this right?

"Stewpot Dad," replied Haruhi, though she wasn't deadpanned like usual, but rather cheery standing beside Tamaki.

"Be sure to get enough for Yu-chan!~" sang Ranka, the nickname made me spontaneously bristle.

"_Tsu_-yu-chan," I corrected, knowing it would be in vain.

"Don't be silly Yu-chan! We are going to be good friends!" Ranka chirped.

"If you say so," I exhaled, then I shot a look at Kyouya.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just completely and utterly blaming my loss of twenty-four hours of solitude on you," I retorted.

"You don't _have_ to come," he replied.

"But I want to!" I exclaimed without thinking, feeling myself getting warm all over, Kyouya felt a rapid lurch of his heart rate.

"Oh?" Kyouya didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but I huffed and folded my arms, looking away.

"Yeah, _oh?_" I mocked, but there was a smile on my lips.

The group followed Haruhi and Ranka out of the store after purchase and (against Haruhi's and my protests and with Ranka's uncontained enthusiasm) piled into the black car that had been exchanged for a longer limo sometime while we were in the store (no doubt Kyouya's doing to seat us all comfortably). There was less leg room with Ranka added to the mix, but I didn't complain.

I was elbow to elbow between Kyouya and Tamaki, Haruhi was seated across from Tamaki and Ranka me. The twins took the back seat and Mori and Hunny sat across from each other on the other side of Ranka and Kyouya.

There was no denying this forced proximity between Kyouya and I was severely distracting me. All the way home Ranka conversed with me, sometimes he spoke so fast I found it easier just to nod instead of actually partaking in the conversation. At some point Ranka found me getting more and more distracted and I had realized he slowed the conversation to a stop when we rolled in beside his and Haruhi's apartment complex.

My eyes shifted around the limo as the door was opened for us at the stop, Ranka started babbling on about having so many guests as the driver helped him out (believing him to be a beautiful woman) as well as Haruhi.

Kyouya had stepped out ahead of Tamaki and I, but there was a pause behind me when the twins snagged onto one of Tamaki's sensitive drama nerves and the three got into a petty argument.

"Allow me," I was preparing to unfold my legs to step out of the limo when a hand was offered to me, but it was far too young to be the driver's.

Kyouya smiled down at me as I peered up at his face, a pleasant shiver ran along my neck and down my spine as I smiled.

"Thanks," I said softly when I put my hand in his, almost immediately I felt like I had been electrified, except it was one of the greatest sensations I had ever felt. Showing he did have some muscle in his slender arms, he gently pulled me to my feet from the limo and for the briefest of seconds, we stood parallel to one another, face to face. Kyouya had not released my hand yet and for those short seconds it never occurred to me I could pull my hand back to its place at my side.

"Um…" _WhatdoIsaywhatdoIsaycrapcrap crapcrap-um!_ I felt the beating of my heart drum in my ears as I tried desperately to think of something (anything) to say that would end this strange (not to mention awkward) event, but my tongue decided to reject my efforts and remain immobile.

"Hurry up Tono!" The twins cried behind me and in a flash, Kyouya had wrapped an arm around me and led me aside prior to a person hitting the ground where I had originally been.

"T-Tamaki?!" I yelped as I turned to see the poor blonde on the ground outside the door, the twins were guiltily managing to step out behind him.

"He will be all right, there is little our club president cannot endure, right Tamaki?" Kyouya nonchalantly poked at Tamaki's twitching form, I had just barely registered in the rush of being pulled out of danger by Kyouya that I had grabbed onto his shirt in the process. What's more was that I knew even less of how that particular action would affect Kyouya.

I released my grip on Kyouya and fled his grasp (his arm had still been wrapped around my midsection) to kneel beside Tamaki.

"Is everything all right? Let me take a look ok? Don't be a baby! Is anything bleeding?" I started my questioning as I shot Hikaru and Koaru savage glares frequently, they tucked their hands into their pockets.

"He was moving too slow," they said.

"What did you do? _Kick _him out of the car?" I asked.

"Literally." They replied in unnerving unity, I bristled.

Behind me Kyouya watched my back as I tended to (prodded and poked) Tamaki, his eyes were shadowed by his charcoal-stained bangs and if I had turned around, I would have seen something dark flickering in his gray orbs. That flickering had vanished however, when Tamaki stirred and looked up at me.

"The twins kicked me out of the car Tsuyu-hime!" he cried.

"So I heard, looks like you got a scraped nose, but lucked out of the bleeding and other injuries." I said this after examining his nose.

"Best asking an Ootori huh?" I peered up behind me to look at Kyouya, "could you help me get Tamaki up?"

"I can manage on my own!"

"He can manage on his own," I blinked as Kyouya and Tamaki answered at the same time, my hand was on Tamaki's preparing to help him up.

"Um, if you're sure." I said, but for a second there I thought I saw Kyouya look down at something at Tamaki's side close to me. He put on a chilly smile.

"It would seem we are, let me escort you to the Fujiouka abode Tsuyu-hime?" Now that made me do a double take, since when did Kyouya address me as _hime_?

"Are you ok Kyouya?" I questioned, feeling it was the only appropriate question to ask as Tamaki followed behind morosely with the twins on his heels. Kyouya led me toward the stairs, I could faintly hear Haruhi and the others on the floors above while Ranka jingled the apartment keys.

"I am perfectly fine," he was smiling, but it was definitely a different kind of smile. It wasn't chilly like when the Shadow King had a scheme up his sleeve or a polite smile that made his customers swoon, but _different_. I watched him carefully out of the corner of my eye as he led us up the stairs, his profile was cold and the echo of the clap of our shoes on the metal stairs seemed to resonate through him. Not knowing what was going on I decided to figuratively step back and think as the sounds of bouncing metal made my skin vibrate.

He was fine in the store, nothing happened during the car ride, the only thing that had significance was when he helped me out of the car.

I'm a sucker for old fashioned gentlemen gestures, but that alone couldn't have made those electrifying touches.

Kyouya had pulled me out of danger (I could have gotten a concussion), his attitude changed when I had tried to help Tamaki…could it be…

My hand had been on Tamaki's, the opposite hand Kyouya had not held when he helped me out of the car. _Why am I taking notes like that?_

My eyes widened (was it hope I was feeling now?)

We had reached the top of the stairs and followed the noise Hunny was making a few doors down.

"Hurry now Tsuyu-hime! We can watch how Haruhi prepares commoner's food!" cried Tamaki as he came up right beside me that Kyouya wasn't on, the twins raced past us.

"You second years are too slow!" laughed one of the twins as they both passed by.

"Hey!" mourned Tamaki.

"Go ahead and catch up with them Tamaki, we'll be right behind you," I said, secretly hoping for a chance to be alone with Kyouya for a few minutes, even though I had nothing planned to say. Tamaki's bright eyes stared at me for a moment, then at Kyouya, who only smiled assuringly.

"Ok then," claimed Tamaki, knowing there was no danger if he left me with _Mom_. When he left it was just me and Kyouya.

For several seconds it was the strangest thing that we felt one another slow down and come to a stop somewhere between the stairs and Haruhi's apartment with no other communication between us.

We stood there for a moment, relishing the immediate silence, I breathed deeply.

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" I always felt I had to say things and ask questions before a scenario went from bad to worse. It was a quality of mine to over think situations and what I am now over thinking is that Kyouya might not have been happy seeing my hand on Tamaki's for the second time. What girl wouldn't secretly hope to ignite a jealous streak in someone so unlikely to have one like Kyouya? And why would I like the idea of Kyouya being jealous?

_A crush._ I wanted to squash the idea, I once had a crush on a boy in grade school, for three years I watched him from the other side of the room during class and lunch and couldn't bring myself to confess my feelings for him. Then Kameko and her big mouth found out about it and it went downhill from there. During one of her big birthday bashes, Kameko had complained about not getting enough presents over cake, so I dipped my finger in her slice's icing and took the largest sugar rose.

Gobsmacked and childishly overwhelmed over my equally childish behavior, several months later Kameko announced at my birthday party (of which my crush was attending and she had found out by reading my furry, pink diary) that I wet the bed and picked my nose. Nothing of the sort was true, but the damage had been done and most of the kids (including my crush) avoided me like the plague ever since up until late junior high.

Kyouya flashed me the perfect host smile, a bubble of anger swelled in my chest as the simple expression cut through me like knife.

_That smile is for customers __only__._

**"Weren't you the one to assume you could only talk to us during hosting hours, you insult us." Claimed Kyouya.**

_I insulted you then, are you insulting me back now?_

"Did I do something to worry you Tsuyu-hime?" he questioned, the bubble deflated a little.

_Maybe nothing is wrong, I'm just looking too much into the matter as usual._ I tried to convince myself.

"You're just acting…strange, ever since Tamaki was pushed out of the car." I replied, trying not to allow my words to end lamely. Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Strange you say? How so?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, you had never called me _hime_ before." Was my retort.

"Therefore that makes me strange?"

"No, back in the supermarket, you…you and your eyes, they saw mine and well-"

"So my acting strange started prior to Tamaki falling out of the car?"

"Yes! Of course, it is strange to find out the Host Club follows poor Haruhi around outside of school and-"

"We are good friends of Haruhi's, of course we visit each other outside of school hours." Replied Kyouya, I shot him an incredulous look.

"So Haruhi was all right with the lot of you showing up on her doorstep today? I didn't hear the part where she planned that," I huffed, my hands were on my hips now and heat was rising along the back of my neck and fueling my annoyance. Kyouya, on the other hand, looked as cool as a cucumber.

_I wonder what he's like when he's irritated or angry?_ I thought randomly.

"Waaaaiiiit, don't change the subject!" I snapped when I realized the topic was going, well, off topic. Kyouya's polite smile curled slightly into a smirk.

"I wouldn't consider doing such a thing Tsuyu-hime,"

"There you go again with the _hime!_"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not exactly, but I just found it strange you suddenly using it where I am concerned."

"As long as it does not bother you, I shall continued addressing you as such, Tsuyu-hime." Replied Kyouya, I gave him a long, hard look.

"Tsuyu-hime!" cried a familiar voice, it was Tamaki as he approached us.

"Come on, what are you two doing out here, the party's inside!" Chirped Tamaki.

"It's not a party, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi corrected as she poked her head out of the doorway.

I guess there wouldn't be getting any answers from Kyouya now, not in private anyway, but I wasn't about to breech the subject with so many other ears around. Tamaki, Kyouya, and I walked the rest of the way to Haruhi's door and entered the small two-person apartment.

Haruhi had already started preparing the stewpot and Hunny and the twins were watching meticulously. Tamaki soon joined them.

It had been a fun experience, I was certainly not used to going out and enjoying others' company and figured I wouldn't be mopping the kitchen or bathroom area tonight (Kyouya had sent my groceries home to be placed neatly in my pantry and fridge, he told me I wouldn't need to lend them my key for some reason).

Ranka was a gifted and humorous storyteller and while Haruhi finished the stewpot he told us about Haruhi and her mother. The twins were eager to try the hot chocolate I had bought (the instant kind), but they lost interest when I reminded them it had been sent to my apartment. After dinner Hunny let me hold Usa-chan for a while, of which I began to nod off and eventually fell asleep on.

I drifted off uneasily, but I had been so tired. Kyouya had continued acting strange, he ignored me for the better part of the evening at Haruhi's.

"Tsuyu-hime, Tsuyu-hime?" Tamaki's soft voice woke me up, his hand gently shaking my shoulder. Usa-chan's fluffy head was comfortable, but my neck was stiff when I moved it. My eyes opened to find Tamaki's watching me with paternal patience.

"I think it's time someone went to bed," he said.

"So true," I groaned, Tamaki grinned as he helped me groggily get to my feet, it was then that I noticed we were the last ones left at the apartment.

"Haruhi has already turned in for the night, she said she will see you tomorrow during lunch." Ranka chirped, he looked tired, but had been up the entire previous evening unlike myself. He had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a loose tee and now looked far more masculine than he did earlier.

"Oh, are we the only ones left? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that!" I apologized quietly, Tamaki and Ranka smiled.

"Don't worry about it dear, Haruhi and the boys tell me how hard you work, whatever sleep you can get I am sure is well-deserved!" Ranka replied, but I still felt guilty.

"I am still sorry, it was rather rude and not to mention awkward, you invited me over and I fall asleep." My brain was sleepy and I could just manage to keep Ranka and Tamaki clear in my blurry vision – my contacts had grown dry in my slumber.

"You're so sweet Yu-chan," I was too tired to get irritated.

"Tamaki has already agreed to take you home, but I am afraid I need to go to bed now so I am sorry I can't escort you myself." Ranka claimed, I shook my head.

"Tamaki, you should have gone home, I'm sure I can find my way from here,"

"Absolutely not, a gentleman does not let a lady walk herself home alone, in the dark, half asleep." Announced Tamaki, Ranka had to shush him as he led us to the door.

"If you're sure," I muttered back, hardly in the mood to argue anyway. Ranka bid us a good night after we left. Tamaki was eerily quiet (he must have been rather tired as well) all the way to the stairs and I managed down most of them until my sleepy judgment misplaced a step on the fifth to last stair.

I was already moving in slow motion so when I felt a gravitational pull that was stronger than usual I hadn't immediately realized I was falling forward and that one of my shoes had been caught by the toe behind the heel of the other.

"Whoa! Tsuyu-hime!" Tamaki cried as he grabbed hold of my shoulders, the fear made me wake up long enough to stand upright again and regain my composure on the stairs. Tamaki's hands strengthened their grip on my shoulders and arms until my bearings were completely gathered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with obvious concern and heat wound its way up my neck and cheeks again.

"Um, yeah, just too tired to properly move." I said, looking at him with an embarrassed expression, but Tamaki's eyes glowed when the early moonlight hit us from below the roof over the stairwell.

Well, _damn_, with that serious expression on I actually took him to be the very image of a responsible president of a prestigious school club. There would be no denying he was handsome anymore to me no matter how ridiculous he acted here on out.

Smiling softly, I went to brush his hands away.

"I can manage the last few stairs Tamaki," he let his hands fall away but he watched with absurd scrutiny as we got to the ground level. The limo was waiting and the driver waited until we were tucked inside the back seats until he shut the door.

Once we arrived at my apartment I faintly remembered Tamaki's driver would know his way here without asking because he had been here before. Tamaki did not wait for the driver to get to their door and like Kyouya, helped me out of the back of the limo.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, but Tamaki wouldn't have it. Unknowingly to me, Tamaki had been thoroughly frightened beyond hope when I nearly crashed five stairs away from the concrete ground. He had experienced the pain of being less than a foot from the ground and hitting it with less force applied by the twins, gravity was a different creature and to him, he could only imagine the damage that would have been done to me had he not caught me in time.

Of course, I was too tired to over think for once and just wanted to brush my teeth, take my contacts out, change clothes and fall asleep.

Tamaki made certain I didn't stumble again by escorting me from the limo, to another set of stairs, then to the door of my apartment. Fortunately I wasn't so out of it that I couldn't manage getting my keys out and unlocking the door.

"Thanks again Tamaki," I said, the blonde gave me an unsure look.

"Are you sure you will all right now Tsuyu-hime?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, good night!" I gave a small wave and he gave a small smile as I opened the door, stepped inside then closed it behind me.

Halfway through my nightly rituals I realized something.

"Crap, forgot the mail."

**The Ootori Residence**

Kyouya was just finishing some statistic tables for the coming week and posted client scheduling on the website when a sharp knock was heard on his door. His first thought was Fuyumi, but he dashed that thought when he remembered she was at home with her husband a half and hour away. It would be unusual, but not unlikely, if it was his father, but he was several hours away to oversee the final stage of a hospital construction site. Mrs. Ootori was already asleep by this time, she would wake in the early mornings to exercise and Yuuichi was at his own residence and certainly did not have the time to bother his younger brothers.

That left one option.

"Come in Akito," he said brusquely, not enjoying the idea of being interrupted, but the irritation was not great since he accomplished the last on his to do list for the day just seconds ago.

Akito, with a wide grin on his face, slinked in.

"Good evening little brother," Kyouya's eyes narrowed on him instantly.

"What is it that you want?" Kyouya knew Akito had been here instead of his secluded study for the last twenty-four hours.

"Must there be a reason?"

"If you do not have one you can leave, I am about to get ready for bed." Kyouya replied neutrally.

"I would hate to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you about that girl you mentioned a little while ago. Um…Fujiouka right?" Akito thought out loud, but Kyouya felt he was hinting at someone else, he just had that nagging suspicious feeling.

"What about her?" Kyouya turned his laptop off and placed it on his nightstand.

"That cannot be the right one, there was another commoner wasn't there?" Kyouya remained passive as Akito hinted at Tsuyu.

"You must be talking about Honiwa-san?" Kyouya replied, Akito grinned widely.

"Ah, that's her name!"

"…and?"

"And I was wondering if she was available?" Kyouya's eyes narrowed only slightly so that not even Akito's shrewd eyes noticed.

"She does not have time available for such activities, Akito." Kyouya stood up and faced his brother, not enjoying the fact that the few years between he and his second oldest brother still left him shorter by a few inches. He hoped he was would close the gap in the next year.

"You must have arranged it that way huh?" the look Kyouya gave him would have melted him into a puddle of goo had it been heat vision that literally shot out from his eyes, but Akito remained solid and intact and sniggering.

"You are such a control freak little brother," Akito observed as Kyouya walked to the other side of the room to take out a pair of folded pajamas.

"Well, I might pay a visit to your host club this week, you know, for study material."

"Go ahead."

"You seriously don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Will Yu-chan be there?"

"It's Tsuyu, Akito." Kyouya couldn't and wouldn't have stopped himself had he thought before he spoke, but Akito remained unperturbed.

"All right then, Tuesday or Wednesday would work for me. Good night little brother!"

When Akito left the room and Kyouya changed clothes then slid in between the sheets, he removed his glasses and put them on top of his computer and turned off the bedside lamp.

_Tamaki and Akito, hm?_ Kyouya thought for a few quiet moments.

_This week is going to be interesting._

He just had that nagging, suspicious feeling that things were going to be more sporadic than usual.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all! I have a meme and some art of Tsuyu at my DA account if you would like to take a look ~ don't forget to delete the spaces

aspendragon .deviantart gallery /?catpath =/& offset=24#/d55reot

aspendragon .deviantart gallery/?catpath =/&offset=0#/d5b4yv6


	19. A Serious Accusation

**Chapter Nineteen**

**~ A Serious Accusation ~**

I got the mail the next morning and without thinking about it, put it into my school bag as I raced out the door. Rushing onto the train only a few minutes later and seconds before the doors closed, I felt a wave of relief as I slid onto one of the available seats nearby.

Some of the passengers were giving me strange looks, nothing unusual since the rumors of my being of yankee descent began. With a bit of a bump the metro began to move, pick up speed, then sail down the tracks. The steady hum of silence relaxed the thumping of my heart as I sunk into the seat.

Today was going to be a good day, I told myself over and over again, it just felt like one of those days I needed some convincing. I would attend class, eat lunch, go to class again, go to the Host Club, complete my custodial duties, do homework on the train and take a breather when I got back to my apartment.

My fingers traced the flap of my school bag and idly, I pulled out the mail. It wasn't a rent notice or anything (which is something I shouldn't get anyways as Ouran administration takes care of that), but it was addressed to me from the apartment complex.

Immediately a number of things went through my mind and many I could thankfully toss out. Was Ouran kicking me out? Was I walking around too loud for my neighbors living directly below me? Alas, I was thinking too much as usual and decided to just leave it for later. If it was something dreadful I didn't want it to effect me till much later, who needed that kind of stress on a _good day_?

When the train rolled to a stop and I clambered off I nearly ran right into a standstill crowd of people. All of them were about my age if not a little older.

"What's going on?" I asked the nearest person, he turned and gave me an excited smile.

"Kazuki Expo just put up their poster!" he claimed and a bubble of excitement instantly bubbled up inside me as well.

"When is it?"

"This summer, June sixteenth and seventeenth," he said and I thanked him before hurrying off the ramp.

For the last couple of years I've been thinking of attending Kazuki Expo as a vendor, not just a visitor. I've been spending my free time not only designing the Host Club website, but also on prints of my favorite video games. Unfortunately due to my inflexible schedule I didn't have time to play any, but a couple that I still had back at home in the Todaizumi Estate are still pretty popular.

Kazuki Expo also featured anime panels. One of the more popular genres was zombies since last year there had been some strange events with people suddenly becoming violent, a doctor attacking a nurse, the weather was grim and shady, eventually the violence died down, but it was really weird.

But alas, Japan embraced it as inspiration for zombies.

_Oh great,_ I thought, looking at my phone and realizing I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, _I gotta run!_

Picking up my pace, I left the train station and made my way to Ouran. The buildings of the urban town began to melt away into cascades of well-placed flora. This was Ouran property now and it was still a good mile from the actual school structure.

Paved concrete gave way to smooth red brick, I tried to look more casual as I was walking but I still had to move briskly. I could NOT be late, not on the first day back from the weekend!

I was fairly close to the school now, I could clearly see it's façade and noticed there was already a few limos sitting in front of it. Other students were just now arriving too and thankfully, I was not among the only walkers on the front lawn. Ouran Academy encourages morning strolls and although I was among the last to be outside, it wasn't abnormal to see someone "supposedly rich" walking around beyond the school.

Smiling politely at one of the limo drivers of whom was keen on allowing me to walk in front of him before driving off, I had nearly missed the first step when I realized that driver looked familiar.

That was _Tamaki's_ driver.

Stopping now I took a look around for the blonde, he was nowhere to be found.

_He's already in homeroom,_ I thought as I scurried up the stairs as the limos revved up and poured out of the school's drop-off lane.

_Phew, five minutes to spare, _peering at the school clock lining the wall, I dropped my bag against the bottom lockers before switching out my street shoes for my school pair.

_Sailor Student form!_ I giggled as I pretended to finish a Sailor Moon transformation after putting the shoes on. Shutting the locker I then picked up my schoolbag and hurried up towards homeroom.

One floor up I spotted Tamaki outside of homeroom, Kyouya was out too but standing some few feet away. It was the school headmaster speaking with Tamaki and he looked cross.

Kyouya turned his head and his eyes met mine, wordlessly I asked him if everything was all right. He smirked and mouthed "later." I wasn't sure if he was just amused about Tamaki being in trouble about something or darkly amused since he was outside the room with him. Maybe it had to do with the Host Club, but as far as I knew that was nothing for the headmaster to be upset with Tamaki about, not since the happiness scores from the physicals had been boosted in the female populace partially due to the Host Club activities.

I nodded then stepped into homeroom where curiosity got the better of me. I forgot to call out my name during roll call as I sat there pondering what could be the problem.

_Could_ the activities of the Host Club be upsetting a customer or had upset a customer? As far as I could tell all the customers were likeable (except for Ayanokouji) and mature outside of class, but enjoyed to be allowed to openly swoon in the Third Music Room.

Thankfully Physics class wasn't that far away, if this rested on my mind any longer I would assume Tamaki had made someone excessively uncomfortable!

"Tamaki had made one of his newer customers uncomfortable," Kyouya explained as we toyed with different equations at our lab station.

"_Really?_" I could believe that without much imagination (Haruhi was proof this could happen), but although Tamaki can come off as overbearing sometimes he's unusually perceptive of the customer's needs and knows how to make a heart throb. He's a different person to his group of friends, his energy levels for some reason skyrocket, but he can harness and channel it into a classy composure when necessary.

"What did he do?" I asked when Kyouya didn't say anything immediately, he gave me a quick glance which made me feel hot in the face.

_Don't sound needy!_ I screamed at myself, but Kyouya didn't seem to notice my inner turmoil.

"It's odd really, he said the complaint was from one Tsuboro." Kyouya explained almost casually, I was only somewhat aware of how comfortable I had grown in his company the more we were partners in class.

I searched my memory for the face to match the name Tsuboro, none came to mind at all although it seemed very familiar.

"What did she have to complain about?"

"About Tamaki, apparently he had been assaulting Tsuboro after and in between school hours." I looked at Kyouya with wide eyes.

"Tamaki and-and _assault_ do not go together!" I hissed in disbelief, "the school isn't taking that seriously are they? Tamaki could get into a lot of trouble!"

_I would know!_ Ouran may seem frivolous and in many ways is, but there were some very strict guidelines and standard rules that must always be followed and one such rule was harassment (of any kind) and could result in expulsion (an unknown concept to the C and higher classes.)

"It was taken seriously enough that the headmaster had to send the complaint to the superintendent and board." Kyouya replied, I must have paled significantly because he added:

"Those kind of complaints are handled delicately, if this takes a serious turn Tamaki will be thoroughly investigated, those he regularly keeps company with interrogated, Ouran security cameras probed, the list goes on." I nodded slowly as I unwillingly processed the information.

"Well, Tamaki wouldn't be doing that so if they do probe the cameras he'll be fine…but then…why were you out in the hallway with him this morning? Moral support?" he glanced at me darkly.

"The same complaint was made against me as well," Kyouya claimed, my eyebrows vanished into my hairline.

"_You're kidding?_" Kyouya's lips curled slightly at the use of the "common tongue" phrases, my face burned again, but I ignored that and the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

"It's obviously not true – I mean! These girls – they'll…ugh…this is serious! This isn't some common public school nor can it be some joke done on a whim! This is an offense and surely the school knows that! You two are from high-standing, old bloodlines! That should give you-"

"Are you suggesting we use our _parents' influence_ to rescue us?" Kyouya asked, more amused than anything, but I could hear the dark, sullen underlay in his words. This was serious, so serious that Kyouya was either being wicked in bringing up my own beliefs and how I was talking against them or trying to lighten the situation by joking about my hypocrisy or attempting to do both.

"Don't put words in my mouth and yes, but I suppose you two wouldn't really have to try. Ootoris ooze enough intimidation without lifting a finger to make people scatter, your father certainly gave me that feeling." I said with a huff as we finished our assignment, my fingers grazed his when I lowered a beaker. My mouth felt dry.

"Do you feel the same way when I'm in the room?" a humored chuckle asked beside me, I refused to give him any indication my stomach was practically a nest of migrating monarchs, so I sat down and began writing down my observations of the concoction we just made.

"Something I said make you uncomfortable?" what ultimately made me turn was the genuine concern in Kyouya's tone, so I blinked back at him owlishly. He didn't pull an overtly worried expression as Tamaki would have, but he did have his fingers pushed up against his glasses acting almost like a barrier between us. His eyes were looking elsewhere, uncharacteristically toward the floor – somewhere I figured someone of his status would not deem worthy of his attention.

"Just a little, but not in a bad way." There are times when everyone on this planet wished they could take back words or sew their mouth shut for a time to keep themselves from saying something embarrassing, this moment was one of them. Yet it was hard to regret when Kyouya gave me a smug look with a rare softness gracing the edges of his lips and eyelashes.

"But this is serious Kyouya, this has to be a prank, I've seen enough of them pulled on poor Haruhi-wait! Wait wait wait wait!"

_I remember that name now!_

"Tsuboro! Who complained about you?" I asked, Kyouya leaned into his palm, regarding me with a fixated expression clearly saying he was focused entirely on me – I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely unnerved by it, the butterflies were fluttering wildly.

"It was an anonymous complaint," he replied, obviously waiting to see where I was going with this. The teacher glanced our way and noticed we weren't working, we briefly took a break and started scratching answers onto the assigned papers. Our closest lab neighbors regarded us moodily, Kyouya was the best at Physics and with my increasing grade I was quickly closing in on fifth in the class, I was rapidly becoming an object of sweet envy.

"Tsuboro is one of Ayanokouji's _friends,_ I use that term loosely, but from my experience Tsuboro is as sweet as she is toxic." I replied, very happy with my metaphor.

"Why would you say the term loosely?"

"Ever since Ayanokouji was banned from the club, Tsuboro instantly grabbed her slots (you should know). Ayanokouji and Tsuboro were once close I guess, but Tsuboro knew how much Ayanokouji liked Tamaki. The two became bitter and jealous and probably partially led to Ayanokouji becoming so possessive over Tamaki." Kyouya's glasses flashed.

"So you believe the two have reconciled, decided Ayanokouji should not have been banned and seek revenge on Tamaki _and_ myself?" Kyouya asked, I hummed to myself for a moment.

"Any ideas on who the _anonymous_ complainer is?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I will have to tap into Ouran's security files," I sweat-dropped, this really shouldn't surprise me, "I am sure I can uncover the mysterious anon."

"Maybe that's not a good idea, you already have a complaint thrown at you sent to the superintendent and the board, we don't want to throw them another bone." The look on Kyouya's face from my commoner slang made my heart skip a beat and this time, there was no hiding the red burning across the flesh on my face.

_I'm on a roller coaster today!_

"I _mean_ we don't need your obsessive hacking standing against you as well."

"Obsessive?"

"Look, you should be really worried, this could be some very elaborate prank by Ayanokouji-"

I rattled on, but slowly I trailed off when the teacher called out for us to hand in our paperwork and clean up our work station. What Kyouya told me about he and Tamaki getting harassment complaints gnawed at my gut.

_Today will be a GOOD day!_

Kyouya and I parted ways and I didn't see anyone else from the Host Club until Statistics with Tamaki.

My heart nearly broke.

Tamaki greeted like he normally would, a "hello-o-o my dear princess!" Then he closed the distance and hugged me, it wasn't some typical embrace.

It felt _so sad_, I couldn't believe Tamaki was capable of feeling such emotions on the opposite of the spectrum.

"Kyouya told me what happened, it'll be fine," _because today will be a GOOD day, I'll make it a good day._ Tamaki leaned away, I felt his limbs fall from me as if they were in slow motion.

"I'm sure it will be!" Tamaki grinned cheerfully before we sat down, I made sure to sit right behind him.

Somewhere in the line of books I've read in the last sixteen years of my life, I read you could tell a lot from a man from his back. As an aspiring design artist, being oriented to detail went beyond colored squares and typography. Shoulders, hunches, the neck, the arms, I didn't even need to see the front of Tamaki to know the roll of emotions being laid bare for all to see, for those who cared to look beyond face value.

There was no way I could amount to the friendship shared between the Host Club members, Haruhi was the newest member, but she was already so ingrained in their inner circle…I was almost jealous. But I would like to think my trait for over-thinking helped me read into the people I care a lot about and hope I wasn't coming up with some silly idea.

I hardly paid attention to class, when my name was called I kept myself from stuttering like an idiot, but I had no idea where we were. When Tamaki quietly whispered the answer it was crystal clear to me – there was more at stake than I originally thought and I _had_ to return the favor.

Kyouya claimed the harassment complaints went to the superintendent – Tamaki's father.

They went to the board as well and were about Kyouya too. As much as Kyouya was a friend of mine as well as Tamaki, Kyouya wasn't in as much danger. He was not his father's medical prodigy performing surgeries nor was he inheriting his father's great, grand legacy, but he came from a _unified_ couple.

He came from a rich Japanese man and a rich Japanese woman. Kyouya had a different set of pressure on him from his family standing, Tamaki had a completely different kind of pressure – society standards.

It was hard to miss that blonde hair, known to be inherited from his French mother and the fact his parents weren't married…that his mother wasn't even on the same continent, of similar status, or even the same race!

Tamaki was not _supposed_ to be.

I faintly recall Mom talking about the Suohs, something about their line being ruined, that the current head of the Suoh family went as far as arranging a marriage for her son (Tamaki's father) after the out-of-wedlock birth of Tamaki.

This was bad.

This was supposed to be a _good _day.

The very idea of Suoh Tamaki assaulting _anyone_ could thoroughly devastate the Suoh reputation, if it ever got out to the Ouran public…

It hit me very quickly that this wasn't something to be spoken about openly, Kyouya and I had been careful, but who knows what those closest to our table heard earlier?

Another thought hit me, a scary one.

The "assault victims" making their fake accusations public.

"Honiwa-san, are you all right?" the teacher asked, I blinked and looked up to find everyone looking at me, including a very concerned Tamaki.

I had been holding my head and stretching my face in the process.

"I'm fine! Just a minor headache is all!" I urged the teacher to continue her lesson, I was careful to school my features since she kept glancing at me as did Tamaki.

Thinking of the "victims", _what is there purpose? Did Ayanokouji have anything to do with this?_

When Statistics class ended I was in front of Tamaki, he fell slightly behind, still smiling, but his posture sank minutely.

"Tamaki, I might have to skip out on the Club today, that headache is kind of bothering me still." I said, Tamaki frowned.

"Skip? I've never heard of such a word! I've been looking forward to this all day I must insist you join us!" Tamaki pulled such a great act, but then again, he never really acted anything did he?

"But my headache…" my mouth shut quickly when Tamaki gave me an unusually solemn look.

"Do you think I hurt those young ladies?" my heart felt like it had been dropped into a deep, cold pit at the very idea. Tamaki was being serious and might believe what was said about him was true, it was my behavior that allowed him to think that too, which made me feel all the more worse.

"No Tamaki, I don't believe you are capable of harming others in any way." I emphasized each word with as much moral strength I could conjure, Tamaki needed to smile again, my heart reached out for him.

"Ah, that's great then! I'm glad you believe that Tsuyu-hime!" Tamaki smiled brightly, I let out a breath of relief.

"But, Tamaki," I grabbed a hold of the crook of his arm, in which he adjusted in such a way that it appeared he had offered it to me instead of me grabbing it, "we can't speak of it around others, ok?"

"What about the Host Club? Kyouya and I had planned on telling Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru, Mori, and Hunny-senpai later today."

"Well, yes, I meant not to anyone else, except your friends." I replied casually.

Tamaki's smile softened, cradling every word I had just said.

"I wonder who is the knight in shining armor between the two of us?" Tamaki laughed airily, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pardon?"

"Kyouya told me how you tried to protect Haruhi before she joined the Host Club, you must have felt so helpless." He said, it struck a chord in me I hadn't felt in a while.

"Yeah, I kind of did." I recalled the small pranks pulled on the hardy Haruhi, who took everything in stride and even though she seemed ultimately ignorant of who the pranksters were, she just kept going through the events of the day like any other. I liked to think I prevented some of the major pranks like knocking off chalk erasers from the tops of doors and putting down wet floor signs where soapy water had been dumped. Of course, I might have been looking out for myself as well, it couldn't be said Ouran had lousy janitors after all.

Haruhi was such a strong character, ignorant at times and sometimes probably purposefully, but she was determined to not let minor things keep her attention.

Characteristics of the lawyer she strives to become.

"I bet you tried hard though and if Haruhi doesn't know it allow me to be appreciative in her place." Tamaki smiled at me, it was such a sincere smile I felt my heart race and my face glow.

"Haruhi owes you a lot, but she owes the Club too so hopefully you already know this, but if you ever need any help make sure to ask us."

"Don't be silly, I already have Kyouya giving me tutoring sessions and you invited me to Koen Gardens."

"I'm not talking about those kind of things, we're _friends_ Tsuyu-hime."

"That's sweet Tamaki, but _friends_ don't make me pay for things that you guys broke," I replied with a small smile, the time the twins set off the floor polisher and the events that followed can be viewed as pretty humorous right about now.

"Oh, did Kyouya not inform you of the payment fulfillment?" Tamaki appeared surprised now but it was nothing compared to my own, I stopped walking which made him stop.

"Payment…_fulfillment_?" Tamaki smiled.

"I guess not, the _incident _was covered by the school insurance. Kyouya claimed the window had been broken by a "frivolous pair of students" whose parents had been informed of their behavior." There was no doubt he was talking about the Hitachiins, I swallowed.

"Although Kyouya _did_ pay for the damaged cleaning products, that was paid off in your first two weeks with the club."

"But I've been _paying this whole time_!" I was careful to keep myself from shrieking, anger flared inside me where there had been sadness prior.

"Sort of, Kyouya's been returning your money through a special bank account, he tried to explain it to me, but I must admit it was a little too complicated. Something about mounting interest…he wanted to surprise you I think."

I gave Tamaki a blank look.

"I've only been paying for two weeks?"

"That's what he told me."

"Where's the rest of the money?"

"He set something up with your parents, you technically still have it."

"What about all those cakes for Hunny?"

"With the rest of it."

"So I haven't really been paying for Kyouya's time with me or anyone else?"

"Nope!"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to surprise you."

"…"

"Tsuyu-hime?"

"I'm going to kill him." Tamaki's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as I disconnected our arms and started marching toward the Third Music Room.

"Please! Hold on dear long-lost sister! Tsuyu-hime!" Under different circumstances I would have been happy knowing Tamaki was acting like his normal self again, but I was too busy imagining Kyouya's face when I would start yelling at him.

"I will kill him slowly…with the floor polisher!" I snarled as Tamaki trailed after me.

"At least let him explain himself Tsuyu-hime!"

"Have you all known how much I've _stressed_ myself out over money? You all have no idea! The idea of being on my own! To pay for so much that I didn't need nor deserve! I'm almost in tears right now!" I tried to keep my voice at normal volume as we came closer to the room, I saw some of the first steady stream of clients and schooled my features as we neared.

At the door were some girls cooing, probably over Kyouya, which made me even angrier.

"Forget the floor polisher, I'll do him in with a feather-duster." I snarled.

"Such horrible words Tsuyu-hime!" Tamaki wailed.

Going through the bubbly clients with forced politeness (the crowd parting naturally for Tamaki although I was in the lead) I made it to the front where my ire had doubled.

Then deflated.

Tamaki, myself, and the clients were greeted by the rest of the Host Club.

Each holding a fluffy kitten.

I held tight to the remnants of anger that I had, recalled what Tamaki had told me, that Kyouya had been _manipulating_ me. Yet faced with him and full knowing his manipulative streak, his normally smug and arrogant expression was gone and in it's place an almost docile one.

It never occurred to me Kyouya liked animals, especially soft, round ones with whiskers and paws.

"Hey Yu-chan! You ok?" Koaru asked, I didn't realize I knew it was Koaru right away and reminded myself I was almost on the brink of tears.

"That's really not fair," I muttered to myself so that only Tamaki could hear, the talking of the clients around us made it hard to hear otherwise.

"He meant no real harm Tsuyu-hime," replied Tamaki, but I knew Kyouya would be ignorant to my internal problems, he never dealt with that kind of financial stress. None but myself and Haruhi would fully understand.

I had to accept that or strive to change that mindset.

"Look what Mori found outside his dojo Yu-chan!" cheered Hunny as he bounded up to us, behind him Kyouya's white kitten climbed up his blazer and pawed his glasses.

"How cute!" cooed the girl next to me, I reached out to stroke Hunny's caramel-colored kitten, it "mewed" and sniffed my fingers.

"Do we get one?" Tamaki asked.

"Only six," replied Mori, his sat comfortably on his head.

"Here Tamaki, you can hold mine." Haruhi offered the little brown ball of fluff in her arms, it had a white tip on the end of its tail.

"Who do they belong to?" I asked as the clients started coming in, Kyouya walked up to me.

"Us, Haruhi can't keep animals in her apartment so she will have to ask one of us to keep Todo." Kyouya answered, he watched me carefully as if he sensed a disturbance in the force.

"I'm a little angry with you," I said softly, I kept my eyes trained on his.

"If it is about the money then I imagine you are a lot more than just angry." He said.

"Ok, betrayed, manipulated," I looked at him again, "I won't lie, I do feel relieved I have that money back _somewhere_, but it's holding hands with 'manipulated' right now."

"I'm certain it is and believe me when I say this," Kyouya's slim fingers wrapped delicately around the white kitten perched against his chest in a way that made my face tinge slightly pink, he pried it from his blazer and made to offer it to me.

"I am sorry." Kyouya raised the kitten to me.

"I'm feeling manipulated again," I sent him a smoldering glare over the kitten as the paws reached to bat my hair.

"The kittens were coincidental," Kyouya said, "I am _sorry_."

It dawned on me what was occurring was a phenomenon, Kyouya was sincerely _apologizing_.

"I can't keep a kitten either," I said as I reached out to take it, realizing Kyouya needed both hands free to start checking in clients.

"I know, she is mine, but you can name her if you like." Kyouya replied as his pen clicked.

I heard an "awww" behind me and turned to see Momoka and Reiko waiting patiently in line. Momoka was blushing insanely while Reiko looked on with a carefully blank expression. I waved to them before turning back to Kyouya.

"You should name her," I said as I looked into the kitten's brilliant green eyes, they seemed to mirror my own, "if I named it and the kitten being yours it would seem like we were a couple or something."

I held the kitten tighter when Kyouya glanced at me with an unwavering smile.

"What do you want to name her?" he asked with a degree of smugness returning, I glared at him.

"Shadow, short for Shadow King," I replied, Kyouya chuckled.

"But she's white,"

"I can see that, her name is Shadow."

Momoka was next in line and was about to greet me properly when Kyouya laughing caught her off-guard. She looked at me and all I could do was smile smugly. Momoka glanced at Reiko, who smiled in response.

Tamaki was holding the kitten Haruhi handed to him and kept saying "Todo-chan! Todo-chan! Of course I can keep him at my house Haruhi!"

With a sigh I tickled Shadow under her chin, deciding to push aside everything for the time being.

After all, despite everything that was happening, today was a good day.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hey everybody! First of all I should say how sorry I am for taking so long to update! My sincerest apologies! It's been hectic and I appreciate all of you readers and your insane patience!  
_

_Secondly, you might have noticed this story is taking a darker turn (if you hadn't noticed with Tsuyu's conversations with Akito) things will be getting a little more serious. But as I had with this chapter there will some happy moments and things to move along relationships and so on and yes, Kyouya was actively flirting in this chapter *sqquuuueeeee*_

_One of the reasons this chapter took so long was because of the serious content, me having a hard time writing Tamaki in character as this was a serious situation and writing out Tsuyu, who just found out most of the money she had been paying to the club had been arranged into a mutual fund by Kyouya and her parents, hopefully this leads you into thinking she has a hard time thinking financially (as most artists and people tend to) and Kyouya was helping her out, but don't think this secretive behavior will go forgotten. ~v^  
_

_Akito will be making an appearance soon, but the kittens were going to come about eventually guys! They're super cute and highly functional. Not only did they manage to dissuade some of Tsuyu's anger, but they doubled as a metaphor to the developing relationships that I ship! :)_

_My question to you guys to this chapter is: _**Did you catch the crossover reference?  
**

_Anyway, let me answer some questions (and hopefully this chapter will begin a whole new set)!_

**1. Is there a going to a rectangle between the mains?**_Ooooh boy, I can't answer this yet.  
_

**2. Will there be a twist?**_Of course.  
_

**3. Are there going to be new characters that are good or bad?**_Hmmm, not many new ones, I think I've introduced all of them actually.  
_

**4. I really like this story and am so curious to find out what Akito is up to... also whats with Kyoya acting like someone put a stick up his butt?**_Lol poor Kyouya, all the stuff I'm about to do to these characters!  
_

_Until next time!_


End file.
